Ultimate Power Rangers
by Ryuranger
Summary: UPR began in 2001 and started the saga of the Rangers over from the start. The longest-running PR Fanfic of all time, UPR incorporates Sentai, Kamen Rider, Metal Heroes and anime, creating a massive interconnected story of epic scope. This is Year One: Bandora chooses Tommy as her Evil Green Ranger to lead her Dark Warlords and release DaiSatan upon the world.
1. To Battle - Part One: The Legacy Begins

_**Author's note: **__Ultimate__ Power Rangers wiped the slate clean and started the saga of the Rangers over from the start. Inspired by Marvel's Ultimate Universe, UPR began in 2001 and became the longest-running PR Fanfic of all time, with a massive, epic scope incorporating elements of Sentai, Kamen Rider, Metal Heroes, and anime. _

_**Author's second note:**__ This chapter begins shortly after the Rangers find their Power Coins; they have yet to meet Zordon or fight one of Bandora's monsters. Until now..._

* * *

**To Battle - Part One: The Legacy Begins**

"_The Wheel of Time turns, and Ages come and pass, leaving memories that become legend. Legend fades to myth, and even myth is long forgotten when the Age that gave it birth comes again. In one Age, an Age yet to come, an Age long past, a wind rose…The wind was not the beginning. There are neither beginnings nor endings to the turning of the Wheel of Time.  
But it was a beginning."_

\- Robert Jordan, The Wheel of Time

* * *

Fifteen-year-old Jason Scott walked through the shoulder-packed crowd in Angel's Square with his jaw clenched and his hands rolled into fists.

The rush and commotion of the neon-light filled techno-maze put New York's Time Square to shame. Angel Grove was truly awe-inspiring, even for people like Jason, who had lived in the city his entire life.

He paid no attention to the sidewalk merchants selling stolen Rolexes to make a few bucks. Tourists were the only people who ever spared the salesmen a glance.

Jason kept his focus on the street ahead of him as it split off into a "Y." A skyscraper stood in between the two prongs of the "Y." The skyscraper had a massive television screen that was broadcasting a news update on the alleged terrorist attack in Angel Grove Central that had occurred a week earlier.

Jason shook his head. He knew for a fact it wasn't terrorists…it was Bandora.

_What is that witch waiting for? _Jason thought as he eyed each person that passed him with suspicion. _Man…I wish I knew what I was getting myself into…wish this would just get over with._

The daily rush hour suddenly stopped. Cars screeched to a halt, and the crowd glanced towards the skies with gasps of shock and panic. The clouds above had turned into dark, twisted pools of neon-purple energy.

Purple lightning bolts shot from the clouds and tore through buildings with massive explosions. Everyone screamed and ran for cover to escape the fiery debris and shards of glass raining down around them.

Jason stood tall and still as he looked up at the sky. He buried his fear and covered it with grim determination

The streets eventually cleared, and the young teen found himself alone. The lightning stopped, and an eerie, unusual quiet hung in the air.

Jason looked around the empty streets. His impatience was growing. "Come out!"

An electronic billboard started flashing with static on a building behind Jason. An armored figure leapt from the billboard and jumped towards Jason while swinging a chained blade towards the teen's head.

Jason flipped out of the way as the blade struck the ground behind him. He turned and snapped into a fighting stance. "So…you finally decided to show up."

The villain held his chained blade at the ready. The warrior's bulky armor was dark gray and medieval-styled in nature. Two large spikes curved up from the warrior's shoulder armor, and smaller spikes stuck out from his elbows and knees.

"Fool…" the villain spoke from beneath a helmet that hid his true face in darkness. "Do you really think you are a match for Bandora's power?"

"You're about to find out!" Jason charged forward with a flying reverse sidekick that smashed against the villain's chest armor.

The warrior stumbled backward, recovered, and smashed the back of his fist across Jason's face. Jason crashed against the ground and skid backward across the pavement.

* * *

Nearby, a 9-year-old blonde-haired boy named Simon Kaden ran to the scene. He had been separated from his sister during the commotion of the attack and was trying to find her.

Simon skid to a halt and opened his eyes wide at the sight of Jason and the armored monster. Most boys would have been afraid. But Simon was not like most boys. "Whoa!"

"Simon!" an unseen voice called to him.

"Over here!" he shouted.

His older sister Maya Koji ran towards him from a nearby alleyway. Maya and Simon lived with foster parents in Angel Grove North. Simon had seen many brothers and sisters come and go, but Maya was a constant in his life. He often considered her his only real family, even though they were not related by blood.

Maya stopped in her tracks when she saw Jason standing up to the armored warrior.

"Is that…?" she said quietly as she brushed her long, dark hair from her face. She recognized the monster and could even remember its name: The DoraTitan. Her grandfather often spoke of such monsters and warriors, but she had always thought him crazy. Apparently she was wrong.

DoraTitan swung his chained blade towards the ground and shouted "Ground Quaker!"

The blade stabbed into the pavement, and a massive energy wave erupted that tore across the street towards Jason. He jumped out of the way, causing the energy wave to move towards Maya and Simon.

"No!" Jason shouted as he jumped back and pushed Simon and Maya out of the way. The energy wave barely missed them as it ripped across the pavement and exploded against a nearby building.

"Get out of here," Jason shouted to the two siblings. "Now!"

A chain suddenly wrapped around Jason's neck and snapped him off his feet. DoraTitan swung the teenager around in circles and smashed him against nearby buildings. Jason felt the wind knock out of him and several ribs crack before DoraTitan slammed him back onto the street and released his hold.

Jason, bruised and battered, struggled to get back onto his feet.

DoraTitan's mocking laugh sounded metallic and cold. "Pathetic human."

The monster threw his weapon towards the teenager's head. Jason stared at the blade as it spun towards his face. _This is it…_He braced himself for a death blow that never came. A foot snapped out and kicked the weapon away. It was another teen, Zack Taylor.

"Having trouble standing?" Zack said with a smile and reached his hand towards Jason to help him up.

Jason wrinkled his brow and stood on his own. He had only known Zack for a week and was already sick of his cockiness. Three other teenagers arrived on the scene: Kimberly Hart, Billy Cranston, and Trini Kwan.

They all stood behind Jason as Maya watched. The sight of the five teenagers was surreal, but familiar. "These five…these are the five that grandpa told me about."

DoraTitan swung his blade back into his hand. "Do you really think your friends will be able to help you? You are all nothing compared to me!"

Jason and the others readied hand-held devises, each with a different golden coin in its center.

"It's time to take it up a notch…" Jason said.

"Dino Buckler!" the five teens shouted as they thrust the bucklers forward and flipped them open.

Energy shimmered around the teenagers, and they transformed into multi-colored suits of skin-tight armor.

Maya's eyes lit up. "It _is_ them!"

The teenagers snapped into fighting stances and shouted their names.

"Tyranno Ranger, Red!" Jason yelled.

"Mammoth Ranger, Black!" Zack called.

"Tricera Ranger, Blue!" Billy shouted.

"Tiger Ranger, Yellow!" Trini yelled.

"Ptera Ranger, Pink!" Kimberly shouted.

"Battle Task Force…" Tyranno Ranger called out. They shouted together: "Power Rangers!"

"So…" the villain said. "You show your true skins now."

"Let's get him!" Tyranno Ranger shouted.

The five Rangers rushed to attack DoraTitan. But their attack patterns were random and lacked any strategy.

DoraTitan blocked a kick from Tyranno Ranger and slashed him across the chest, blade sparking on impact and whipping the Red Ranger off his feet. The monster turned and swung his blade through an x-shaped pattern that slashed across Mammoth Ranger and Tricera Ranger, knocking them backward. DoraTitan swung his weapon through a wide horizontal arc that slashed across Ptera Ranger and Tiger Ranger's armor with a massive burst of spark.

The Rangers regrouped.

"We have to hit him from different angles. Distract him," Tricera Ranger said.

"No." Mammoth Ranger pushed Tricera Ranger away. "We just have to hit him low and take him off guard."

"Could you two stop?" Tyranno Ranger said with growing frustration in his voice.

DoraTitan swung a shockwave that exploded against all five Rangers with bursts of spark.

Nearby, Maya continued to watch. She shook her head at the sight of the Rangers getting blasted down. "No! Rangers! The five of you have to work together to beat him!"

The Rangers and DoraTitan looked towards Maya and Simon. The monster stepped closer to the two siblings. "So…it appears you wish to join in on our fun."

DoraTitan whipped his chain around the two siblings, snapped them off their feet, and pulled them in close. He held his captives up for the Ranges to see. DoraTitan pressed his blade against Simon's neck.

"Let them go!" Tyranno Ranger shouted.

"Very well." DoraTitan threw Simon and Maya backward into a television billboard. The two siblings were absorbed into the billboard and appeared as if on television.

Mammoth Ranger rushed towards the villain. "He's mine!"

"Zack no!" Tyranno Ranger shouted.

"Mammoth Breaker!" Mammoth Ranger armed his axe and leapt through the air towards the monster. He landed while slashing DoraTitan across the chest with a burst of spark. Maya and Simon screamed.

"What?" Mammoth Ranger said with shock. DoraTitan backhand slashed his blade across the Black Ranger's chest, knocking him backward. The Black Ranger rolled to his feet as the others regrouped around him.

"That was stupid, Zack." Tyranno Ranger said.

"What?!" Mammoth Ranger said.

"There appears to be some kind of connection now between the creature and the two civilians," Tricera Ranger asked.

"What kind of connection?" Ptera Ranger asked.

"If we hurt him," Tiger Ranger explained, "Those two will feel it!"

"You know what I hate about an itch?" the villain asked. "You just can't help but scratch it!" The villain scratched his blade along his armor, and Maya and Simon screamed with pain.

"Enough is enough!" Tyranno Ranger shouted. "Tyranno Sword!" He summoned his sword with a burst of red energy.

"Jason no," Tricera Ranger put a hand on the Red Ranger's shoulder. But Tyranno Ranger shrugged his teammate off.

"I know what I'm doing." Tyranno Ranger charged towards the monster. "Power Blade!" He chopped his sword down, and the blade emitted a massive energy wave that tore across the street, disintegrated the monster, and exploded through a nearby building.

Simon and Maya fell from the screen's pocket dimension and crashed onto the street below. Ptera Ranger ran to them to make sure they were okay. The others stared with amazement at the building Tyranno Ranger had cut through with his attack. They did not realize they had such power.

"That was cool!" Simon yelled as he stared at the damaged building.

A streak of light suddenly shot from the skies and struck DoraTitan's ashes, and the fallen monster reassembled into a giant that towered over the city.

The Rangers raised their hands into the air and shouted: "Dinozords arise!"

Five giant, armored dinosaurs appeared and stomped across the streets. Each beast moved as if alive, covered with shining armor. The Rangers leapt into cockpits embedded within the zords' armor.

"Simon, get back," Maya pulled Simon away towards cover.

Above, DoraTitan smashed a fist against the Tyrannosaurus. The red-armored zord went crashing backward and skid across the street, tearing up pavement along the way.

The Triceratops and Saber-toothed Tiger charged at the villain, but DoraTitan effortlessly kicked them away.

"He's too strong for our zords," Tricera Ranger said.

"Let's bring 'em together," Tyranno Ranger shouted. "Dinozord fusion!"

The five zords regrouped, stomped across the streets, and began to reshape. The Tyrannosaurus streaked forward, gliding off the ground, as the Triceratops and Saber-toothed Tiger slammed into position as legs. The Mammoth came in from behind, wrapped around the back of Tyranno, and formed arms. The Pterodactyl moved in and formed a shield of chest armor as the zord stood upright.

The Rangers joined in a central cockpit embedded in the Megazord's chest armor. "Megadinozord!" The Megadinozord snapped into a fighting stance as energy slithered across its armor.

DoraTitan swung his blade towards the Megazord, but Megadinozord blocked the weapon and smashed a series of backfist blows against the monster's armor, each strike sparking on impact.

DoraTitan stepped back into an offensive stance. "Do you really think you're safe inside that tin can?" The villain slashed his blade across the Megazord's faceplate.

"It's time to shut this metal head up," Tyranno Ranger shouted. "Megadinozord Saber! Battle Crash!"

Megadinozord armed its double-edged blade and lifted the sword to the air. Tendrils of energy lashed out from the blade as it swung downward with a powerful strike that cut through DoraTitan.

DoraTitan fell backward, his own energy overloading and exploding with a force that shook the earth below.

The Rangers hopped back down to the streets as Simon ran over to them with Maya not too far behind. "You guys are awesome!"

An evil laughter suddenly bellowed across the rooftops. The Rangers looked up to see an individual whose green armor looked a lot like theirs, except for a golden chest shield. Three others warriors stood on different rooftops along Angel's Square.

"You fools," the green-armored warrior shouted down to them.

"Who are you?" Tyranno Ranger shouted.

"We're the Dark Warlords…" the green-armored warrior said. "I am the Dragon Ranger, Warlord of Cruelty."

The warlord with dark-green, serpent-like armor lifted his head up high as he announced himself. "I am Secmet, Warlord of Venom."

The warlord with dark-purple, spider-like armor crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I am Dayus, Warlord of Illusion."

The final Warlord, who wore dark-brown armor and a red cape, held his sword in a casual fighting stance. "I am Kayl, Warlord of Deception."

"The creature you killed was but a pawn," Dragon Ranger said. "Bandora is ready to strike now…and when she does, nothing will stop your world from falling."

"We're not afraid of you!" Mammoth Ranger shouted.

"You will be…" Dragon Ranger and the other three warlords stepped backward and shimmered out of sight.

The seven below stared silently at where the warlords had vanished.

Tyranno Ranger rolled his hands up into fists. _What are we getting ourselves into?_

* * *

The next day, Jason kneeled at his twin sister's grave. It read that she died two weeks ago.

"You'll never guess what happened to me today." Jason sat silently for a moment. "I'm doing this for you…I don't want to see anyone else innocent die."

Tears streamed down his cheeks. "I couldn't save you… Master Ohm told me I can't save everyone…but maybe now I can."

…**to be continued**


	2. To Battle - Part Two: Seeking Answers

**Seeking Answers**

Jason walked with Maya and Simon towards a small apartment building a few miles southwest of Angel's Square. It was a rundown part of the city, so Jason was thankful it was still daytime. He'd had enough trouble already.

"Why didn't the others come?" Simon asked.

"They wanted to stay behind in case Bandora tried to pull anything again," Jason said.

"Who?" Simon asked.

Jason shrugged. "We're not sure who she is, to tell you the truth. We don't even know anything about our powers…except how to use them."

"I'm certain my grandfather can help you," Maya said. "I remember him telling me legends when I was a girl, similar to what you just went through."

Jason nodded. "That's what I'm counting on. We appreciate your help."

They entered the apartment building and passed through the empty lobby towards an old elevator. _I hope this isn't a wild goose chase,_ Jason thought to himself as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

Bandora had made her home inside a dark palace of stone spires on the moon. She preferred the moon's barren landscape to the planet below, which was choked with abundant life.

The palace was a massive, bloated stone column surrounded by four shorter pillars. A strand of stone linked each pillar with the main spire. A fan of black diamond shards covered the front entrance to the palace, and weaving staircases and platforms wrapped around the outside of the main structure. A hovering orb of twisting, purple shadow energy floated just above the palace's main spire.

Inside, Bandora stared down at her four Dark Warlords, who kneeled at her feet, while Goldar, Scorpina, and Gurail stood behind her.

Goldar was a simian/wolf warrior from a planet called Titan. His golden armor was similar to that of his mate, Scorpina. Her beauty matched her deadliness.

Gurail's face was hidden behind his blood-red mask. His dark suit of samurai-style armor was covered in a brown robe laced with yellow highlights.

Bandora wore black robes laced with dark-purple and carried a dark-metal staff. A horned skull was carved on top of the staff. She wore a silver headpiece carved from the same type of metal.

"I am sorry, my empress." Dragon Ranger kept his head bowed low. "I didn't feel it would be wise to engage the Rangers at that time."

Bandora struck him in the back of the neck with the end of her staff, causing him to collapse.

"It was the perfect time! They're still inexperienced with their powers! You could have killed them with your bare hands!"

Dragon Ranger kneeled silently. He hated letting Goldar see him liked this. He hated the Titan warrior more than he did the Rangers…he just wasn't sure exactly why.

"Take your warlords and go back to Earth," Bandora commanded. "Those Rangers are the only things standing in my way. I want them wiped out."

Dragon Ranger nodded. "Yes, empress."

Goldar glared down at Dragon Ranger with eyes of fire. Dragon Ranger glared back at the Titan while speaking to Bandora. "It will be done…"

* * *

"I don't know why we have to wait here," Zack said. "We're just wasting our time." Zack was by far the most hyper of the group. Always on the move, he always had to do something to keep himself busy.

He and the other rangers sat at Hulman Park, a few blocks away from the apartment complex Jason was visiting. The park had a long field of flowers, shaped in a rectangular pattern, surrounded by brick pathways. An iron-webbed sculpture of the Earth was at the center of the field. The park was wedged between towering city buildings.

"Jason wanted us to wait," Kimberly said. "So…we'll wait."

"What is it with you two anyway?" Zack asked.

Kimberly rolled her eyes. "It's nothing like what you're thinking."

"Bull," Zack said. "I've seen the way he looks at you. And he's always pretty protective of you."

Kimberly shook her head. "He told me he thinks of me like a sister."

"Nah…" Zack said. "We haven't even known each other that long."

Kimberly shrugged. "I don't mind."

Zack smiled mischievously. "I'm sure you don't."

Billy sighed and adjusted his glasses while he watched Kimberly talk and smile with Zack. It was obvious the two of them had started flirting. _She's so…beautiful…_

Trini paced back and forth behind Billy. "What's taking Jason so long?" She hoped nothing had happened to him.

The winds suddenly howled, kicked up dirt, and blew people off their feet. The wind storm knocked the globe sculpture off its base and sent it smashing through a nearby building's windows.

The four rangers gathered together. A bolt of green lightning struck the ground nearby and exploded with massive bursts of spark that sent people scattering away for cover.

Dragon Ranger shimmered into view and stalked towards the teens.

Zack snapped into a fighting stance. "You again!"

"Dragon's Fang!" Dragon Ranger formed a green energy sphere between his hands and hurled it at the rangers. The teens dove aside to miss the blast, but the shockwave of its explosion hurled them across the walkway.

Dragon Ranger narrowed his eyes beneath his helmet. _It's finally time for me to pay them back for what they've done…or is it what they didn't do? _He shook his head to clear his mind. He didn't have time to think things through; he only had time to fight.

"We can't fight him like this," Trini said. "We have to transform."

The four rose to their feet and armed their transformation devises. "Dino Buckler!" Energy shimmered around them as they transformed into their armor.

The four Rangers charged towards Dragon Ranger, who held his sword at the ready.

"You're finished!" Dragon Ranger charged to meet their attack.

* * *

Maya led Jason and Simon towards her grandfather's apartment on the top floor of the building. Her grandfather's name was Professor Koji.

"So is this the place?" Jason stepped up to the wooden door.

Maya nodded. "Yes. My grandfather should be inside."

"This way," Simon grabbed Jason by the hand and led him inside.

* * *

No one noticed several shadows slither towards Professor Koji's apartment building. The shadows moved as if alive and inched towards the top floor.

* * *

Professor Koji's small apartment had several suits of samurai armor on display in glass cases. The professor sat at his desk at the far end of the room. He was hunched over his laptop computer and barely paid his visitors any notice.

"Grandpa," Maya said. "You'll never believe what happened."

Professor Koji stood and slowly looked towards Maya. "Maya…" His gaze shifted to Jason. "So…this is a Ranger…"

Maya nodded. "Yes…how did you know? I didn't-"

Professor Koji grabbed her by the neck. "Do you take me for a fool, Maya?"

"Ah…stop," Maya struggled to break free from her grandfather's grasp, but he seemed to have an unusual amount of strength.

"No," Simon pulled at Professor Koji's sleeve. "Stop it! You're hurting her!"

Professor Koji slapped the back of his hand across Simon's face, knocking the child to the ground.

"Hey!" Jason dashed towards Maya's grandfather.

Professor Koji pushed Maya aside, pulled a knife from his belt, and swung the blade at Jason. The ranger dodged the weapon and stepped around Professor Koji to stand in front of Maya and Simon to protect them.

Koji's eyes slowly lit with a crimson glow.

Maya knitted her brow with confusion. "Grandpa?"

"I don't think that's your grandpa talking," Jason said.

The suits of armor suddenly came to life and stood within the display cases.

"Down!" Jason shouted as the suits of armor shattered through the glass and attacked.

Jason fought back against the armor creatures to keep them away from Maya and Simon. But while Jason was distracted, Professor Koji stalked towards his granddaughter with a crooked grin on his face.

* * *

Dragon Ranger used his sword to slash through the Rangers one-by-one.

The Green Ranger knocked Mammoth Ranger's axe away with a wide arc and swung his blade back around, slashing the Black Ranger across the chest with a burst of spark.

The Blue Ranger tried to sneak up from behind Dragon Ranger. But the Green Ranger turned with a spinning heel kick that smashed across Tricera Ranger's helmet.

Ptera Ranger and Tiger Ranger armed their Blade Blasters in short-sword mode and charged to attack their opponent.

Ptera Ranger lunged forward and stabbed her blade towards Dragon Ranger's chest. Dragon Ranger stepped aside and slapped his sword down on her blade. The Pink Ranger, having put too much power into her thrust, went tumbling forward. Then the Green Ranger immediately slammed a jump kick against Tiger Ranger's faceplate.

The Rangers fell back and regrouped.

"Where's Jason when you need him," Ptera Ranger said.

"Your _leader_ is having trouble of his own." Dragon Ranger laughed and stalked towards the four Rangers. _This is perfect…they are no match for me, just as I thought…_

"Mammoth Breaker!" Mammoth Ranger lifted his axe and swung the weapon against the ground. "Power Crusher!"

The axe created a shockwave that ripped across the ground and tore towards the Green Ranger. But Dragon Ranger leapt over the blast, flipped through the air, and slashed his sword twice across Mammoth Ranger's chest.

Dragon Ranger dashed past Mammoth Ranger while slashing across the black armor, then he turned and slashed his saber down across the Ranger's back, blade sparking on impact and knocking the Ranger off his feet.

"Zack!" Ptera Ranger shouted as she and the others ran to his side.

Tiger Ranger looked to Tricera Ranger. "Let's hit him together."

"Right," Tricera Ranger said.

The two Rangers charged towards Dragon Ranger.

"Blade Blasters up!" Tiger Ranger shouted as they switched their Blade Blasters to short-sword mode.

Dragon Ranger energized his sword with green energy. He swung the blade with a blur of jade-colored light that slashed across the two Rangers. The slash exploded against their armor and knocked them backward.

Ptera Ranger leapt forward with a jump kick, but Dragon Ranger blocked the blow, slammed the end of his hilt against the Pink Ranger's faceplate, and smashed a sidekick against her chest.

* * *

Jason jumpkicked the last armor to the ground. He turned to see Professor Koji holding Maya with a knife to her throat. Simon was trying to pry the two apart.

Professor Koji glared at Jason. "Don't make another move."

Jason pulled a knife from the back of his belt and leapt towards Professor Koji while swinging the blade towards his face.

"Don't kill him!" Maya shouted.

The knife stopped a centimeter away from Professor Koji's face, but not before the evil spirit inhabiting his body fled with fear. Professor Koji dropped to the ground.

"Grandpa!" Simon kneeled down at the old man's side. Although they were not related by blood, Professor Koji was the closet thing to a grandfather Simon ever had.

"Don't…" Professor Koji whispered in a weak, raspy voice. "Don't…be sad…my little hawk…"

Maya kneeled down next to Simon and held him close while she cried.

"It's begun," Professor Koji said. "The Rangers…you must…help them find their way."

Professor Koji slowly reached up and used his desk for balance to climb off the floor.

"Grandpa don't," Maya said. "Save your strength."

"Let's get him to a hospital," Jason said.

"No." Professor Koji sat in front of his laptop. "There isn't time…" He pulled up a data file on his computer. "This will lead you to the answers you seek…" He grabbed Jason by the shirt. "Protect my granddaughter."

Professor Koji exhaled a final, raspy breathe and collapsed in his chair.

"No!" Maya shouted. She and Simon hugged their fallen grandfather and cried.

"Tyranno Ranger!" Jason heard someone yell from outside the window. The teenager ran to the window and looked to see one of the Dark Warlords, Secmet, staring at him from a rooftop across the street.

Jason looked back at Maya and Simon. "I'll be right back."

Jason leapt through the window, used his strength to arc through the air, and landed in front of the warlord. "Are you behind this?"

"Indeed," the warlord said.

Jason armed his transformation devise. "Dino Buckler!" He changed into his Ranger form and snapped into a fighting stance. "Tyranno Ranger, Red!"

The warlord unsheathed his two swords. "I am Secmet…Warlord of Venom."

"Tyranno Sword!" Tyranno Ranger summoned his sword and charged to attack.

"Snake Bite Strike!" Venom fired a red energy wave that exploded against the Red Ranger and knocked him onto his back.

Tyranno Ranger climbed to his feet just as Venom dashed forward to attack. The villain moved at blinding speed and repeatedly stabbed the Ranger against the chest, each blow sparking on impact and forcing the Ranger several steps backward. Tyranno Ranger crashed against the rooftop.

The Red Ranger used his sword for balance while trying to pull himself back up.

Venom stalked towards the fallen Ranger. "You're weaker than I thought. It's not like me to overestimate an enemy…"

"Who you callin' weak?" Tyranno Ranger rose to his feet. "Power Wave!"

Tyranno Ranger swung his sword through a horizontal arc that fired a crimson energy wave. The wave exploded against Venom and tore through his armor with massive bursts of spark that ripped apart his body.

* * *

Bandora wrinkled her brow with anger while watching the battle from her palace balcony. The balcony was enchanted to allow her to see the Earth's surface.

She pulled a small card from her sleeve and started to whisper an incantation. The card was etched with various demonic symbols that started to pulse with dark power. She threw the card from her balcony, and it streaked towards the Earth in a comet of white-hot light.

* * *

The card struck Venom's fallen form and infused his body with energy. The Dark Warlord rose to his feet and leapt from the rooftop while growing giant-sized.

"Not again…" Tyranno Ranger looked up at the giant warlord.

* * *

Dragon Ranger turned away from the injured Rangers and looked towards the distance as Venom stomped through the streets. "Looks like Secmet is keeping your friend busy…"

"Jason…" Ptera Ranger said.

"We have to help him," Tiger Ranger said.

Dragon Ranger laughed. "You'll have to go through me first."

"If you say so!" Mammoth Ranger and the others charged towards their opponent.

Dragon Ranger hook kicked Mammoth Ranger across the helmet and cut into the other three Rangers swiftly. His blade was a blur of motion as it sparked against Ptera, Tricera, and Tiger Rangers' armor, knocking the three Rangers backward as quickly as they had tried to attack.

* * *

"Tyrannosaurus Dinozord arise!" Tyranno Ranger shouted.

The red-armored beast stomped through the streets towards Secmet as Tyranno Ranger leapt into the cockpit.

Tyrannosaurus bashed its tail against Secmet, the blow sparking against the warlord's armor. The zord stepped closer and bashed its head against the villain, knocking the warlord back a step. Tyranno roared and charged forward to attack again.

But Secmet did not give the zord a chance. He swung his blades through a series of diagonal strikes, each sparking across the zord's armor, forcing Tyranno back, until their fight moved back two city blocks.

Tyranno snapped its jaw around the warlord's arm to stop the attack. The zord tightened its jaw, snapping the warlord's armor as he winced in pain. Secmet took a step back as Tyranno lashed out with its tail, bashing across the warlord's armor.

Secmet went tumbling across the streets. He rose to his knees, clenching his injured arm, and took a step backward. "We'll meet again, Ranger…" Secmet shimmered from sight.

"We'll be waiting," Tyranno Ranger said.

* * *

Dragon Ranger chopped Tiger Ranger to the ground with a powerful strike from his sword. The Yellow Ranger went rolling back to her injured teammates.

"Haven't you fools learned?" Dragon Ranger said. "You're no match for me!"

Blasts suddenly exploded against Dragon Ranger's chest with bursts of spark. It was Tyranno Ranger with his Blade Blaster.

"You think you're so tough?" Tyranno Ranger shouted. "Take me on!"

"With pleasure!" Dragon Ranger threw his sword, and the blade struck the Red Ranger in the chest with a burst of spark.

The two opponents charged at each other and traded fierce volleys of kicks and punches.

Dragon Ranger snapped a roundkick at Tyranno Ranger's head, but the Red Ranger blocked the blow.

The Green Ranger blocked a punch from Tyranno Ranger and snapped a knifehand strike towards the Red Ranger's throat. Tyranno Ranger blocked the blow, turned, and snapped a sidekick towards Dragon Ranger's faceplate.

Dragon Ranger moved in low and swung his left hand for a knifehand strike against the Red Ranger's side. He pressed forward, slamming a right knifehand against the Red Ranger's other side, and slamming a third knifehand strike against the Ranger's neck. Dragon Ranger jump kicked Tyranno Ranger upside the helmet, knocking the Red Ranger backward.

Tyranno Ranger landed hard against his back.

Dragon Ranger picked up his sword and held it to Tyranno Ranger's throat.

"Go ahead," Tyranno Ranger said. "I'm not afraid."

"You've been weakened from your fight with Secmet…" Dragon Ranger lowered his sword. "When I defeat you…I want you to be in your prime."

Dragon Ranger turned and walked away. The Rangers looked at each other in stunned silence. They were surprised the evil Ranger had spared them.

Then Dragon Ranger turned to face the Rangers. "But let me leave you with a little gift…Dragon's Fang!"

Dragon Ranger fired a crackling sphere of jade-tinted arcane energy that exploded against the Rangers with massive bursts of spark that sent them flying off their feet and crashing against the ground.

* * *

The rangers gathered in Professor Koji's apartment while Maya tended to their wounds.

"I thought our armor was supposed to protect us?" Zack asked while Maya wrapped a bandage around his arm. "A hell of a job it's done so far."

"We're not invulnerable," Billy said.

"We should be," Zack said.

Trini sighed. "I don't think it's safe to stay here too much longer. Bandora might expect to find us all here."

"We won't stay for long." Maya walked over to her grandpa's computer. She ran her fingers across the keyboard and pulled up a .jpeg file. The file showed a map of the mountains northeast of Angel Grove.

"What is that?" Kimberly asked.

"A map my grandfather gave me before he…"

Jason placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

She nodded, not wanting anymore sympathy.

"Where does it lead?" Simon asked.

"Only one way to find out," Jason said.

…**to be continued**


	3. To Battle -Part Three: The Story Unfolds

**The Story Unfolds**

Dragon Ranger practiced with his sword skills in the depths of Bandora's palace. Each blow was swift and perfect.

He suddenly snapped around and tossed his sword like a spear. The sword struck a wall concealed by the shadows. Goldar stepped out from those shadows, inches from where the sword had struck.

"Impressive." Goldar slowly walked towards Dragon Ranger.

"You shouldn't be here," Dragon Ranger said. "Animals aren't allowed."

"And witty too," Goldar said. The two villains circled around each other on the fog-covered floor. "No wonder you're Bandora's prized warrior. Pity you fight with the grace of a Kerovian sea slug."

Dragon Ranger launched himself at Goldar and slammed the simian face down on the ground, pinning him there while bending back his arm. "You had your chance at conquering this world, Goldar. You failed. That's why I'm here. So I suggest you stay out of the way and let me show you how it's done."

Dragon Ranger released Goldar and walked out of the room while grabbing his sword.

"Get back here!" Goldar shouted. He fired a flame blast from his sword that struck a pillar and vaporized it.

Scorpina stepped from the shadows and placed her arms around Goldar. "You shouldn't let him treat you like that, lover."

Goldar narrowed his red eyes. "I don't intend to."

* * *

The five teens walked through the mountains outside of Angel Grove along with Maya and Simon. They were following a map left behind by Maya's grandfather, one of the first victims of Bandora's attacks. The rangers hoped to find answers wherever the map lead them. Answers about their powers. Their war. Bandora.

"I think we're getting close," Maya said.

Zack shook his head, out of breath. "Not close enough."

"Oh come on, Zack," Simon said as he hopped over to the teen. "This is fun."

Kimberly smiled at the teen and younger boy. Zack looked over and smiled at her too. Jason wrinkled his brow at the brief exchange. He was not happy with the blooming relationship between Kimberly and Zack.

Nearby, Trini walked over to Billy. "You've been awfully quiet."

Billy nodded. "I find it hard to believe that anything could be hidden in these mountains. This is a well explored and mapped out area."

"According to what my grandfather left me," Maya said, "only the chosen ones can find what we're looking for."

"And I bet that's it" Jason pointed to a sleek-looking stone compound in the distance.

"Whoa!" Simon started to run towards the place.

"Simon wait!" Maya ran after him. The teens looked at each other for a moment, hesitantly, and then followed.

* * *

Bandora wrinkled her brow as she watched the teens through her crystal ball. "They're trying to find Zordon…"

"Mistress…" Dragon Ranger kneeled behind Bandora. "Allow me to stop them."

"No!" Goldar practically shouted. "The Green one has had his chance. He has failed you."

"As if you haven't," Dragon Ranger spat back.

Bandora lifted her hand and struck them down with a purple energy pulse. "Enough! I'll send down my rock soldiers."

Bandora pulled out several cards from beneath her robes. She whispered an incantation that caused the cards' runes and demonic symbols to glow with dark power. She finished the incantation with a shout and threw the cards towards Earth.

* * *

The teens were walking along with Simon and Maya when the gray rock soldiers appeared all around them. The red-eyed soldiers circled around with wobbly movements, probing for the best point of attack, measuring the size and defense of their new enemies.

"You two stay back," Jason told Maya and Simon before he joined his team in fighting off the creatures.

Jason jumpkicked a soldier in the chest and smashed the creature across the head with the back of his fist. Another rock soldier came in from behind and swung a long gray arm blade towards the ranger. Jason rolled out of the way, but the blade cut across his back, drawing blood.

Jason rolled to his knees and pounced forward with a sidekick that slammed the soldier away.

Zack slammed an elbow against a soldier's midsection, then spun forward with a roundkick against its side. He finished the rock soldier off with a jumpkick upside the head.

A soldier moved in from the side and slammed a roundkick against Zack's side. Zack snapped a sidekick and spinning sidekick combo that knocked the soldier back.

Billy flipped a soldier over his shoulder, using its own momentum against the grunt, and slammed the grunt to the ground. He slammed his foot against its neck, hoping the strike would be as effective on rock soldiers as it was on humans.

Kimberly flipped backwards while kicking a soldier upside the head. The villain's body whipped backwards before crashing against the rocky ground.

Trini stood in front of Simon and Maya, protecting them from an incoming rock soldier. She slammed a palm-heel strike against a soldier's face, spun forward, and slammed a knifehand blow against the back of the soldier's neck.

After the last of the soldiers crumbled, the five rangers regrouped with Maya and Simon.

"Let's get back on track," Jason said.

The rangers moved on, and after several minutes, made their way to the base of the complex.

"Does your map say how we get inside?" Jason asked.

Maya nodded. "It says the five of you already have the keys."

"Our Power Coins," Billy said.

Jason nodded. They placed their coins in five slots on a nearby door. The doors slowly slid open with a loud, grinding noise.

They took their coins back and walked through the door. They found themselves inside a dimly-lit, neatly-polished stone chamber circled by columns, which gave the room an almost Egyptian-type feel. The walls and columns were etched with strange hieroglyphics none of the teens recognized. Control terminals, made of the same stone material, were arranged in a horseshoe pattern in the center of the room. The terminals had flat, brightly-colored control panels.

Billy walked towards the consoles, moving past a crystal globe near the center of the room. "Fascinating…"

"Don't touch that! Ay-yi-yi!" an android suddenly walked in from the shadows. The android had a saucer-shaped head and stout body.

"It's a robot!" Simon shouted with excitement and walked towards the android.

"Stay back, Simon," Maya said protectively.

A projector at the front of the chamber suddenly hummed to life. A large, holographic head appeared above the projector. "Greetings, Rangers. I am glad you have found your way here."

"Who are you?" Jason asked.

"I am Zordon of Eltar. This is my assistant, Alpha-5."

"Eltar?" Zack asked. "So are you some kind of an…alien?"

"Whoa…" Simon whispered. "An alien."

"I do come from a planet other than your own, yes," Zordon said.

"How are you involved in all this?" Billy asked.

"In more ways than you can imagine," Zordon said. "I am sure you all have many questions, so I will try to tell you all that I can."

"Who's this Bandora?" Jason asked.

"Where do our powers come from?" Billy asked.

"Who's the weird-looking green guy?" Simon asked.

"How was my grandfather involved in all of this?" Maya asked.

"Ay-yi-yi!" Alpha said. "One at a time, please."

"Perhaps if I start at the beginning…" Zordon said. "As you know, 1,700 million years ago, your world was populated by dinosaurs. What you do not know, was that there was a small ancient civilization that coexisted with the dinosaurs. They were a civilization of warriors that worshiped the ancient beasts as their Gods. They lived peacefully before the coming of DaiSatan, an evil being that I followed to your planet.

"DaiSatan recruited Bandora from one of the Earth's tribes and used her to lead his army of evil. The Earth was thrown into chaos, until one day, the One Power sent down a group of armored mythological beasts to fight against Bandora. I assisted the tribes in gathering six warriors to draw power from these beasts and fight against Bandora. They became Zyuranger.

"After years of conflict, I defeated Bandora and imprisoned her within a pocket dimension beneath the moon's surface. Now I am afraid that she has been released, and only you can stop her."

"I thought you said there used to be six of us?" Jason asked.

"The sixth Ranger was the Green Dragon Ranger who is now under the control of Bandora," Zordon said.

"You mean he used to be one of the good guys?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes," Zordon said. "His name was Burai."

"Why'd he go all bad?" Simon asked.

"His father was the Black Knight of the Yamato Clan. The Black Knight attempted to overthrow the Yamato King, but failed. As punishment, the king took possession of the Black Knight's infant son Geki and raised the boy as his own. But the Black Knight had an older son, Burai, who was 8-years-old. When the Black Knight went to war to retrieve his infant son, he was killed by the Yamato King as Burai watched. With his dying breath, the Black Knight made his child swear to uphold vengeance.

"Later, Geki and Burai were both chosen as Rangers. When Burai discovered that Geki was the adopted son of the Yamato King, Burai betrayed him and joined Bandora.

"Burai ended up taking his own life, and his Power Coin has remained in Bandora's hands ever since."

"So if this Burai isn't the Dragon Ranger anymore," Jason asked, "who is?"

"I am uncertain," Zordon said.

"Speaking of the Power Coins," Billy said, "how do they function?"

"Your Power Coin infuses your Body with the Life Energy of your Dinozord," Zordon said. "Your coin also allows your Body to channel energy from the One Power, a force that people on your planet commonly refer to as magick. Your armor is stored in your bucklers and is energized by The Power."

"So does Bandora use this Power as well?" Billy asked.

"Yes," Zordon said. "The One Power turns the Gears of Fate and provides the balance between good and evil in the entire universe.

"Bandora is a witch, capable of channeling shadow energy from The Power to control demonic beasts. Her powers are limited, mostly reliant on runes and artifacts, so she can typically only control one demonic creature at a time."

Zordon inclined his head towards the crystal sphere behind the rangers. "Please observe the Viewing Globe."

The Rangers turned to the globe to see a fiery version of their planet. "This is what will happen to your world if you fail to defeat Bandora."

The teens stared in silence, grim looks of determination on their faces.

* * *

Dragon Ranger stood on the rooftops and stared down at the city. Vengeance burned inside of him. "Soon, Rangers," he said. "Soon."

…**to be continued**


	4. Finishing Extinction

**Finishing Extinction**

Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini and Kimberly gathered in the Command Chamber as Zordon appeared. The hologram looked down at his rangers, taking notice of their stunned expressions. Zordon was not surprised by their reaction. He had the same effect on people when he had a body.

"Rangers," Zordon said. "I fear Bandora is determined to finish the task she started millions of years ago: the extinction of the dinosaurs."

"Uh, Zordon," Zack said. "I think that asteroid pretty much finished the job. Unless she wants to destroy all the fossils…"

"That is not her plan." Zordon ignored the sarcasm. "When the asteroid Bandora summoned struck the Earth, a group of wizards gathered two dinosaur eggs and locked them into a treasure chest laced with magick. They sent the case out to sea, not wanting the species they worshiped to vanish from existence."

"Zordon," Kimberly said, "I don't understand…it's just a couple of dead eggs. What can Bandora possibly do with them?"

"It's not the eggs themselves I am concerned with," Zordon said. "It is the method in which Bandora will try to retrieve them. Only those with your five Power Coins can open the treasure chest. I fear Bandora may lure you into a trap, or take hostages, to manipulate you into retrieving the eggs."

Zack shook his head. "They're just eggs."

Jason shot his teammate a glare. "Knock it off, Zack. You heard what Zordon said. People could get hurt."

"Yeah…" Zack said, "for eggs. Am I the only one that finds this ridiculous?"

The Command Chamber's alarms started to blare. Red lights flashed from within the pillars of stone, and an image of a monster appeared on the Viewing Globe. The creature had the head of a cobra with dirt-gold scales across its body and snakes wrapped around its arms. The red-eyed creature carried a bow and arrow, and its jaws were lined with saliva-dripping fangs.

The creature stalked through Maple Grove Commons, an upscale, outdoor shopping center in Angel Grove East, heavily landscaped with ornate fountains, decorative street lights, brick walking paths, and trees.

"This is Bandora's latest creation, the DoraLadoon," Zordon informed the rangers. "Bandora is able to summon these creatures, and her rock soldiers, through a deck of mystical cards she possesses. Each card is laced with shadow magick that can summon these creatures from other realms and dimensions."

Jason narrowed his eyes at the image of DoraLadoon. "Let's get to work."

* * *

SWAT teams fanned out across Maple Grove Commons. They armed their shields and rifles, surrounded DoraLadoon, and opened fire. Their bullets merely ricocheted off the demonic monster. Conventional weapons were no match for Bandora's forces.

DoraLadoon fired a trio of arrows that punctured through officers' shields and exploded, ripping apart half the police force. The remaining SWAT members fell back and retreated. Another volley of arrows turned their orderly retreat into a panicked run for their lives.

The five rangers ran onto the scene as the SWAT team retreated. The creature turned and hissed at the rangers. The snakes along its arms were squirming and slithering.

Zack cringed at the sight of the monster. "I hate snakes…"

The rangers armed their morphers. "Dino Buckler!"

* * *

Dragon Ranger stood on the roof of a nearby retail shop and watched the Rangers' battle below. He placed his right leg on the edge of the building and leaned forward on his knee. His sword was in hand but not needed.

Bandora's plan was to lure the Rangers out with her DoraLadoon, a creature she foolishly boasted of as one of her finest, and kidnap a few humans in the process. The humans would be hostages of the Dragon Ranger. He would demand that the Rangers give Bandora the eggs she wanted, or the hostages would die.

Dragon Ranger knew Bandora's desire for the eggs was stupid, but he did not question her lust for the dinosaurs' destruction. If her plan could weaken the Rangers, he could kill them. That was all that mattered.

* * *

DoraLadoon opened its jaws and spat a volley of leather-skinned snakes. The snakes wrapped around the Rangers' bodies despite their best efforts to fight back. The snakes tightened around the Rangers' arms, chests, and necks, and dug fangs against their armor, teeth sparking on impact with each bite.

DoraLadoon fired crimson optic blasts that exploded against the Rangers with a massive burst of sparks that knocked them off their feet.

The snakes, immune to the blast, kept squeezing and biting. DoraLadoon cocked an arrow and let it fly. The arrow stopped above the Rangers while in midair and started spinning, spreading a shower of sparks that exploded against the Rangers with a violent series of sparks.

A scream sounded nearby. The Rangers, still struggling on the ground against the snakes, turned to see Dragon Ranger standing near a fountain. The evil Ranger was grabbing hold of a young girl and holding his sword to her neck.

Dragon Ranger looked to DoraLadoon. "Call your little snakes off. I need to have a word with my good friends here."

The snakes released their hold. The Rangers slowly rose to their feet, their bodies weak and battered.

"Bandora has a little job for you fools," Dragon Ranger said. "I'm sure you've already heard all about it from that bloated head who calls himself your mentor."

Tyranno Ranger raised his sword, despite his trembling weakness. Every joint and muscle in his body ached with pain, but he was not going to let that stop him. "You have five seconds to let that girl go, warlord."

"Fine," Dragon Ranger said. "In two seconds you'll be in too much pain to count." He extended his hand and fired a jade energy pulse that exploded against the Rangers' armor.

"Now…" Dragon Ranger said. "About that job. You will bring the dinosaur eggs to me. At the top of the eTech skyscraper. You have thirty minutes. Not a second more."

Tyranno Ranger rose to his feet, his body still trembling from snake bites. "Fine. But if you hurt even one hair on her head-"

Dragon Ranger plucked a hair from the girl's head. "Spare me the false threats. Get the dinosaur eggs. Now."

* * *

Goldar watched through his viewing crystal as Dragon Ranger taunted the Rangers. He hated the Green one. Dragon Ranger did not deserve to defeat the Rangers.

Goldar snarled just thinking about it. He was not about to stand by and watch the plan unfold. Either Dragon Ranger would win, or an opportunity to eliminate the Power Rangers would pass. Neither was acceptable.

* * *

The Rangers met Dragon Ranger on the rooftop 28 minutes later. He held the girl in his arm and pressed his blade against her throat. He wondered if the Rangers knew that the girl's fate was sealed. Her death would enrage the Rangers, make them act on emotion and not think. Her death would throw the team off guard. That's what Dragon Ranger wanted.

The Rangers stepped forward and tossed down the chest containing the eggs. Zordon had teleported them to the chest and brought them back to the exchange point.

"There," Tyranno Ranger said. "Now let the girl go."

"But of course," Dragon Ranger said in an icy tone. He slit the girl's neck and tossed her aside.

"NO!" Tyranno Ranger shouted. The Rangers pounced forward to attack.

A group of rock soldiers suddenly appeared and blocked the Rangers from Dragon Ranger. Even the warlord was taken aback by the grunts. "What the hell?"

Goldar glided through the air and dropped onto the roof while retracting his wings. He armed his runed double-edged blade, the _Golken_, and aimed it towards the Rangers. "Your doom is here, Rangers!"

"Goldar!" Dragon Ranger shouted. "What are you doing here, monkey brain!?" A telepathic spell suddenly cut through his mind, causing him to drop to his knees in pain. It was Bandora. She wanted the eggs.

"Damn her," Dragon Ranger muttered beneath his breath as he retrieved the chest. He shimmered away back to the palace.

Goldar led the rock soldiers in a charge, and they slammed against the Rangers. Mammoth Ranger, Tricera Ranger, Tiger Ranger, and Ptera Ranger split up and attacked the soldiers, slamming against them with a flurry of kicks and punches.

Tyranno Ranger snapped his Blade Blaster into short-sword mode and squared off with Goldar. The two opponents started circling around each other, switching fighting stances, and preparing to strike.

"Bandora's gone too far this time," Tyranno Ranger said.

Goldar ignored the Ranger's comments. The simian had been inactive for too long while the warlords did battle. He did not want to waste time with banter. This was his time to strike. His turn to win.

Goldar swung his sword and launched fiery pulses of energy that exploded against Tyranno Ranger's armor. Tyranno Ranger was blasted backward, and when the sparks cleared, Goldar was standing in front of him and swinging his sword.

Goldar's blade slashed diagonally across Tyranno Ranger's armor. Tyranno Ranger spun with the blow and slashed his blade horizontally across Goldar's chest. The Ranger snapped a sidekick that smashed against the simian's armor and knocked the villain backward.

* * *

Dragon Ranger kneeled before Bandora and slid the box to her feet. Bandora glared down at the box with a hatred that even Dragon Ranger could not understand. She was being irrational. "I have brought you your prize, my empress."

Bandora extended her staff towards the box. Her magick lifted the lid to reveal two preserved dinosaur eggs. Her staff pulsed with dark-purple energy that consumed the eggs. An evil glimmer sparkled in Bandora's eye. "Kai…" she said softly. "You can rest easy now."

Dragon Ranger tilted his head with confusion. _Who the hell is Kai…? _

* * *

Goldar slashed his sword across Tyranno Ranger's armor. The Red Ranger went stumbling across the roof as Goldar stalked forward. "It's finally over, little red weakling! The DoraLadoon has taken the fight out of you!"

Tyranno Ranger rose to his feet and looked up to see DoraLadoon step alongside Goldar. The other Rangers, having finished off the rock soldiers, regrouped around their leader.

"Kimberly," Zordon's voice said over the teams' communicators. "Use your Ptera Bow to strike DoraLadoon before he can launch his snakes."

DoraLadoon hissed and spat a volley of snakes at the five Rangers.

"Get back!" Tyranno Ranger pushed Ptera Ranger out of the way just in time for her to get clear of the snakes. But the other Rangers were whipped with the creatures, which slithered around their bodies.

Ptera Ranger rolled across the roof, rolled into a crouched fighting stance, and immediately armed her Ptera Bow. She armed an arrow and aimed. DoraLadoon spat another volley of snakes at the Pink Ranger. Ptera Ranger leapt aside, out of the snakes' path, and fired a trio of arrows. The arrows cut through the monster's throat and exploded, blasting off the creature's head.

The monster's body fell backward and exploded with a shockwave that knocked Goldar off the roof. With the monster gone, the individual snakes shriveled up and died.

* * *

Goldar limped back to his chambers in Bandora's palace. Dragon Ranger waited for him in the shadows. "You messed up again. Did you actually think you stood a chance against the Rangers? You're barely a match for one of them, let alone the entire team."

Goldar snarled and pounced towards Dragon Ranger. Dragon Ranger grabbed the simian by the arm and slammed him against the ground. "Never again. You will never again interfere with _my _fight against the Rangers. Never again."

Goldar snarled. "I will kill you…"

"I'm shaking in my boots, dog breath." Dragon Ranger stood and walked away.

Goldar glared at the Ranger's back. "I will kill you…"

* * *

Kimberly sat outside the Command Chamber, leaning against her knees as she looked out at the rock formations surrounding her. She could not get the image of the murdered girl out of her mind. It was the most terrifying thing she had ever seen.

Zack sat down beside her and draped an arm around her. She laid her against his shoulder and said nothing.

…**to be continued**


	5. Brothers and Sisters

**Brothers and Sisters**

An enticing melody played throughout the chambers of Bandora's palace. The sound came from a girl playing a harpsichord with strings of energy. She was dressed in white and red robes covered with a light suit of golden armor. Her long dark hair was pulled back and held together by an intricate golden hairpiece. A black cloth covered the lower part of her face so that only her dark brown eyes were visible.

Gurail walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder as a sign of affection. "I'm glad you're doing well."

She placed her hand on his and slowly ran her fingers along the indents of his gauntlet. Kyra felt awkward within Bandora's palace, and she didn't know why. Only Gurail and her music gave her comfort. "This is still all so strange…I feel like…"

"Give it time, Kyra, my love," Gurail said.

Dragon Ranger watched Kyra from the shadows. He felt a deep aching inside of him that seemed both strange and somehow familiar.

Dragon Ranger shook his head and stumbled through the hallway. He braced himself against a wall and placed his hand on his helmet. "What…why does she make me feel this way?"

He approached his chambers to find the three other dark warlords chatting with each other, each with their helmet off. The three warlords appeared human, except for their odd-colored hair. Venom's hair was as green as Dragon Ranger's armor. Kayl's hair was deep crimson, and Dayus' hair was dark purple.

"He's weak and pathetic," Kayl said. "If he was a real warlord, he would have the head of the Red Ranger by now."

"He's not even one of us," Venom said. "He's a Ranger."

"Dragon's Fang!" Dragon Ranger fired a sphere of green arcane energy that exploded against the three villains and knocked them down. "I'm more fit to be a warlord than you three will ever be!"

"Hmph," one of the warlords said mockingly.

"Prove it," Venom said.

"I don't need to prove anything to you dogs," Dragon Ranger said as he turned and walked away. His body trembled with rage as he moved down the dark hallways. "They want proof…" He rolled his hands into fists. "They'll get their proof…"

* * *

Kimberly walked down the steep stairs outside of Angel Grove South Community High School. She sighed with frustration and adjusted her backpack. "School sucks…"

Kimberly's gymnastics coach had given her a hard time again, berating her every move and stance. Her teammates always laughed at the exchanges. They enjoyed seeing the school's star gymnast repeatedly put down.

Jason caught up with Kimberly after wading through a crowd of departing students. He walked over to her, his own book bag draped over his shoulder. "Hey Kimberly."

"Jason…" Kimberly said, surprised to see him. "What are you doing down here?"

He shrugged. "I was in the neighborhood, so I thought I'd drop by and say hi."

Kimberly arced an eyebrow and smiled, not believing what she was hearing. "Jason, you go to school on the other side of the city."

Jason grinned sheepishly. "I know."

Jason and Kimberly walked away from the school towards Kimberly's apartment, which was several blocks away within walking distance.

"So," Jason said. "I hear Zack asked you out again for this weekend?"

"How'd you hear that?" Kimberly asked, starting to get a little defensive.

"Simon has a big mouth," Jason said.

"Ah. So what's a matter? Jealous?" Kimberly grinned jokingly.

Jason shook his head. "It's not that at all…it's just that…I'm not sure I like him. He doesn't take anything seriously, he has no respect for anyone, and I swear he's on something."

"Oh please," Kimberly said. She started walking faster. She hated it when people tried to control her life. She was independent. She had to be.

"Kimberly…" Jason tried to catch up with her.

"Look Jason," she snapped and turned around. "I've appreciated the way you've looked out for me since we've met but…I don't need that. You're like the over-protective big brother I never asked for."

"I…" Jason stopped. He looked like someone just punched him in the gut. "I'm sorry."

He turned and practically ran away.

Kimberly sighed and shook her head while she watched Jason run off. _What was that all about?_

* * *

Jason walked alone across the rainy streets at night. He passed through the Oak Gate neighborhood, an area overlapping Angel Grove North and Angel Grove Central, which was quickly becoming a bad part of the city. A few rival gangs had moved to the area, and drugs and weapon sales were becoming more common. The streets and alleys were narrow, and run-down buildings were crammed close together.

He stopped by an alley and looked down between the two buildings. "This is where it happened," he said quietly as he walked down the alley. "Why couldn't I save you…"

A gust of wind howled down the alley from behind Jason. Dragon Ranger shimmered into appearance. "Because you're worthless."

Jason turned and snapped into a fighting stance. "What do you want?"

"Take a wild guess," Dragon Ranger said.

Jason armed his morpher. "Dino Buckler!" Energy shimmered around him as he changed into his Ranger form.

The two Rangers charged at each other. Tyranno Ranger moved low with a leg sweep while Dragon Ranger spun forward with a jump-spinning heal kick. He passed over the Red Ranger.

The two opponents turned and snapped roundkicks at each other that they each blocked. They exchanged a fierce volley of kicks and punches.

* * *

Kimberly creaked open the doors to Master Ohm's dojo. The dojo was surrounded by a grove of trees and flower gardens in Little Tokyo, in northwestern Angel Grove.

Kimberly peaked her head inside. "Is Jason here?"

Master Ohm sat in a meditative pose on his dojo mat. The balding, Asian man dressed in a brown kimono, and his hair was pure white. He looked up, met Kimberly in the eyes, and shook his head. "No…may I help you with something?"

Kimberly took a step inside the dojo. "You're Master Ohm, right? Jason's teacher?"

Master Ohm nodded and smiled. He waved his hand down towards the mat. "Yes. Please…have a seat and tell me what troubles you."

Kimberly hesitated for a moment before sitting down. "Well…I snapped at him today and I wanted to apologize…sort of."

"But there's more," Ohm stated more than asked. "More you want to know."

Kimberly shrugged. "Well...yeah…it's just that…he kind of acts weird around me sometimes."

Ohm smiled and nodded. "You look much like Janet. It's to be expected."

"Who's Janet?" Kimberly asked.

Ohm sighed, and a look of sorrow fell across his face. "Janet was Jason's twin sister. The two were very close. They shared the same zest for life, as well as the same talent in the martial arts.

"Not too long ago, they were out on the town at night, and while taking a short cut down an alley, they were mugged.

"Jason and Janet both fought back, but during the struggle, a gun went off, and Janet lost her life. The attackers fled, leaving Jason alone with his dying sister in his arms. He hasn't been the same since then. He was always protective of his sister, and the one time he couldn't help her, she died."

Ohm sighed again. The memory was still clearly vivid and freshly painful. "I suggest you talk to him. He needs a friend."

Kimberly nodded. Her communicator went off before she could reply. Zordon and Alpha had provided the rangers with wrist communicators for them to keep in touch and access special teleportation powers.

Kimberly thanked Master Ohm and went outside. She hid behind a tree before activating her communicator. "This is Kimberly."

"Kimberly," Alpha said, "Dragon Ranger is attacking Jason in the city! You and the others must help him."

She nodded, determined to help her friend. _God, I can't believe I snapped at him…_ "I'm on my way."

* * *

Dragon Ranger slammed a sidekick against Tyranno Ranger's chest. The Red Ranger sprung back and swung his Blade Blaster towards the Green Ranger's head. But the evil Ranger grabbed Tyranno Ranger's arm and lifted him off his feet. Dragon Ranger tossed Tyranno Ranger against a wall.

Tyranno Ranger smashed against the brick wall, making a web-like crater on impact before slipping down and crashing against the ground.

"You're worthless," Dragon Ranger said. He stalked towards his fallen foe and armed his sword. "Barely worthy to be finished off by my blade. It's a wonder you got your powers in the first place."

Tyranno Ranger rose to his feet and armed his Tyranno Sword. He tightened his grip on the weapon. "We'll see who's worthless."

The Rangers charged at each other and clashed swords. Tyranno Ranger parried Dragon Ranger's blow, arced his sword around, and chopped towards the Green Ranger's head. Dragon Ranger high blocked the blow, pushed Tyranno Ranger back, and slammed a front kick against the Red Ranger's chest.

Dragon Ranger followed with a spinning heel kick that slammed against Tyranno Ranger's helmet and sent the Red Ranger crashing through a wooden wall. Tyranno Ranger rolled out of control across a concrete floor in an abandoned building. He rose to his knees and looked up to see Dragon Ranger step out of the rain and into the building.

Tyranno Ranger placed a hand on his injured left shoulder. It felt dislocated, but he could not be sure. All he knew was that he was in pain, and his left arm was nearly useless.

Dragon Ranger stalked towards his foe and extended his sword. "And now it's time to end our little game….It's been fun…"

Tyranno Ranger glared at the approaching evil Ranger. He tightened his grip on his saber, ready to pounce forward as soon as Dragon Ranger moved close enough. The Red Ranger would not let himself go down without a fight.

Red energy lances suddenly exploded against Dragon Ranger. The blasts took him by surprise and knocked him backward. Dragon Ranger looked up to see the other four Power Rangers dash to Tyranno Ranger's side.

Tiger Ranger draped Tyranno Ranger's arm over her shoulder. "You should have called for help, Jason."

"I was a bit busy," Tyranno Ranger said as he stood on his own.

Zordon spoke through the Rangers' communicators. "Bring your weapons together to form the Power Blaster: a mystical cannon that combines your energy into a powerful blast."

"Alright, Zordon," Tyranno Ranger said. "Let's bring our weapons together guys…form the Power Blaster!"

The Rangers combined their weapons. The Mammoth Breaker formed the main cannon of the weapon. The Ptera Bow rested perpendicular across the barrel. Tricera Ranger's lance split in two and joined Tiger Ranger's daggers across the bow.

"Power Blaster!" the Rangers shouted. "Fire!"

Four energy streams burst from the cannon and combined into one. The blast exploded against Dragon Ranger, knocking him off his feet and sending him crashing back into the alley. He slammed through a brick wall, kicking up debris and dust.

Dragon Ranger slowly crawled from the rubble, his chest shield having protected him from most of the blast. Tyranno Ranger stepped forward and aimed his sword at the fallen Green Ranger. "Go crawling back to Bandora, you wanna-be Ranger."

Dragon Ranger rose to his feet. "You won't be so lucky next time, Ranger."

The villain shimmered away.

* * *

Jason and Kimberly kneeled down at Janet's grave. Kimberly had asked to come, and Jason accepted her offer. He was not used to letting people share his pain, but decided to make an exception.

"I wish you would have told me sooner," Kimberly said.

Jason nodded, his eyes fixed on the tombstone. "I wanted to…I just wasn't sure how."

Kimberly placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault…"

"It is," Jason said without hesitation. ""I couldn't save her, Kim. But it's different now. No one's going to lose anyone else because of me. Not while I have this power."

…**to be continued**


	6. Life

**Life's Lessons**

The Cathedral had no cultural boundaries. The coffee house/dance club in Angel Grove North was frequented by a broad range of teenagers, from preppies dressed in neat shirts and slacks, to Goths dressed in all black. The Cathedral was a favorite hangout for Zack and his friends from school.

Zack sat at a small table with three of his friends. He drank Coke instead of coffee or tea. The room was dimly lit with the faint glow of neon lights creeping in from the dance floor in the building's rear.

"So what's her name?" Zack's friend Ian asked. Ian wore a black jacket draped over a gray buttoned shirt. His dark hair was short and slick.

"Kimberly," Zack said. "We're going out again this weekend."

Zack's friend Kevin slugged him on the shoulder. "You dog."

Zack smiled and shrugged. "I try." He pulled out a flask of alcohol and filled his cup with it. He took a hard drink. "Whoa…" he shook his head.

"Would you like some Coke with that?" Ian laughed. "Damn, man, you've been going all day."

Zack simply smiled and took another sip. The teenager often drank with his friends. On weekends they would gather at whichever home was parent-less to smoke weed and sample other drugs.

Zack was about to come back with a witty remark when his communicator toned. "Oh man, not now…"

"I didn't know you had a pager," Ian said.

"It was a gift." Zack rose to his feet, the alcohol hitting his head with a wave of dizziness. He stumbled to the door, hoping Bandora had sent a monster no stronger than a bunny. A very small bunny.

* * *

Mammoth Ranger ran to the Starr Financial District in Angel Grove West. A four-armed gladiator-type creature was ripping apart the streets with energy blasts and swipes from his broadswords. The creature threw a car into a building, causing a massive explosion.

"Zack!" Tiger Ranger called when she saw her teammate run towards them. DoraGladiator was too powerful for the team to handle with only four Rangers.

Mammoth Ranger regrouped with the others and leaned on his knees to catch his breath. Another wave of dizziness hit him. He had learned a few months ago that alcohol and exercise was not a wise mix.

Ptera Ranger placed a hand on his back. "Are you okay?"

"Just great," Mammoth Ranger said as he steadied himself. "Too much movement makes my head spin."

"Maybe you should sit this one out," Ptera Ranger said.

"No way." Mammoth Ranger swatted her hand away and stepped past her. He was not about to let her think he was worthless. "He's mine!"

Mammoth Ranger charged at the monster. DoraGladiator stepped back into a fighting stance and aimed his sword at the approaching Ranger.

"That hot head!" Tyranno Ranger shouted. He was growing tired of Mammoth Ranger's recklessness.

"Mammoth Breaker!" Mammoth Ranger held his axe high and leapt towards the monster.

DoraGladiator slashed his blade across Mammoth Ranger's chest with a burst of spark that knocked the Black Ranger from the air. Mammoth Ranger crashed onto his back as the monster stalked towards him.

The Black Ranger ignored the pain and shot to his feet, throwing himself at the monster for a second time.

DoraGladiator effortlessly blocked Mammoth Ranger's chops and slashes. The monster's lower hands pulled out two double-edged axes and charged the blades with crackling energy.

"Crusher Axe!" The energized blades slashed against Mammoth Ranger with a massive burst of spark that tossed him backward. The Black Ranger stumbled out of control and landed near a marble sculpture at the center of the plaza.

DoraGladiator powered up a massive electrical blast and fired at Mammoth Ranger, who had risen to his knees.

"No!" Tyranno Ranger shouted as he pushed Mammoth Ranger out of the way. The blast exploded against the Red Ranger's helmet with deafening force.

Tyranno Ranger's limp body crashed back against the ground. His broken helmet dissipated because of a power overload in his body. Jason's bare forehead had blood trickling down it.

"Jason!" Ptera Ranger ran to her friend's side while snapping arrows at the gladiator monster to keep it at bay. The four Rangers gathered around their fallen leader's side and teleported away with a burst of light.

* * *

"How do you feel, Dragon Ranger?" Goldar asked. The two villains stood on Bandora's palace balcony and watched the battle on Earth. "Knowing that a barely-sentient monstrosity could accomplish what you couldn't? Could kill the Red Ranger?"

"Never under estimate your enemies, Goldar," Dragon Ranger said. He kept his eyes on the planet below. "That's why you've failed time and again."

Goldar snarled his teeth and reached for his sword, ready to silence the Ranger with a swipe from his blade.

Dragon Ranger turned and walked past the simian, still not making eye contact. "I have more important things to do…"

Goldar turned and glared at the departing Ranger. "Fool," he grumbled under his breath. "Foolish boy."

* * *

The rangers returned to the Command Chamber. Alpha and Billy led Jason to one of the medical beds on the outskirts of the chamber. The medical table was made of stone identical to the rest of the chamber. A panel attached the table had a slick, flat control console with various colored controls and displays.

Billy and Alpha laid Jason onto the medical bed. They extended a slab that hovered over his chest. Light pulsed through the slab like blood coursing through veins. Alpha and Billy monitored Jason's vital signs and tended to his wounds. A soft blue glow drifted over his body as the medical bed made what repairs it could.

Zack sat with his back against one of the chamber's outer columns. His head hung low as Billy and Alpha tended to Jason nearby.

Kimberly sat across from him on the floor, placing a hand on his leg. "Are you okay?"

Zack shook his head. The teen was consumed with guilt. "No…no I'm not. This is all my fault."

Kimberly shook her head and leaned forward. "No it's not. You're being too hard on yourself."

"No, Kimberly," Zack said as he pushed himself back onto his feet. "I'm not being hard enough." He turned and ran off.

* * *

DoraGladiator continued to stomp through the streets. His rampage had moved from the financial district to Angel Springs Plaza, a path of white concrete that wrapped through flower gardens and patches of grass with ornate statues and fountains.

Zack ran to the scene. His rage and anger covered his guilt. He skid to a halt and watched the monster send an energy blast exploding through a statue.

"Hey you!" Zack shouted. "The freak with the four arms!"

The mindless gladiator turned and hissed at the ranger. The monster recognized his enemy well. Its entire existence hinged on killing the teens.

"You hurt my friend," Zack shouted as he readied his Dino Buckler. "Now I'm going to hurt you! Dino Buckler!"

Zack thrust the buckler forward and snapped it open. Dark energy spread across his body as he transformed into his suit of armor. He snapped into a fighting stance. "Mammoth Ranger! Black!"

The opponents charged at one another. Mammoth Ranger armed his axe, but DoraGladiator chose to fight bare handed.

Mammoth Ranger leapt through the air and chopped an axe towards the monster's head. DoraGladiator blocked the blow with one set of hands and double punched Mammoth Ranger in the chest with another set.

Mammoth Ranger fell to the ground, but quickly flipped back up.

"Blade Blaster!" The Black Ranger fired lances of energy at the creature. But DoraGladiator quickly armed his weapons and deflected each blast.

"Electric Shocker!" DoraGladiator fired a bolt of electric energy that exploded against Mammoth Ranger and sent him crashing into one of the plaza fountains.

* * *

Jason rubbed the back of his head and sat up on the medical bed. His entire body ached. Dots of light still blurred his vision. He rubbed his eyes to try and clear his sight.

"He's awake!" young Simon called out from besides the medical bed. Maya and Simon had arrived at the Command Chamber after hearing about Jason's injury.

Jason fought a wave of dizziness and rose to his feet. "What's going on?"

Zordon looked to the ranger. "You were injured by Bandora's latest creature and brought here. Zack is now engaging the monster alone."

"What?" Kimberly asked with shock. She and the others looked to the Viewing Globe. An image appeared of Mammoth Ranger getting pummeled by DoraGladiator's fists.

"The five of you must function together," Zordon told the rangers. "Your strength lies in team work."

Jason looked to his team. "Let's go help Zack…"

"May The Power protect you," Zordon said.

* * *

DoraGladiator chopped a blade towards Mammoth Ranger's head. But Tyranno Ranger appeared and kicked the blade away. The Red Ranger smashed a spinning heel kick against the monster, knocking it away from Mammoth Ranger.

"You're on a roll today," Mammoth Ranger said as he climbed back to his feet.

"Let's form the Power Blaster," Tricera Ranger said.

"Good call," Tyranno Ranger said. "Let's bring 'em together!"

The Rangers combined their five weapons to form the Power Blaster. "Power Blaster!" the Rangers shouted. "Fire!"

DoraGladiator charged at the Rangers. But the Power Blaster fired a stream of energy that punched through the monster's armor and tore through its body. The creature's energy overloaded and exploded with a ball of flame.

One of Bandora's cards streaked through the skies and struck the monster's remains. The card triggered a spell that reassembled the four-armed monster on a gigantic scale.

The Rangers raised their hands towards the skies and called for their cavalry. "Dinozords, arise!"

The five Dinozords stomped through the streets. The Rangers leapt into their zords' cockpits.

"Dinozord fusion!" Tyranno Ranger shouted.

The five Dinozords reassembled and combined to form the Megadinozord. The Rangers joined in the Megazord's central cockpit, embedded in its chest armor.

DoraGladiator swung an axe towards the Megazord. But Megadinozord used its forearm to parry the blow and slammed a backfist against the creature's chest.

"Let's make this quick," Tyranno Ranger said. "Megadinozord Saber, Battle Crash!"

Megadinozord lifted its sword high above its head. The blade energized with crimson power as the Megazord swung downward. The saber cut through the gladiator, causing the creature to stumble backward as its energy overloaded and exploded.

* * *

Zack sat alone outside the Command Chamber. Jason walked up besides his fellow ranger and took a seat. Zack had told Jason to meet him outside.

"So what's up?" Jason asked.

Zack took a deep breath. What he was about to say did not come easy for him. "I just wanted to…say thanks," he said. "And I'm sorry. You almost died because of me."

"We're part of a team now," Jason said. "We have to look out for each other. We're not invincible you know."

Zack nodded. "I know now."

Jason patted him on the back. "Thanks Zack."

Jason climbed back to his feet and walked inside. Zack followed a moment later, Jason's words weighing heavy on his mind. They were not invincible. Far from it.

* * *

Zack sat on his basement floor with a group of friends. His parents were gone for the weekend on different business trips, meaning it was his turn to host. They passed around a small black-and-gold marijuana bowl.

"You're awfully quiet," Ian said to him. "We usually can't shut you up about this time."

The others laughed, more so than the comment called for.

Zack nodded, his eyes glazed over. "I was just thinking…"

"About what?"

"Death."

They laughed again between hits.

"Seriously," Zack said. "Who knows when we're going to die? Or how? It could happen tomorrow."

His friends laughed at him again. Kevin leaned so far back with laughter he actually tipped over.

Zack shook his head and took another hit. _It's all real to me now…too real._

…**to be continued**


	7. Sidelines

**Sidelines**

His life was turned upside down. The world as he knew it was crazy. Monster movies like Godzilla didn't seem funny anymore, since most residents of Angel Grove had seen the real thing. As for the army, who needed them? Protection came from five strangers in bright shiny suits, that everyone swore looked like spandex.

Seventeen-year-old Michael Long sighed and shook his head as he passed a newspaper stand. A newspaper front page showed pictures of workers and firemen cleaning through the rubble after a monster attack in Angel Grove South.

Michael had only lived in Angel Grove for a year and had just started adapting to the place. Few cities on Earth were quite as large, so Angel Grove was divided into five main districts. Most viewed each district as an independent city of its own.

But now Michael had other things to adjust too. Things like the newspaper's front page article: "Monster rampage kills 16."

"Hey Michael!" a voice shouted from nearby. It was his friend Brandy. The red-headed girl ran over to him. "Wait up!"

Brandy ran to his side and slung an arm over his shoulder. She was always cheery, and sometimes, it drove Michael crazy. Especially on days like the one he was having.

"Are you going to the movies with us tonight?" she asked.

Michael shook his head. "Nah, I think I'll stay home and read."

Brandy rolled her eyes. "What else is new. Don't be worthless. Come with us."

A siren cut through the city streets. The sound didn't signal a fire, tornado, or earthquake: it signaled a monster attack. An actual monster alarm. At school they even had monster drills.

"Fucking insanity," Michael said as he and Brandy moved to the nearest shelter.

* * *

Scorpina went behind Bandora's back to attack the Power Rangers. Goldar's mate ached for battle, and she was confident she could kill each of Zordon's elk. They were only children.

A group of rock soldiers split up and attacked the Rangers as Scorpina stood by and watched. The grunts would wear the Rangers down, and she would learn their fighting styles while watching in the meantime.

The first thing she noticed was how they wasted so many movements. Sometimes it seemed as if they were dancing instead of fighting.

Tricera Ranger slammed a double punch against a rock soldier's chest. Two more grunts charged at him, but Tricera Ranger dropped and swept the legs out from underneath one of the soldiers.

Tyranno Ranger armed his sword and chopped down vertically, ripping through an incoming rock soldier.

Ptera Ranger leapt through the air and snapped off two arrows. The arrows exploded against a pair of grunts and knocked them backward.

Tiger Ranger flipped backward while kicking a soldier upside the head.

Mammoth Ranger reached back and slammed an elbow against a rock soldier that had tried to sneak up on him.

Scorpina armed her boomerang-shaped blade. It was time for her to strike. She ran her hand along the blade's edge as it gathered golden energy. She tossed the blade forward. The blade spun and cut against the Rangers, exploded with clouds of spark against their armor.

* * *

Ironically, monster attacks were great for Angel Grove's economy. The shelters provided hundreds of jobs for people.

The city's shelters were nothing to brag about yet. But future designs showed luxury waiting rooms, television screens and games. Some of the more daring developers actually proposed opening food courts in some of the main shelters.

Michael was again sickened by his surreal existence. He sat on a carpeted floor and played a game of cards with Brandy.

"I can't believe what they're actually trying to do with these places," Michael said. It was his first time in the shelter during an actual attack. "I mean, Christ…we spend more time in these things for school drills than we do actual emergencies."

Brandy rolled her eyes, something she found herself doing a lot when she was with Michael. "I think it's a good idea. The more you give people to do, the less they'll worry."

"In theory," Michael said. "But 16 people died yesterday. No one seems to give a damn. We just go about our lives…and some people are actually trying to profit from it. I saw pictures of the golden monkey thing that trashed a whole city block and killed more than a dozen people. A bunch of losers were selling the things."

Brandy shrugged. "It's just the way the world works. Everyone is apathetic these days. It's…just the way it is."

"Well it's stupid," Michael said. "Just stupid."

* * *

Ptera Ranger and Tyranno Ranger leapt towards Scorpina. Ptera Ranger swung her bow towards the villain's head. But Scorpina sidestepped and slapped her blade against the Ranger's weapon.

Ptera Ranger's momentum made her fall forward and crash to the ground.

Tyranno Ranger swung his sword towards Scorpina's chest. Scorpina blocked the blow with her blade. The two opponents pressed their swords together while staring face-to-face, trying to gain the upper hand.

"Give up, Scorpina," Tyranno Ranger said.

She merely knocked his weapon aside and slashed across the Ranger's chest, blade sparking on impact.

* * *

"Christ," Michael muttered as he placed down another card. "How long is this thing going to last?"

"All right," Brandy dropped her normally cheery tone and pushed the cards aside. "What is this really about?"

"I'm shitty," Michael said. "That's all."

"But why?" Brandy asked.

Michael sighed with frustration. He hated explaining himself. "I don't really think it's that complicated. Do you _see_ where we are? Do you _see_? This is insane. It's driving me insane."

Brandy knew there was a deeper meaning to Michael's feelings but decided not to press the issue. They kept playing cards.

* * *

Later that day, Brandy sat on her bed and cried. She had never been more terrified than when she was in that shelter. Michael was right, although she'd never tell him that. Their world had gone mad. Brandy just managed to hide it well.

She tried to be optimistic. She put on a facade of bravery. But it hurt. She was afraid. Werewolves, vampires, the boogey men, and all creatures kids grow up scared of, could now actually be under a bed, in a closet, or around a corner.

Her mother burst into her daughter's room. "Pack your bags. We're leaving."

"What?" Brandy asked, sniffing back her tears.

"Today was the last draw. I refuse to live in a place like...like this!" she practically shouted. "We're going to stay with my mother in Reefside. It's quiet there. And normal. Until we find a place to stay, we'll leave our things here."

"But…Reefside's all the way in Virginia-"

"No buts," her mom said. "We'll take a plane from the Crossworld City airport tomorrow. We'll have our things brought to us later. Pack what you can now."

Brandy's mother left the room. Brandy curled up into ball and leaned her head against her knees.

* * *

Bandora had been launching a stream of monsters that week. The Rangers had fought against a spider creature, a monster whose head resembled an elephant, a flea-type monster, and a slimy creature covered with claws and a mouthful of fangs.

Each creature had stormed through the city and caused massive damage before being taken down by the Rangers.

The latest attack was Bandora's biggest yet. The Dark Warlords fought against four of the Rangers while one of Bandora's creatures, the black-armored DoraKnight, isolated and attacked Mammoth Ranger.

The battle was at Angel's Wing Plaza, a park area in Angel Grove South. An asphalt path wrapped through a grassy field, dotted with trees and surrounded by the cityscape. A single, multi-level fountain was near the path.

Secmet armed his swords and charged at Tricera Ranger. The villain moved so quickly his arms became blurs of motion that stabbed against the Blue Ranger with massive bursts of spark.

Nearby, Tyranno Ranger clashed his sword against Kayl's blade. Kayl snarled and sent tendrils of black energy along his sword. The energy lashed out and exploded against the Red Ranger's armor, knocking him backward.

Meanwhile Dragon Ranger jumpkicked Tiger Ranger upside the head. The Yellow Ranger stumbled backward but kept her balance and snapped a roundkick at Dragon Ranger's side. Dragon Ranger blocked the blow and slammed a backfist across the Yellow Ranger's helmet.

Nearby Dayus slashed several bladed spears across Ptera Ranger before she could fire an arrow.

Mammoth Ranger wanted to help the Pink Ranger, but he was busy fighting against DoraKnight.

The Black Ranger leapt towards DoraKnight and swung his axe towards the monster's head. But the knight used his sword to block the blow. Flashes of yellow energy discharged from the blade and exploded against the axe, creating a shockwave that knocked the Black Ranger backward.

Mammoth Ranger used his axe to steady himself while rising back to his knees. The axe was smoking and black around the edges, damaged from the DoraKnight's blade. "Damn...he trashed my axe!"

DoraKnight charged forward and slashed upward across Mammoth Ranger's body, whipping the Ranger backward.

* * *

Brandy was running away from home. At least she thought she was. She wasn't sure what she was doing. Yes, the city scared her, but could she leave it so abruptly? Leave her friends? Leave Michael?

How could her mom spring this up on her all of a sudden? Just when she thought things couldn't get any crazier, they did.

Brandy sniffed back her tears and walked across a path leading into Angel's Wing Plaza. She didn't notice the plaza was deserted. She didn't hear the metal clashing nearby - until a shockwave knocked her off her feet.

She screamed as she looked up to see the Red Ranger slam back-first onto the ground in front of her. Kayl stood nearby, a cold and thin smile on his face, and charged his sword with black electricity.

Tyranno Ranger looked back to Brandy. "Run. Get out of here, now!"

Her body froze with fear.

Kayl swung his blade and fired a jagged burst of black energy- aimed towards Brandy. A green blur of motion dropped down and blocked the blast before it could hit the girl. It was Dragon Ranger.

"Don't hurt the girl, Kayl," Dragon Ranger said. He glared at Brandy. "Get out of here, little cow. Run."

Brandy turned and fled as fast as she could.

Tyranno Ranger couldn't believe it. Dragon Ranger, who had slit a captive's throat in cold blood, just saved a civilian? Tyranno Ranger could not believe it.

* * *

_Michael was right_, Brandy thought while in the backseat of her parent's car. She was leaving Angel Grove. She never wanted to go back, ever. She didn't even bother to call Michael and tell him goodbye. She just left him a letter

* * *

Michael finished reading the letter. He laughed at the insanity of it all. The irony. His only friend. Best friend. The girl he loved. Gone. Because of big scary monsters.

He laughed. Tears rolled down his cheeks. His body trembled. And he laughed.

…**to be continued**


	8. Feeling Blue

**Feeling Blue**

Bandora's latest monster was an amphibious creature covered in blue slime. The monster had one eye and a single horn on its head. Simon had been at the Command Chamber when the monster appeared. He had dubbed the creature "Goo Fish."

The monster had appeared on the rocky shores of Angel Grove, an obvious invite to the Rangers since no one walked those shores. Bandora wanted the Rangers to fight on ground of her choosing. She knew the Rangers would strike before the monster could enter the city.

A group of rock soldiers split the Rangers up with a barrage of attacks so the Goo Fish could attack the team one-by-one. The monster's first target was Tricera Ranger.

Tricera Ranger snapped into a fighting stance as the Goo Fish stalked forward. The creature armed a dirt-gold colored staff and aimed it at the Blue Ranger.

Tricera Ranger watched the monster's movements closely, not wanting to rush into a fight.

Goo Fish suddenly spat a stream of acid that exploded against Tricera Ranger and knocked him backward. The Blue Ranger rolled across the ground, rose to a crouched fighting stance, and aimed his Blade Blaster in short-sword mode.

Tricera Ranger pounced at the monster and slashed his blade across its chest with a burst of spark. The blow knocked Goo Fish onto the rocky shore.

The other Rangers regrouped around Tricera Ranger. Tyranno Ranger aimed his sword at the fallen monster. "When are you freaks going to learn…you never win. Ever."

* * *

Bandora wrinkled her brow as she watched the battle from her balcony on the moon. She saw the Rangers assemble their Power Blaster and destroy her creation.

"So...it seems the Rangers have grown bored with my little pets…" A cold smile spread across her face. "Very well."

* * *

Bandora whispered an incantation and moved her hands across a hovering crystal ball. She channeled the shadow energies of the One Power and threaded that magick around the surface of the crystal ball.

Four cards circled around her, and each card pulsed with white-hot power.

Gurail and Kyra kept a safe distance while watching Bandora. Scorpina also watched from the shadows nearby.

Kyra looked mystified by the display. "What's she doing?"

Gurail kept his eyes on Bandora and whispered to his lover. "She's summoning the Four Horsemen of DaiSatan."

Bandora finished her incantation with a hideous shriek and thrust her hand towards Earth. The four cards streaked from Bandora's balcony to the world below.

* * *

Billy and Kimberly walked through the outdoor Greenwood Mall in Angel Grove Central. They moved through one of the mall's plaza areas, which wrapped around an artificial pool of water. The pool was surrounded by a ring of brick that meshed with the concrete walkway. Trees were planted in a ring around the walkway, in front of various shops and restaurants.

They both carried paper shopping bags, filled mostly with Kimberly's purchases. Billy was dressed in a blue-button shirt and kaki pants instead of his overalls. He wasn't wearing his glasses either.

"I'm not sure what to think of this new look, Kimberly," Billy said.

"What's wrong with it?" Kimberly asked. "I think you look handsome...in that cute little-brother way."

Billy blushed. "It's just that my mother always used to tell me not to be somebody I'm not."

"Billy," Kimberly said. "It's fine that you're into science. I think it's great…it's just…you use it as a shield. It's like you hide yourself with it. I'm sure your mom will love this look. It suits you."

Billy sighed. "My mother died when I was a boy."

"Oh, Billy," Kimberly said. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay," Billy said.

"How did she…?"

"Cancer," Billy said. "That's when I started my whole science kick. I want to find a cure someday."

Kimberly smiled. "That would make her proud."

Billy nodded.

"You know what else would make her proud?" Kimberly asked.

"What?"

"If you would come out of your shell." She playful nudged against his shoulder.

Billy wrinkled his brow.

"I'm not trying to be mean...it's just that…you don't need to hide yourself anymore. You have friends now that care about you. We'll help you through whatever you're going through," Kimberly said.

Billy nodded. "Thank you. I've never really had friends…ever."

Kimberly smiled. "I know the feeling."

"You?" Billy asked with surprise. Kimberly seemed like the kind of girl every guy wanted to be with and every girl wanted to be. She was perfect, and god help him, he was falling more and more in love with her.

"That's a whole other story," Kimberly said.

* * *

Billy entered his garage lab in the suburbs of Angel Grove Central to find his 9-year-old student Steven "Blake" Lee waiting. The lab was cluttered with electrical equipment, laptops, computer parts, and casings.

Billy was involved with a program that tutored elementary school children in the Center Grove school district. Blake was his most promising student, and Billy had even been teaching him martial arts.

The boy sat with his shoulders and head hung low. Billy could tell that Blake held in a lot of sorrow and pent-up anger. The boy looked up as Billy walked in. "Hey."

"Blake. How was school?"

"Alright I guess," Blake said. "Too easy."

Billy smiled. "Have you talked to your dad about maybe getting you into a harder class?"

Blake sighed. "He won't listen. And now that mom's not around anymore…"

Blake's parents had divorced several years ago. He stayed with his father while his older brother Elliot "Hunter" lived with their mother in Angel Grove East.

Billy nodded. He empathized with the child. He was a budding genius with only one parent. Bored with the typical challenges of school. "I'll see if there's anything I can do."

"Thanks," Blake said.

* * *

Simon and Maya were at the Sugar Grove Shopping District at the heart of Angel Grove North. A pedestrian road of brick cut down the center of the district and separated paved walkways landscaped with trees in front of storefronts. The median of the pedestrian street was lined with bulbous lamps. Towering skyscrapers surrounded the district.

Simon was snacking on a pretzel when he noticed a store window out of the corner of his eye. A line of cutting-edge skateboards was inside.

"Maya!" Simon ran over to the window. "Check it out!"

Maya smiled and shook her head. She was amazed at how Simon took so much joy in simple things, despite the world they'd been thrown into. A world of monsters and Rangers.

"Oh no," she said. "We don't have the money."

"Please." Simon grasped her arm and gave her his best puppy-dog eyes. "The red one is sooo cool! It even has a hawk on it!"

Maya sighed at his last remark. Their grandfather had often referred to Simon as a little hawk, even right before he died at the hands of Bandora's creatures.

Maya was about to give in when four streaks of light shot down from the skies. The clouds above blackened. The lights took humanoid form and spread across the city streets.

"Simon move!" Maya pushed her younger brother aside and ducked for cover.

A series of explosions ripped through the streets. Fiery blasts of destruction sent clouds of rubble flying in every direction. Cars overturned and went crashing through buildings. Maya and Simon ducked for cover in a nearby alley.

"What are those things?" Simon asked as the creatures moved across the skies.

One of the villains had black, metallic wings on his back. His skin was pale white and his eyes blood red. Blonde hair parted down the center of his head. He held a double-edged sword with a white gem at the hilt. Black leathery armor covered his body. He was Death.

The second villain wore black plate armor over burnt and boiled skin that was tinted orange. He had streaks of white hair staggered across its bald head. His fists radiated with kinetic energy. Streams of fire slithered across his body. He was War.

A third villain was a frail, black skeleton warrior with dirt-gold armor. The villain carried a pair of jagged blades. He was Famine.

The final attacker was a female with purple skin, covered with open sores and wounds. Dark red hair wrapped around her body. She was Pestilence.

Maya opened her laptop computer and shuffled through various files for information. She always carried her laptop case with her. "According to the information grandfather left me…they're the Four Horsemen of DaiSatan."

"The Rangers will take care of them," Simon said. His hands rolled into fists as he narrowed his eyes at the villains.

Maya nodded. "They will."

* * *

Billy decided to run another series of tests on his Dino Buckler while he waited for Blake to finish an online class assignment.

"This is so complex," Billy whispered to himself. "And yet simple…our armor is apparently all energy, fueled by this One Power Zordon told us about. The Power is almost like a grid that can morph matter and energy. A Morphing Grid."

Billy's communicator toned. He rose from the table, shut off the nearby computer screens, and placed his buckler back in his pocket. "Blake," Billy said. "I have to go. If you need anything, my Dad is inside."

Blake tilted his head. He had never seen Billy act so anxious. "You okay?"

Billy sighed. He was never good at lying. "Yes. I just need to take care of something."

* * *

"The Four Horsemen?!" Dragon Ranger said to himself. "Has Bandora gone crazy?!"

He watched through the crystal ball in his private chambers as the four horsemen attacked the city. "They're impossible to control. After they wipe out the Rangers, they'll come after us." Dragon Ranger rolled his hands into fists. "I can't let that happen."

* * *

Death snapped a volley of wing darts that exploded through nearby windows and shattered glass, which rained down on the helpless people below. The villain swooped downward, plucked a woman from the streets, and flew upward with her in tow. He reached rooftop level and dropped her back down towards the streets. She splattered on the pavement below.

War hurled concussion blasts through building fronts and parked cars. Explosions tore across the streets and hurled fiery debris in every direction. He snarled, lifted a parked car, and hurled it against a nearby building. The car exploded on impact.

Famine and Pestilence preyed upon the weak and injured who tried to run from the scene. Pestilence exhaled a cloud of germs that swarmed around the civilians and ate away at their skin. A mere touch from Famine caused people to shrivel up into skin and bone.

The Power Rangers arrived in the midst of the carnage. Tyranno Ranger switched his Blade Blaster to short-sword mode. "Let's take them down and out!"

The Rangers charged to attack. But War fired a massive concussion blast that exploded against their armor with bursts of spark that knocked them off their feet. Then Death swooped down and fired a volley of energy darts that the Rangers barely managed to roll away from.

Pestilence leaned towards the fallen Tyranno Ranger, and just as the villain was about to grab the Red Ranger's helmet, Dragon Ranger appeared, kicked the hand away and kicked the monster away.

"Why…" Tyranno Ranger started to ask. A mortal enemy had just saved his life.

"Shut up, Ranger," Dragon Ranger said. "These horsemen are just as big as a threat to me as they are to you."

Dragon Ranger charged at Pestilence and Famine with a flurry of punches and kicks to keep them away from the Rangers so they could regroup.

Tyranno Ranger armed his sword. "Well, I can't believe I'm saying this, but let's help him out!"

War fired a pair of concussion blasts that Tyranno Ranger and Mammoth Ranger dove away from. They rolled into crouched fighting positions and pulled out their sidearms.

"Blade Blasters!" Tyranno Ranger shouted. "Fire!" They fired lances of red energy that exploded against War with a burst of spark.

Nearby, Ptera Ranger and Tiger Ranger leapt through the air towards Pestilence.

Ptera Ranger snapped off a trio of arrows, and Tiger Ranger hurled her daggers. The weapons slashed across the villain's chest with bursts of spark.

Meanwhile, Tricera Ranger armed his lance and swung the weapon back into a fighting stance as Famine stalked forward. The creature extended its hand and fired a cloud of spores that surrounded the Ranger and exploded against his armor.

Tricera Ranger fell to his knees, and Famine darted forward to finish the Blue Ranger off. Tricera Ranger armed his Blade Blaster in short-sword mode, spun forward, and jammed the blade through Famine's chest. The creature slipped backward, fell to the ground, and exploded.

It was Tricera Ranger's first solo kill.

Mammoth Ranger chopped his axe against War, cracking the villain's chest open. Tyranno Ranger energized his blade with crimson power and swung downward. His blade tore through the opening with a massive burst of spark that sent War crashing against the ground, his energy overloading and exploding.

"Arrow Shockwave!" Ptera Ranger charged an arrow with power and fired. The arrow tore through Pestilence and exploded with a force that shook the ground.

Dragon Ranger was left to deal with Death.

Dragon Ranger leapt through the air to sidekick Death, but the winged villain swooped out of the way and struck Green Ranger in the back with a volley of energy darts that sparked on impact. Dragon Ranger collapsed to the ground.

The Green Ranger struggled to rise to his knees as Death swooped towards him.

"Dragon's Fang!" Dragon Ranger fired a bolt of power that crackled with jade energy. The blast exploded through Death with a burst of flame that tore the creature apart.

The Power Rangers regrouped and stood behind Dragon Ranger. They weren't sure whether to attack or extend their gratitude. Tyranno Ranger made the first move. "Thank you."

Dragon Ranger shook his head and glared at the team. "You won't be thanking me next time we meet. I'll have you begging for your own death."

The Green Ranger shimmered away.

Maya and Simon stepped out from behind a pile of rubble after witnessing the battle. Simon wrinkled his nose. "Weird."

* * *

Bandora lashed out with dark-purple lightning she used to slam Dragon Ranger against a wall in her palace. The Green Ranger screamed with pain.

"Next time you betray me…you will die," Bandora said.

"Yes…Empress," Dragon Ranger said. He crashed against the floor after Bandora released her grasp and walked away.

Goldar laughed, stepped towards the Green Ranger, kicked him in the chest, and walked away. Dragon Ranger rolled his hands into fists. _I'll show them…I'll show them all…_

…**to be continued**


	9. In Training

**In Training**

Tiger Ranger pounced through the air and slashed her daggers across a rock soldier's chest. The last of the grunts fell backward onto the amphitheater steps.

Bandora's new dark warrior leapt through the air and landed near Tiger Ranger. DoraNinja was dressed in brown-and-black camouflage and carried a katana. The creature sprang at the Yellow Ranger and swung his blade towards her helmet.

Tiger Ranger parried the blade with one of her daggers and slashed the other dagger across the monster's chest with a burst of spark. Tiger Ranger moved in low and kicked the legs out from underneath the creature.

DoraNinja flipped back to his feet, extended his palm, and fired an invisible energy pulse that exploded against Tiger Ranger's armor. The blast sent her stumbling backward.

The other Rangers regrouped around Tiger Ranger and helped her to her feet. DoraNinja dashed towards the Rangers with a blur of motion and streaked back and forth while slashing them across their armor, blade sparking on impact.

The Rangers slumped to their knees as the dark warrior moved to the top of the amphitheater steps and stared down at the team. Dragon Ranger appeared besides the dark warrior and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Do you like him, Rangers?" Dragon Ranger asked in a vile tone. "I made him myself."

Tyranno Ranger slowly rose to his feet, his body still injured. "I didn't think you'd need to hide behind a poor-man's ninja, warlord."

Dragon Ranger looked to the creature he'd summoned. "The red one is mine. Take care of the others."

Dragon Ranger somersaulted forward through the air and brought a knifehand chop down towards Tyranno Ranger's head. Tyranno Ranger blocked the blow and snapped a high round kick. Dragon Ranger knocked the kick away and moved forward with an inner crescent kick that slammed against Tyranno Ranger's helmet.

Tyranno Ranger was forced back, and Dragon Ranger pounced forward, swinging both his hands towards Red Ranger's head like a pair of claws. Tyranno Ranger held his arms out to block the blow, and the opponents pressed their arms against each other.

Dragon Ranger sidestepped and knocked Tyranno Ranger's arms away. He follow with a spinning heel kick that slammed against the Ranger's helmet and knocked him backward. Tyranno Ranger went stumbling down the amphitheater steps.

Nearby, Mammoth Ranger and Ptera Ranger moved towards DoraNinja from opposite sides. They swung their Blade Blasters towards the monster's body. The dark warrior blocked the blow, slapped their weapons away, and slashed them both across the chest with a series of strikes.

Tiger Ranger took the creature by surprise with a flurry of kick combinations that forced the creature back. She followed with a powerful swing of her daggers that slashed across the monster's chest.

"Mammoth Breaker!" Mammoth Ranger energized his axe and swung downward

The axe chopped through the dark warrior's chest. The monster fell backward, its energy overloading and exploding with a ball of flame.

Dragon Ranger kicked Tyranno Ranger aside and turned to the other four Rangers.

"Dragon's Fang!" He gathered a sphere of crackling jade energy between his hands and hurled the blast at the Rangers.

The energy blast exploded against the four Rangers' armor with a violent explosion that knocked them backward. Dragon Ranger was gone when they rose to their feet.

* * *

Trini arrived at Rosedale Park in Angel Grove West to meet with her grandfather. The park was nestled in between a group of upscale high-rise apartment units of white, ornate brick. The park itself was dotted with trees, bushes, and a fountain fashioned after a miniature water fall.

"You're late," Trini's grandfather, Tao said.

"Sorry, grandfather," she said. "Dad and I got into it again."

The excuse was not completely false. Trini and her father by adoption had spent the afternoon arguing. Bandora's attack delayed her meeting even further.

Tao sighed and nodded. "He objects to everything I try to teach you."

"I'm sorry," Trini said again, not knowing what else she could say.

"It's not your fault," he said. "Ever since I took him into my home when he was an orphan, he has objected my teachings. To this day I don't know why."

Trini nodded, letting the silence speak for itself. Her father was an uncomfortable topic for both of them.

Tao shook his head to clear his mind so he could turn his attention to the task at hand. "Shall we continue?"

Trini nodded. They started moving through a slow and beautiful kata. Each movement possessed a deadly grace.

* * *

Scorpina watched through her crystal ball as Trini moved through a series of fluid movements. The villain stood alongside her lover Goldar in their private chambers inside Bandora's palace. "These Rangers are always training to fight, while I'm stuck here." She shot a look at Goldar. "Well?"

Goldar nodded. "I agree we have been out of the fight for too long. Ever since Bandora gave the dragon coin to that….boy."

Scorpina nodded. She was destined to be the strongest warrior ever. It was a destiny she was eager to claim. "Well I'm sick of waiting." She swatted her crystal ball away, and it crashed onto the foggy ground beneath Goldar's feet.

"I'm going down to Earth," she said.

"Scorpina, my love…" Goldar started to object.

"Shut up," she pushed Goldar out of her way.

Dragon Ranger stood concealed in the shadows and laughed to himself. "Those two fools."

* * *

Trini walked through the park after her workout. She suddenly heard someone step out from the trees several meters behind her. She turned to see Scorpina standing with a boomerang blade in hand.

"Tiger Ranger!" Scorpina aimed her blade at the ranger.

"Scorpina again?" Trini snapped into a fighting stance. "I was wondering what happened to you." She pulled out her buckler and thrust it forward, snapping it open while shouting: "Dino Buckler!"

Yellow energy shimmered around her as she transformed into her Ranger form. She snapped into a tiger-like fighting stance. "Tiger Ranger! Yellow!"

The opponents charged at each other. Scorpina swung her blade towards Tiger Ranger's head. Tiger Ranger ducked under the blow and armed her Blade Blaster in its dagger mode. She swung the weapon upward in a blow that sparked against Scorpina's armor.

* * *

Dragon Ranger stood with his back to the wall within Bandora's palace. He was in one of the many corridors, listening to the melody that Kyra played on her energy harp. The melody always penetrated him. Made him feel…something. Something elusive. It was calming and maddening. Longing and raging.

"That song…" he said.

He was suddenly grabbed by the neck and thrown across the room.

"Never intrude on my personal matters again, Ranger!" Goldar shouted.

"I am a warlord," Dragon Ranger armed his sword. "It would be best that you treated me like one!"

Kyra stopped her music and ran in between the two villains. She spread her hands apart to keep them from tearing into each other. "Stop!" Kyra ironically hated violence. At least when it was at her doorstep.

Gurail was at her heels, not happy with her decision to intervene. "Kyra, my dear, perhaps we should-"

"No, Gurail," Kyra said. "This has gone on for long enough. Must you two always fight?"

Goldar slapped her across the face with the back of his hand. "Does that answer your question."

"Dog!" Gurail launched at Goldar. He slammed the handle of his blade against Goldar's chest and slammed an armored foot against the simian's gut.

Dragon Ranger leaned down to Kyra and gently helped her to her feet. "Are you alright?" he asked with a softness that no one had ever heard.

Kyra nodded. "Yes…" she said, in a voice that made her seem frail.

Dragon Ranger nodded. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He was captivated by her blue eyes. They stirred the same emotions as her music.

Nearby, Gurail slammed the back of his fist across Goldar's head. The Titan warrior fell back against the ground, and Gurail held his blade towards the simian's throat. "Touch her again, and I will kill you."

Goldar stood, knocked the weapon aside, and walked away.

Gurail moved over to Kyra and scooped her into his arms. He ran an armored hand across her face and gazed into her eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she answered.

The two lovers walked away, moving down the corridor, and leaving Dragon Ranger alone in the shadows.

* * *

Scorpina slashed her blade across Tiger Ranger's chest. Tiger Ranger was thrown backward and went stumbling across the ground before rising back to her knees.

"Don't bother getting up," Scorpina said with a cold smile. She extended her hand palm up. A small work-like creature sat on her hand and opened a pair of tiny jaws. The worm spat lines of crimson energy that streaked out and wrapped around Tiger Ranger.

The worm surrounded Tiger Ranger in a cocoon of powerful red strands. The Yellow Ranger struggled to break free, but she could not snap through the strands, despite her best efforts.

Scorpina charged forward with her blade held high. She was ready to deal the Ranger a finishing blow. She had fantasized about this moment since Bandora's first attack. She was about to slay a Ranger. One of Zordon's Rangers.

Explosions sparked around her before she could strike. Tyranno Ranger and the rest of the team ran to the scene with their Blade Blasters aimed forward at the villain.

"Trini!" Ptera Ranger shouted as she ran over to the cocoon. She used her Blade Blaster in its saber mode to rip the strands off of the Yellow Ranger.

"Thanks, Kim," Tiger Ranger said.

Scorpina twisted her palm and let the worm creature drop to the ground. The worm radiated with energy, grew to human size, and started snapping its jaws. Scorpina stepped backward and shimmered away so her pet could do its work.

"Well it was nice to see her again," Mammoth Ranger said.

Tyranno Ranger nodded. "Tell me about it. Now let's turn this thing into worm food!"

The worm, DoraSilkis, thwipped a webline that wrapped around Tiger Ranger's leg. The worm snapped its head back, tossing Tiger Ranger through the air, and sending her smashing against a tree.

Tricera Ranger and Mammoth Ranger moved in to attack with their weapons. The worm used its webbing to pull Tricera Ranger's lance away and whip the weapon against the Black Ranger's chest.

"Power Blade!" Tyranno Ranger shouted as his sword flashed with red energy. He swung the blade downward, emitting a shockwave that ripped through the worm creature. The monster fell backward, and its energy overloaded and exploded.

* * *

Scorpina returned to her chambers where Goldar waited. She started pounding her fists against the wall with a fit of anger. "Damn you, Bandora. If you were a real leader…this world would be ours by now…"

"Patience, my love…" Goldar said. "The Rangers are not immortal."

Scorpina grinned. "Neither is Bandora."

…**to be continued**


	10. The Harshness of Neglect

**The Harshness of Neglect**

The Springs was an outside café in downtown Angel Grove South. Tables and chairs were set up in front of an artificial dam of stone and concrete. High-rise office buildings and stores lined the streets.

The lunch rush was getting settled, mostly workers from surrounding businesses and shops, when an unexpected visitor dropped in. The creature was the latest monster summoned by Bandora. The monster appeared as a toad-like being with spikes across its head and slimy skin. Its name was DoraToad.

The creature's yellow eyes flashed, and explosions sparked across the café area. Citizens ran in panic and screamed as the creature stalked forward and fired another set of energy pulses.

A red blur of motion flipped from behind the water fall and slammed a flying sidekick against the toad's back. The toad went stumbling forward and skid across the ground as the Power Rangers landed and snapped into fighting stances.

"You're through, toad!" Tyranno Ranger shouted.

DoraToad leaned forward and flashed its eyes, firing another energy burst that exploded against the Rangers' armor.

Ptera Ranger and Tiger Ranger recovered first and leapt forward to attack with their Blade Blasters in short-sword mode. The toad lashed out its tongue, whipping the two Rangers out of the air with bursts of spark across their chests.

Dragon Ranger and the Dark Warlords shimmered in behind the creature. Dragon Ranger started issuing orders. "Secmet, Kayl, take them from the -"

The three warlords ignored Dragon Ranger and charged forward to attack.

"Snake Bite strike!" Secmet fired a jagged crimson energy blast that snaked towards the Rangers.

"Move guys!" Tyranno Ranger shouted as they leapt for cover. The blast exploded against the pavement, creating a shockwave that sent the Rangers flying off their feet.

"Web of Deception!" Dayus shouted as his bladed spears tore into the ground and produced a net of webbing. Tyranno Ranger rose and cut through the webs before they could bind and restrain.

Mammoth Ranger leapt forward and chopped his axe towards Kayl's head. The warlord parried the blow and slashed his saber across the Ranger's chest.

Dragon Ranger dashed forward and snapped a spinning heel kick towards Ptera Ranger. She ducked under the blow and rose while swinging her Blade Blaster towards Dragon Ranger's chest. The Green Ranger blocked her blow and kicked her in the gut before slamming a backfist across her helmet.

Tricera Ranger leapt towards the toad monster and thrust his lance towards the creature. The toad used its tongue to wrap around the Ranger and toss him aside. The creature fired optic pulses that exploded against Tricera Ranger's armor.

The monster stalked towards Tricera Ranger, but a pair of yellow-energized daggers exploded against the creature. It was Tiger Ranger. She flipped forward through the air and slammed a kick that knocked the creature backward.

"Thinks, Trini," Tricera Ranger said as he moved over to the Yellow Ranger's side.

A streak of light struck the toad monster, causing its body to expand and grow giant.

Tyranno Ranger used his sword to slash Secmet and Kayl out of his way before raising his hand into the air. "Dinozords arise!"

* * *

Dragon Ranger could not believe Bandora's stupidity. She had the Rangers overpowered with the warlords and a creature but still made the monster grow, before it was even destroyed. How could she not have known the Dinozords would rip her creature apart? It happened every time.

The witch needed a new strategy.

* * *

The next day, Kimberly walked into her apartment and tossed her keys onto the end table near the door. The apartment was a two bedroom, with a counter separating the kitchen area from the living room. She lived at the apartment with her mother…at least according to the lease.

She walked towards the counter and turned on the answering machine. The machine beeped before sounding its new messages.

The first was from her mother: "Kimberly this is your mom. I won't be home until after midnight again today. Bye."

Kimberly sighed. She couldn't say she was surprised. How many sophomores in high school could honestly say they almost never saw the parent they lived with?

The next message was from Zack: "Hey babe, this is Zack. Give me a ring."

"Babe?" she said as she wrinkled her brow. It wasn't a pet name she was fond of. "Well that'll have to stop."

Kimberly picked up the cordless phone and dialed Zack's number. He answered after two rings. "Hey, Zack."

"Hey Kimberly," Zack said. "We're having a social gathering at my house tonight. You wanna come?"

Kimberly shrugged. She wasn't exactly a fan of big parties, despite her reputation. Plus, there was always the chance that Bandora would attack during the party. _Well_, she thought, _it's better than sitting home alone_. "Sure. As long as nothing happens."

"You mean like the boogey man showing up?" he asked.

She giggled. "Yeah." Zack always made her laugh. She needed that in her life.

"Okay. See ya around 8."

Kimberly hung up the phone and flopped down on the couch. A smile crossed her face as she started to think about the party. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as she though. At least it would help get her mind off things.

Kimberly looked back towards the answering machine and noticed the light still blinking. "Whoops…forgot one."

Kimberly moved back to the counter and pressed the answering machine's play button. It was her coach: "Kimberly, this is Coach Nern. You weren't at practice again. I don't know how you expect to improve your beam work if you don't show up to practice. Sometimes I think you're a lost cause and-"

Kimberly slapped off the machine and sighed with frustration. She had barely made it to any of her gymnastics practices since becoming a Ranger, and it was giving her coach and gymnastic teammates their latest excuse to pick on her.

_If it wasn't this it would be something else_, she thought to herself as she walked to her room. She went inside and closed the door.

* * *

Kimberly showed up at Zack's home after a trip on the subway. He lived in a subdivision of condominiums nestled in the midst of the bustling city. Zack invited her inside to a crowd of dozens milling around the living and dining rooms. He introduced her to his friends with a smile of pride on his face.

She noticed a black-and-gold object sitting on an end table. It was a pipe. She raised an eyebrow and looked at Zack. She did not appear happy. "What's this?"

"Oh nothing." Zack grabbed it and tossed it aside. He turned to one of his friends and mumbled under his breath. "I thought I said to put that away."

"Zack," Kimberly said. "Do you…"

"Only socially," Zack said reluctantly.

She shook her head with disgust. "I can't believe this…" she said as she started to walk away.

"Kim, come on," he grabbed her by the arm, but she flipped him onto the ground. Nearby partygoers erupted into laughter.

Their communicators suddenly sounded.

"Maybe we should go talk," Kimberly said.

"Ummm…yeah," Zack said. The two rangers walked into an empty room and teleported away. And for once, they were glad for the distraction of Bandora's attack.

* * *

Dragon Ranger had a plan. A simple one, but effective. He used one of Bandora's demonic cards to summon a monster that appeared as an iguana/salamander hybrid. He let DoraSalaguan loose in the city along with a squad of rock soldiers. It seemed like a typical attack, and the Rangers would expect victory.

DoraSalaguan fired a breath of flame that burnt the streets and caused nearby cars to explode. The rock soldiers scattered, getting civilians to flee in panic. The Rangers would respond by splitting up and tackling the rock soldiers from all sides. It's what they always did. Dragon Ranger was counting on them to continue their predictable pattern.

Dragon Ranger stood on a twelve-story building and watched as three Rangers arrived at the scene. Tyranno Ranger, Tricera Ranger, and Tiger Ranger spread out and attacked the rock soldiers.

Dragon Ranger pulled a crystal ball out from behind his back. The crystal emitted an energy burst that streamed towards the ground below. The jagged blue wave surrounded Tyranno Ranger. He disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Jason landed face-down on a terrain of rocks. His buckler fell from his waist and skipped across the ground before coming to a halt against a boulder.

A black-gloved hand reached down and picked up the buckler. The figure was dressed in an onyx-colored undershirt, covered by a dark-green tunic. His slacks were black as night, and his face was covered in a solid black mask that wrapped around his head.

He looked ridiculous, Jason thought.

The figure tossed the morphed aside. "We won't be needing these, Ranger…"

The voice was unmistakable. It was the Dragon Ranger.

"What are you up to?" Jason rose to his feet and snapped into a fighting stance.

"You're nothing without your powers," Dragon Ranger said. "When I'm through with you, I'll go after your little friends. They are weak without their leader."

Dragon Ranger tossed a double-edged sword to Jason's feet. The gray blade had intricate markings etched along its metal. Thin strands of red cloth wrapped around the handle. The hilt had the same markings as the blade itself.

"That sword belonged to Geki, your predecessor," Dragon Ranger said.

The disguised Green Ranger pulled out his own blade, different from the one he used while in his Ranger armor. The metal blade was double edged. Its handle was solid black. Its hilt had two prongs that curved upward.

"This ends now, Ranger." Dragon Ranger stalked towards his opponent.

"I couldn't agree more." Jason picked up the light sword.

"Si-kuya!" Dragon Ranger pounced towards Jason.

"Ay-ya!" Jason dashed forward.

The two opponents swung their swords diagonally. The blades clashed against each other. Dragon Ranger shifted his wrists and knocked the blade aside while swinging in towards Jason's chest.

Jason spun out of the way and swung his blade towards Dragon Ranger's head. Dragon Ranger ducked under the blow and slammed a reverse sidekick against the ranger's chest. He followed with a hook kick that struck across the ranger's head.

* * *

The Rangers' battle moved to a rock quarry just outside the city. DoraSalaguan had lured them there. And Mammoth Ranger and Ptera Ranger had regrouped with Tiger Ranger and Tricera Ranger.

Tricera Ranger charged towards DoraSalaguan and launched a flying roundhouse kick towards the creature. The monster rolled beneath the attack.

DoraSalaguan rose back to its feet and spat a fiery torrent of flame from its mouth. The flame blast exploded against Tricera Ranger and Mammoth Ranger, knocking the two Rangers backward.

Ptera Ranger kneeled down low and snapped a volley of arrows at the monster. The arrows exploded against the creature as Tiger Ranger dashed forward and slashed the monster across the chest with her daggers.

The monster spun with the blow and whipped the Yellow Ranger with its tail.

* * *

Jason brought his blade down for a high blow. Dragon Ranger parried the blow and outer-crescent kicked the ranger across the head. Jason went falling backward and rolling across the ground.

Jason rose to his knees in time to parry a pair of strikes from Dragon Ranger's blade. He somersaulted forward, past Dragon Ranger, and rolled to his feet while swinging his sword horizontally.

Dragon Ranger blocked the blow and slammed a round kick against Jason's head. Jason stumbled backward. He landed right next to his buckler.

"No!" Dragon Ranger shouted.

Jason grabbed his morpher and prepared to snap it open. "Sorry to spoil your fun, but I'm going to help my friends."

Dragon Ranger leapt forward and swung his blade towards Jason's head. Jason transformed and teleported away, and Dragon Ranger's sword passed through thin air.

* * *

DoraSalaguan grew giant and stomped towards the city. Tyranno Ranger ran to the scene and regrouped with his four friends and teammates.

"Just in time for the real fun," Mammoth Ranger said.

The Rangers called for their companion beasts. "Dinozords, arise!"

The five zords streaked forward and ran to the Rangers' aid. The Rangers leapt into the air and entered their zords' cockpits.

"Dinozord fusion!" Tyranno Ranger shouted. The five zords reassembled and meshed together, forming the Megadinozord. The Rangers joined in the central cockpit.

DoraSalaguan hissed and spat venom that splashed against the Megazord's armor. The venom exploded against the Megazord, eating into the armor.

"This is not good," Mammoth Ranger said as explosions sparked and rocked the Megazord.

"Must you always state the obvious," Ptera Ranger snapped at him.

"Hey," Mammoth Ranger said defensively.

The monster spun forward and slammed its tail against the Megazord, knocking the zord backward.

"Not now, you two," Tyranno Ranger said. "Megadinozord Saber!"

The saber activated in the Megazord's hand. The Megazord slashed upward, its saber sparking against the monster's thick hide.

"Let's finish him off," Tyranno Ranger said. "Megadinozord Saber, Battle Crash!"

The Megadinozord Saber energized with crimson power and swung downward, cutting through the creature. The monster fell backward, its energy overloading and exploding.

* * *

Kimberly and Zack sat silently on a bench outside her apartment building. Kimberly wasn't sure what exactly to say, so she decided to throw caution to the wind and just get out with it.

"So why do you do that to yourself?" Kimberly asked.

"Because it's fun," Zack answered quickly. A little too quickly, Kimberly thought.

"Now, Zack," she said in a tone that made it clear she wanted the truth. "Tell me. Tell me the truth."

Zack sighed, and his shoulders slumped down. "It's to escape, Kimberly. This life…it sucks hard core."

Kimberly placed a hand on his shoulder. "You don't need to do drugs to escape, Zack. That's what your friends are for. Not those people back at your house. Your real friends. Us.

"We've all had hard times. My parents are divorced and my mother is never around, Jason just lost a sister recently, Billy's mother died of cancer when he was a kid, and Trini's Dad is always giving her a hard time. And we all face death every day as Rangers. These things are horrible, Zack, but they bind us all together."

Zack reluctantly nodded. "I guess."

"And your body doesn't need that either," she said. "You're killing yourself."

"I want to quit but…" he shook his head. He didn't bother telling her that pot couldn't really kill you unless a ton of it collapsed on your body. Alcohol was deadlier than pot.

"I'll help you," Kimberly said.

"I feel a but coming," Zack said.

Kimberly nodded. "…but…I don't think we should see each other in that way until you…" she hesitated, searching for the right word.

"Find myself," Zack said.

"Right," she said. "But I still want to be your friend. I'm here for you always."

"Thanks" Zack said. The two friends hugged.

…**to be continued**


	11. Secrets Revealed

**Secrets Revealed**

Tyranno Ranger high blocked a rock soldier's blow and slammed an uppercut against the soldier's chest. He followed with an outer crescent kick that slammed across the grunt's head.

The Rangers were battling a group of the soldiers at the exquisite Bridgewater Resort in Angel Grove South. The building's main plaza was paved with white concrete and had a pool, surrounded by landscaping and trees. The resort faced an artificial lake just on the outskirts of downtown.

Tyranno Ranger, Tiger Ranger, and Ptera Ranger battled the rock soldiers with a flurry of kicks and punches. Mammoth Ranger and Tricera Ranger were nearby, finishing off one of Bandora's creatures.

The monster had a body made completely out of grotesque eye balls. Mammoth Ranger had joking referred to him as Eye Guy.

Mammoth Ranger leapt through the air and swung his axe towards the creature. The axe chopped against Eye Guy's head, sparking on impact.

Tricera Ranger moved in next. He spun forward and slammed the edge of his lance against the creature's center eye. The eye shattered, causing explosions to rip across the monster's eye-covered body.

Mammoth Ranger energized his axe and moved forward to deliver the finishing blow. "Mammoth Breaker!"

The axe energized with dark purple-and-black energy and chopped through the monster. The creature fell backward, its energy overloading and exploding with a violent sphere of flame.

* * *

Tilson Auditorium was near the bustling center of Angel Grove North. The dome building was surrounded by a network of streets that spread out across the giant city. The dome was home to the annual martial arts tournament involving all the major cities in the region.

Zack, Kimberly, Billy, and Trini gathered in the auditorium and moved through rows of chairs to take their seats. The seats stretched out in sections of red and sections of gold, matching the color scheme of the circular mats below. A large circular mat dominated the center of the floor, and smaller mats surrounded it.

Zack browsed through his program while they took their seats. "So when's Jason up?"

"Next, I think," Trini said. The teens had missed the first round of novice fighters due to Bandora's attack. Luckily, Jason made it back in time to compete in his division.

"There he is," Kimberly said. She spotted her friend below and waved. "Jason!"

Jason smiled and waved from below as he approached the large circular sparring mat. He was dressed in a white uniform with black trimming along the legs, arms, and chest. The patch on his left chest was the Korean symbol for bravery.

The PA system crackled over head to announce the next fight. "Our next match...Jason Scott from Angel Grove East versus Tommy Oliver from Angel Grove North."

The two opponents approached each other on the sparring mat. Tommy was dressed in a solid black uniform with red trimming down the legs and chest. The circular patch on the left side of his chest had a red symbol that looked like an H-shaped throwing star. The symbol represented the Hayate Way martial arts school in Angel Grove's Little Tokyo, in the northwestern part of the city.

Tommy glared at Jason and flashed a wicked smile that made the ranger feel uncomfortable. A chill crept down his spine at the sight of it.

Jason shook his head to clear his mind. He assumed he was just being paranoid, a byproduct of his life as a ranger.

The two opponents snapped into fighting stances. When the judge signaled them to begin, Tommy launched at Jason with a fierce volley of kicks and punches. Jason was taken aback by the strength and speed of his opponent.

Jason regained his focus and counter attacked with a few kicking combo's that Tommy easily blocked, just before he reverse side kicked Jason in the chest, causing the teen to fall backward onto the mat.

Jason flipped back to his feet. The two opponents snapped into fighting stances and circled around each other. They dashed forward at the same time. Tommy went high with a jump spinning heel kick, and Jason dashed low with a leg sweep. The two opponents passed by each other.

Tommy landed and immediately snapped out with a hook kick that smashed against Jason's head. Tommy followed with a round kick to Jason's side.

Time ended. The judge declared Tommy as winner.

Tommy's victory was nearly flawless. Jason wrinkled his brow as he watched Tommy leave the floor. Tommy had a smug grin on his face. The two opponents didn't take their eyes off each other until the last minute.

_Who was that guy?_ Jason was rarely beaten, and never that easily.

* * *

"It was just…weird," Jason said to his friends. They were all standing in the locker room as Jason packed up his towel and uniform. "He was so…vicious."

Zack shrugged. "Some people are like that."

Jason shook his head. "I don't know. Something just wasn't right about him." Jason slammed his locker door shut, and the five rangers left the locker room.

* * *

In Bandora's palace, the evil witch gave her Dragon Ranger a green-and-golden colored box. Dragon Ranger slowly opened the box. He sensed the power inside.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Your Dragon Dagger," Bandora said. "Your last chance to stop the Rangers. If you fail this time…their fate will be yours."

"What does it do?"

"It will allow you to summon Dragon Caesar. Your Dragonzord."

Dragon Ranger gripped his dagger. Jade energy flashed along the blade's edges. The Green Ranger tilted his head back and laughed. His revenge was finally at hand.

* * *

Dragon Ranger appeared on the rooftops near Angel Grove's coast and looked down at the city streets below. "Look at them," he said to himself. "They're like ants…they deserve their fate."

Dragon Ranger held his dagger to his mouthpiece and played an enchanting battle tune. The tune echoed across the rooftops as it moved across the ocean. The ocean started to bubble as a giant beast rose from the water. It was a dragon covered with metallic green and gold armor.

The Dragonzord stomped onto the shore and entered the city. The zord armed it drill tail and smashed through buildings left and right, spraying debris and rubble across the streets. The zord stomped on cars and fired swarms of missiles from its fingertips. The missiles exploded through nearby buildings with bursts of flame.

The Rangers arrived just in time to see the Dragonzord destroy a multinational corporation building.

"Now since when does he have a zord?" Mammoth Ranger asked.

"Zordon called it the Dragonzord," Tricera Ranger said. "Maya's data concurred."

"Whatever it is," Tyranno Ranger said, "we're taking it out!"

The five Rangers raised their hands into the air and shouted "Dinozords arise!"

Five armored dinosaur creatures stomped through the streets. The Rangers hopped into their cockpits. Each beast moved as if alive, covered with shining armor. The cockpits were wedged inside that armor.

"Dinozord fusion!" Tyranno Ranger shouted.

The five zords stomped through the streets and started to reshape. The Tyrannosaurus streaked forward, gliding off the ground as the Triceratops and Saber-toothed Tiger slammed into position as legs. The Mammoth came up from behind and wrapped around the back of Tyranno to form arms. The Pterodactyl moved in and formed a shield of chest armor as the zord stood upright.

The Megadinozord snapped into a fighting stance as energy crackled across its armor.

"Power Rangers!" Dragon Ranger shouted from the rooftops. "Prepare to meet your end!"

Dragon Ranger played another melody with his flute. The deep sound roared with power. The melody commanded the Dragonzord to fire a volley of missiles from its fingertips. The missiles exploded against the Megadinozord's armor with bursts of spark.

Megadinozord recovered from the blasts and stomped forward to attack. But the evil Dragonzord armed its drill-tail whip and swung the weapon forward. The whip smashed the Megadinozord across the face.

Dragon Ranger laughed as his zord slammed a head blow against the Megazord's chest. "Your zord is nothing compared to mine!"

"We'll see about that," Tyranno Ranger shouted back. "Megadinozord Saber!"

The Megadinozord armed its double-edged blade. The zord moved forward and slashed across the Dragonzord with an 'x' formation, explosions sparking on impact. The attack forced Dragonzord back.

"Megadinozord Saber, Battle Crash!" The Rangers shouted from the cockpit. The Megazord raised its sword into the air, and the blade crackling with crimson power.

Megadinozord swung its saber through a fierce horizontal arc. The slash exploded against the Dragonzord, knocking the evil zord backward. Dragonzord smashed against the building Dragon Ranger was standing on, causing the building to crumble.

Dragon Ranger fell off the building and stumbled down through the air, landing back-first in the small Valley Creek Park. A single bridge-covered creek ran through the grassy park, which was dotted with few trees.

The Rangers leapt from the Megazord and flipped down to Valley Creek Park to face the Dragon Ranger.

Dragon Ranger used his sword to steady himself and rise to his feet. He snapped into a fighting stance and readied his sword and dagger, squeezing both weapons tightly. "You'll pay!"

Dragon Ranger and the Power Rangers charged towards each other. Tiger Ranger somersaulted through the air with her daggers in hand. "Power Flares!"

Tiger Ranger fired yellow-tinted energy flares from her daggers. Dragon Ranger leapt to the side to avoid the flares. He held his own dagger and charged it with jade-colored energy.

"Dragon's Claw!" Dragon Ranger swung his dagger and fired a green energy blade that exploded against the ground, creating a shockwave. The shockwave blasted and scattered the Rangers.

Dragon Ranger flipped forward before landing back on his feet. Mammoth Ranger tried to sneak attack from behind the villain, but Dragon Ranger snapped his foot around and hook kicked the Black Ranger across the helmet.

"Power Torrent!" The Blue Ranger spun his Tricera Lance like a helicopter blade and fired a cyclone of blue energy. Dragon Ranger braced himself as the energy spread around him and exploded against his golden chest shield with bursts of spark.

Slightly off balance, Dragon Ranger was ill prepared as Tyranno Ranger charged forward and slashed the Green Ranger across the chest with a series of strikes. The blade sparked against the villain's armor on impact.

Dragon Ranger spun with the last strike and snapped a roundhouse kick that slammed Tyranno Ranger out of the way. Dragon Ranger leapt high into the air and prepared to swing both his blades down against Ptera Ranger.

"Arrow Shockwave!" Ptera Ranger fired an energy-laced arrow that streaked towards Dragon Ranger.

The arrow struck Dragon Ranger in the center of his helmet and exploded, splitting a crack along its center. The helmet cracked open to reveal his true face as he fell back-first onto the ground.

Dragon Ranger's armor dissipated, revealing his true form. He was unconscious, face up. The Rangers slowly gathered around him, not sure if it was a trick.

"It's him!" Tyranno Ranger practically shouted as the team gathered around Dragon Ranger. It was Tommy Oliver.

"He's…just like us…" Tricera Ranger said. He had expected Dragon Ranger to be either a demon or at least an adult.

"Oh man..." Mammoth Ranger said.

* * *

Bandora wrinkled her brow as she watched Tommy from her balcony.

"Goldar!" she shouted.

She was not about to lose her prize.

* * *

An hour later, Maya leaned on the ground next to Tommy. She wiped blood from the unconscious ranger's forehead as Simon sat by her side.

"I really don't think that's a good idea, Maya," Jason said. Dragon Ranger was a killer. Human or not.

"Jason, he's hurt," Maya protested as she continued to wipe his wounds.

"He's one of them," Zack said.

"No," Maya said sternly. "He's a human being, not some monster."

Tommy groaned as his body stirred. Maya and Simon inched backward, while Jason stepped forward, ready to attack if he had to. Tommy slowly sat up and rubbed the back of his head, and the five rangers snapped into fighting stances.

Maya tilted her head and leaned forward towards Tommy, keeping her voice as calm as possible. "Are you alright?"

Tommy wrinkled his brow with confusion. He turned his head towards Maya and narrowed his eyes. "Why…? Why did you help me?"

"You were hurt," Maya said.

Tommy shook his head and rose to his feet. He slowly started to walk away, his balance slightly off.

"Hey pal," Zack said. "Where do you think you're going?"

Tommy looked back and glared at Zack while continuing to walk.

Tommy stopped when he noticed his reflection in the stream. He kneeled down and looked at himself through the water. "That face…my face…" He groaned and grabbed his head.

"Tommy," Simon shouted as he ran over to him. "Are you going to be okay? You're good now right?"

"Good?" Tommy asked, as if the word confused him. He shook his head and rose.

"So what now, Tommy?" Jason asked. "Will you go back to Bandora?"

"No!" Tommy shouted. "I will never go back there, Rangers!"

"Tommy," Kimberly said, "maybe you should sit down. You've been through a lot."

"I don't need to sit," Tommy said. "I need…I…" Tommy groaned, felt his head, and nearly stumbled forward. "I need to get away from you."

"So, Dragon Ranger," Goldar said as he appeared with Scorpina and the three Dark Warlords. "I knew you were a coward, but I never thought you'd turn into a runaway."

"Go back to your hole Goldar!" Tommy shouted as he and the others snapped into fighting stances.

"I will, and I'm taking you with me!" Goldar yelled as he extended his sword.

"I won't go back!" Tommy shouted.

"You don't have a choice!" Secmet yelled as he and the other two warlords charged at the ranger.

"Dino Buckler!" Tommy thrust out his morpher and flipped it open. He transformed into his Ranger form and charged towards the warlords.

Goldar and Scorpina circled around the other five rangers.

"Let's do it," Jason shouted as he and the others thrust their bucklers forward.

"Dino buckler!" they shouted as energy shimmered around them and they transformed into their armor.

Goldar and Scorpina dashed forward and slashed their weapons across the Rangers' armor with a flurry of strikes. Goldar struck Mammoth Ranger across the chest with an upward slash, and in the same arc, brought his blade around to horizontally slash Tyranno Ranger across the chest.

Scorpina blocked a kick by Tricera Ranger and slammed a kick of her own against the Blue Ranger's faceplate. Scorpina followed with a powerful swing that cut across Tiger Ranger's chest.

Ptera Ranger led Maya and Simon to safety.

"Stay here," she told them before turning and joining the fight.

"Web of Deception!" the Dark Warlord Dayus shouted as his six-pronged blade extended and slammed into the ground, producing an energy web that caught Dragon Ranger in midair.

"You've always been the weakest of us," Dayus taunted. "You're no true warlord."

"We'll see about that, Dayus!" Dragon Ranger snapped loose from the webs and drop kicked the Warlord of Illusion.

Dayus was forced back, but counterattacked by using his blades as spears aimed towards the Green Ranger's head. Dragon Ranger grabbed the spears and used them to flip Dayus backward, sending the villain sprawling into the creek.

Secmet of Venom rushed in behind Dragon Ranger and stabbed him in the back repeatedly at hyper speeds. Each strike exploded with a shower of sparks upon impact.

"Black Lightning Flash!" Kayl shouted as his blade fired a storm of dark energy that enveloped the Green Ranger and forced him to the ground.

Tyranno Ranger held Goldar's sword at bay as he watched Dragon Ranger. "We can't let them take Tommy," he said as he kicked Goldar out of the way and ran towards the warlords.

"I don't think so," Secmet said as he looked at Tyranno Ranger. "Snake Bite Strike!"

Secmet fired a venom blast that knocked Tyranno Ranger onto his back. Tyranno Ranger used his sword for balance and rose back to his feet. The other four Rangers battled Goldar and Scorpina around him.

"Man, these guys are tough," Tyranno Ranger said as he moved to help his teammates. He swung his sword towards Goldar's head. Goldar held his blade high and blocked the blow before slamming the end of his handle against the Ranger's helmet.

Nearby, Kayl slashed Dragon Ranger across the chest. Explosions sparked against the Ranger's armor as he fell backward onto the ground.

Kayl stood over the fallen Dragon Ranger and raised his blade over the Green Ranger's body. A crooked smile spread across Kayl's face as he prepared to finish the Ranger off.

Dragon Ranger suddenly sprang to his knees and shouted "Dragon's Fang!" hitting Kayl with a load of jade-colored energy at point-blank range. Kayl's armor was singed as he went flying backward through the air.

Kayl grasped onto his wound and rose to his knees. The other two Dark Warlords joined with him to overpower the Dragon Ranger.

"Snake bite strike!" Venom shouted as he whipped a jagged blast of crimson energy forward.

"Black Lightning Flash!" Kayl shouted as he swung his blade, showering a storm of black lightning towards the Ranger.

"Web of Deception!" the Warlord of Illusion shouted. He fired a web with his pronged blades.

Crimson and black blasts exploded against Dragon Ranger and tossed him backward as webbing encased him, hindering his movements.

"No!" Dragon Ranger shouted as the Warlords held him up in victory.

Goldar slashed Mammoth Ranger out of the way with a strike from his blade. "Don't worry, Rangers," the simian said as he and Scorpina joined the warlords. "You'll see the Dragon Ranger again soon enough!"

The villains shimmered away.

"Maya…" Simon grabbed hold of his older sister's shirt sleeve. "What's going to happen to Tommy?"

She shook her head. "I don't know Simon."

The Rangers stood quietly, not knowing what the future held for the Dragon Ranger.

…**to be continued**


	12. Corrupting the Soul

**Corrupting the Soul**

Tommy was surrounded by darkness. The blackness chilled his skin and penetrated to his core. A chill crept down his spine. It burnt. "Where am I!" he shouted. "Show yourself!"

"Tommy…" Bandora appeared in front of him with her staff in hand. Tommy shouted a war cry and charged towards her. She held up her hand and stopped Tommy in midair. Electricity coursed through his body as he screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

Tommy slowly rose to his feet, looking up to find himself alone. "Get back here you witch!"

"Now, Tommy…" Bandora's voice said in a mocking tone from the shadows. "…it's not really me you're angry with, is it?"

"It's your fault Shannon's dead!" Tommy shouted, choking back his tears.

"Have you forgotten everything I've taught you? Pity…I spent so much time molding you into what you are today."

"I'm not one of your pawns…"

"Oh but you are."

Tommy's mind flashed back…

* * *

_Tommy and his girlfriend Shannon walked across Central Plaza, a shopping district in Angel Grove Central. They were laughing together, hand in hand. The skies above them suddenly turned black._

_A flash of fiery light appeared in the center of the plaza. Goldar and an army of rock soldiers materialized. The villains started tearing through the streets and slashing at anything that moved._

"_Run!" Tommy yelled. _

_Goldar used his sword to fire blasts of fiery energy. One of the energy blasts streaked straight towards Shannon._

"_No!" Tommy shouted and pushed her out of the way. The blast struck a nearby building, sending rubble tumbling to the ground. The shockwave tossed Tommy and Shannon backward, as the rubble collapsed onto Shannon's body, battering her onto the ground and crushing her body. _

"_Shannon?" Tommy pleaded as he crawled over to her body. She wasn't moving. She wasn't breathing. "Oh God no…get up…please get up…don't you die on me…"_

"_Run for your lives, humans!" Goldar shouted with blood-thirsty delight._

_Tommy glared at Goldar and rolled his hands into fists. The teen shouted at the top of his lungs and charged towards the villain. _

_Goldar snarled his teeth at the human, more out of humor than anger. "You dare to resist me, human?"_

_Tommy jumped forward to attack. _

* * *

"She died that day…" Bandora said.

"And it's…your fault…" Tommy dropped to his knees. He struggled to fight back the tears.

"It's the Rangers fault," she said. "Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini, Kimberly…they didn't save her. They let her die."

"No!" Tommy shouted. "You're not going to do this to me again…"

"Your sword," Bandora said as the sword appeared in front of him. "Your sword will be your weapon of vengeance. You want revenge, don't you Tommy?"

"…yes."

"Then take your sword. Avenge her death."

"I…" he screamed as electricity coursed through his veins. He grabbed his sword on impulse. Energy crackled around him as he morphed into his armor. Then there was silence.

Dragon Ranger stared at his sword. Slowly, he started to chuckle. His chuckle turned into mad laughter that echoed throughout the darkness.

* * *

The five rangers, Maya, and Simon gathered in front of Zordon. Their confusion over Dragon Ranger's identity was palpable.

"So what can we do, Zordon?" Jason asked. "Is Tommy really one of them?"

"I'm telling you he's not," Maya said. "He seemed scared…confused."

"Maya is right, rangers," Zordon said. "I believe Bandora is using some sort of spell to control Tommy's mind."

"How can we break it?" Kimberly asked.

"The spell seemed to lose its effect when he was knocked out of his armor," Billy said. "Maybe the spell is tied to his powers."

"I believe you are on the right track, Billy," Zordon said. "In particular, I think that the spell is being focused through the Dragon Ranger's Sword of Darkness."

"So to break the spell we break his sword," Jason said. He sighed. "Easier said than done."

* * *

Dragon Ranger appeared on the towering city rooftops. He held his Dragon Dagger tightly and raised the blade to his mouthpiece. He played a powerful melody that summoned his zord from the ocean.

The Dragonzord stomped through the streets, kicking up cars and slamming its drill tail through buildings. Explosions tore through the streets as the Dragonzord roared.

"Destroy it all!" Dragon Ranger shouted. The zord let loose with a volley of missiles that exploded through an office building.

* * *

"Rangers," Zordon said. "Observe the Viewing Globe."

The team turned to the globe. Through its images, they saw the Dragonzord stomp through the city while leaving a trail of destruction in its wake.

"Looks like Tommy's back," Zack said.

Jason pulled out his transformation devise, his eyes fixed on the Viewing Globe. "Let's get to work."

The rangers thrust their bucklers forward and flipped the devices open while shouting: "Dino Buckler!"

* * *

The Rangers dashed into an alley near the city's coast. The alley was walled off by towering buildings that ran alongside the docks and shore-side factory warehouses. Each warehouse was staffed with hundreds of innocent people.

"Alright, guys," Tyranno Ranger said as he and the other Rangers looked up to the Dragonzord. "You know what to do."

Goldar and Scorpina suddenly shimmered in behind the Rangers. Goldar snarled and extended his sword forward as a group of rock soldiers appeared behind him. The soldiers spread out in an attack formation behind Goldar. "Not so fast, Rangers!"

"Goldar!" Tyranno Ranger shouted as he turned and armed his sword.

Goldar and his mate charged forward to attack with the rock soldiers backing them up. The simian speared his blade towards Tyranno Ranger. Tyranno Ranger slapped the sword aside and slashed his blade across Goldar's chest.

Goldar spun with the blow and slashed his blade across Tyranno Ranger's armor. "This is the end, Rangers!"

"I don't think so, Goldar," Tyranno Ranger swung his sword upward in a diagonal blow that sparked against the villain's armor.

The Dragonzord continued to stomp through the city streets above. A volley of missiles destroyed a nearby building as rubble fell to the ground and the streets shook.

Tiger Ranger jump kicked a rock soldier and slashed the grunt across the chest with her Blade Blaster. She was nearly knocked off her feet by the approaching stomps of the Dragonzord. "We have to stop him!"

Tyranno Ranger kicked Goldar away and raised his hand towards the sky. "Dinozord arise!"

The Tyrannosaurus Dinozord stomped through the city streets and charged towards the Dragonzord. Tyranno Ranger leapt into his zord's cockpit. "I'm taking him out!"

The Tyrannosaurus spun forward and slammed it's tail against the Dragonzord's armor. Explosions sparked against the green-armored zord upon impact. Tyranno growled and charged forward to slash its claws across Dragonzord.

Dragonzord spun and slammed its tail across Tyranno's armor. The drill tail activated and started to grind against the Tyrannosaurus zord's armor. Tyranno grabbed the drill tail and tried to toss it away.

The drill tail snapped back and forth and pulled away from the zord while slashing across Tyranno's head.

Tyranno moved forward and clamped its jaws against the Dragonzord's body. Explosions sparked across Dragonzord as Tyranno bit down harder.

The battle between Goldar, Scorpina, and the Rangers continued to rage below. Goldar used his wings to shoot forward and slash his blade across Mammoth Ranger's chest armor.

The simian landed in time to block a blow from Tricera Ranger's Blade Blaster. Goldar knocked the small blade away and brought his sword back around to cut across the Blue Ranger's armor.

Ptera Ranger held her bow high to block a strike from Scorpina. The Pink Ranger knocked the blade away and swung a knifehand strike towards the villain's neck. Scorpina blocked the blow and swung a round kick against the Ranger's side.

Tiger Ranger moved in behind Scorpina and swung her daggers towards the villain's midsection. Scorpina spun away from the blow and chopped her blade against the Ranger's back. Explosions sparked against the Yellow Ranger's armor as she fell to the ground.

Mammoth Ranger armed his Blade Blaster and swung downward towards Goldar's head. Goldar blocked the blow, but Mammoth Ranger pulled his blade away and slammed a spinning heel kick against the Titan warrior's head. Mammoth Ranger hopped forward for another strike, but Goldar shimmered away.

Scorpina teleported out too.

"Why'd they back off?" Mammoth Ranger said as he looked up and down the alley, expecting a surprise attack.

"No time for that now," Tiger Ranger said. "We have to help Jason."

The four Rangers raised their hands towards the sky. "Dinozords arise!"

The zords stomped through the city streets towards the Dragonzord. The Rangers leapt off the ground and into their cockpits.

The Dinozords attacked one by one. The Triceratops fired a pair of horn missiles that detonated against Dragonzord with a fiery explosion. The Pterodactyl fired streams of energy that wrapped around Dragonzord as explosions danced across its armor. The Sabertooth Tiger armed its tail blaster and fired a pulse of energy that exploded against the Dragonzord.

Dragon Ranger played a battle tune on his Dagger, commanding the Dragonzord to arm its missiles. The Dragonzord extended its hands and fired a flurry of missiles that exploded against the five Dinozords with a shower of sparks.

"Dinozord fusion!" Tyranno Ranger shouted.

The five Dinozords charged forward and merged into one colossal warrior: the Megadinozord. Megadinozord landed in front of the Dragonzord and snapped into a fighting stance.

Dragonzord roared and charged forward to attack. Megadinozord slammed a right fist against the zord's face and followed with a pair of backfist blows against the zord's chest. The Megazord stepped forward and slammed its fist against the Dragonzord's body.

"Megadinozord Saber!" Tyranno Ranger commanded. Megadinozord armed its double-edged saber, and the blade started to crackle with crimson energy. "Battle Crash!"

Megadinozord swung its energized saber towards Dragonzord, but a pair of blades extended out of nowhere and blocked the blow. The blades belonged to Goldar and Scorpina, who had grown to their giant forms. Scorpina's giant form was a monstrous scorpion.

The feedback from the block exploded against Megadinozord, pushing the Megazord backward as explosions sparked across its armor.

Goldar pinned the Megadinozord saber at bay while Scorpina started slashing against the zord with her blade. Each strike cut across armor with a flash of sparks and explosions as the Rangers were rocked in their cockpit.

Dragon Ranger played another tune on his Dagger, commanding his zord to arm another missile salvo. The Dragonzord fired a volley of missiles that exploded against Megadinozord.

Megadinozord swung its blade free and slashed its saber across Goldar's chest, flipping the simian backward.

Scorpina moved forward and wrapped her scorpion tail around the zord's head. She sent electric energy burst traveling along the tail. The blasts exploded against Megadinozord's head and sent a cluster of explosions sparking across the Megazord's armor.

Megadinozord swung its saber horizontally, cutting across the tail. The blade sparked against the tail on impact, and Scorpina wound the whip-like limb back towards her body.

Before Megadinozord could counter attack, Dragonzord's tail whip slammed against the Megazord's chest armor. Goldar and Scorpina placed their blades against each other and aimed forward. A fiery-golden stream of energy poured from the blades and exploded against Megadinozord.

Megadinozord went crashing down to the streets below. Webbed cracks rippled across the streets upon impact as explosions thrashed across the Megazord.

The Rangers were tossed from their cockpits and thrown to the war-torn streets below. Tyranno Ranger slammed against the top of a parked car, which crushed under his weight. Tricera Ranger slammed through a parking meter. Ptera Ranger landed through a car's windshield. Tiger Ranger crushed down on a mail box. Mammoth Ranger landed against a curb.

Their armor powered down.

Jason slumped down from the broken car and collapsed to his knees as he looked up at the Megazord, explosions still ripping across its armor. "Our zords!"

The teens collapsed, their bodies battered and broken. Dragon Ranger laughed at them from the rooftops.

…**to be continued**


	13. Breaking Free

**Breaking Free**

Jason and the others gathered in front of Zordon. Their clothes were torn. Cuts and bruises covered their skin.

"Our zords were trashed," Jason told Zordon. How were they supposed to fight without zords?

"They will need time to heal," Zordon said. The rangers sometimes forgot that their zords were living creatures, no matter how unique.

Zack kicked a console and rolled his hands into fists. "This is crazy."

"Come on, man." Jason placed a reassuring hand on Zack's shoulder. "We'll get through this." He wished he was as confident as he sounded.

* * *

"Why didn't you finish them off?" Bandora screamed at Goldar. The simian and Scorpina were kneeling before the empress in her moon palace.

"But Dragon Ranger-" Goldar started to say, but Bandora slammed the end of her staff against the back of his neck.

Bandora lifted her gaze to Dragon Ranger, who stood nearby with his arms crossed over his chest. "Go back down there and finish the job for him," she shrieked.

Dragon Ranger nodded and stepped backward into the shadows.

* * *

The rangers were still in the Command Chamber waiting for a positive word about their zords. The Viewing Globe caught Trini's eyes. "Guys, look…"

The teens turned towards the Globe. An image of Dragon Ranger appeared. He was standing in the mountains with his sword casually draped over his shoulder. The Dragonzord stood in the background.

"It's like a challenge," Billy said.

Jason nodded. "Well we're taking it."

"How are the zords?" Trini asked Alpha.

"They're still injured, but will function," Alpha answered.

"Remember, rangers," Zordon told them, "destroy his Sword of Darkness and you will set him free."

"Right…" Jason said.

They readied their transformation devices and snapped the bucklers open while shouting: "Dino Buckler!"

* * *

The Rangers dropped into the mountains. They landed on a cropping that looked out towards a wide, rocky valley where the Dragonzord stood. The Rangers stepped forward, ready to summon their zords.

"Dinozords, arise!" they shouted as they raised their hands towards the sky. The five Dinozords appeared and stomped through the mountains towards the Dragonzord. The Rangers leapt into their zords' cockpits.

"Dinozord fusion!" Tyranno Ranger commanded. The five zords reassembled and combined to form one giant warrior. The Megadinozord landed, crackling with energy as it snapped into a fighting stance and faced off with the Dragonzord.

Dragon Ranger played a booming melody on his dagger, commanding the Dragonzord to attack. Dragonzord extended its hands and launched a volley of missiles that streaked through the air towards the Megazord.

Megadinozord armed its saber and used the blade to deflect the missiles. The missiles exploded against the saber, protecting the Megazord from impact.

"Clever," Dragon Ranger said sarcastically. He played another tune on the Dagger. He commanded the Dragonzord to whip its tail drill towards the Megazord.

The drill spun and slammed against the Megazord's chest armor, exploding with a cloud of sparks on impact. The attack forced the Megazord backward, and Dragonzord pushed forward. The giant dragon crashed its head against Megadinozord's chest.

Megadinozord struck back with a pair of backfist blows that slammed against the Dragonzord. Dragonzord roared and spun forward, slamming the end of its tail against the zord with a powerful impact. The Rangers were rocked in their cockpit from the attack.

"I've got to stop this once and for all," Tyranno Ranger said as he tightened his fist. "I'm going down."

Tyranno Ranger leapt from the Megazord and somersaulted through the air. He landed in a crouched position several meters in front of Dragon Ranger while arming his Blade Blaster in blaster mode. He aimed the weapon forward and fired three bursts of crimson energy.

Dragon Ranger played his dagger as his chest shield flashed with jade energy. Tyranno Ranger's blasts reflected off the shield and streaked back towards him. The lances of energy exploded against Tyranno Ranger.

Tyranno Ranger rolled to the side, aimed, and fired again as Dragon Ranger continued to play his Dagger. The energy blasts reflected off the shield, streamed back towards Tyranno Ranger, and exploded against his chest.

Tyranno Ranger returned his Blade Blaster to its holster and armed his Tyranno Sword. The Red Ranger charged forward as Dragon Ranger sprinted to attack.

Dragon Ranger leapt forward with a flying crescent kick that Tyranno Ranger rolled underneath.

The Red Ranger rose back to his feet and swung his sword towards Dragon Ranger's head. Dragon Ranger used both his blades to block the blow, knock Tyranno Ranger's sword aside, and slash both blades diagonally across the Red Ranger's chest.

Tyranno Ranger spun with the blow and swung his blade horizontally towards Dragon Ranger's head. Dragon Ranger parried the blow and jump-roundkicked Tyranno Ranger in the side.

Tyranno Ranger was forced back a step, but he pounced back forward and slashed upward diagonally, slashing Dragon Ranger across the chest.

"Dragon's Claw!" Dragon Ranger energized his blades with jade-tinted power and swung the swords in an 'x' pattern. Daggers of energy lashed out and exploded across the Ranger's armor with a series of ripping sparks.

Tyranno Ranger was thrown backward and went stumbling across the ground.

Dragon Ranger charged his sword with crackling green energy and thrust the saber into the ground. A wave of power ripped through the soil and jetted towards Tyranno Ranger. The wave exploded beneath the Red Ranger's feet, causing explosions to spark against the Ranger's armor as he was thrown backward.

* * *

Bandora watched the battle from her balcony. She saw Dragon Ranger deliver another strike across the Red Ranger's chest and kick Tyranno Ranger backward. A cold smile spread across the witch's lips.

"I think he's finally going to do it this time…" she said, blood-thirsty pleasure filling her veins at the thought. The Rangers' end was at hand.

* * *

Tyranno Ranger and Dragon Ranger clashed swords. Dragon Ranger moved with a series of swings with his sword in one hand, and spun forward with his other hand, slashing his dagger across the Red Ranger's armor.

Dragon Ranger pushed forward and roundhouse kicked Tyranno Ranger across the helmet, smashing the Ranger backward.

The villain extended his blades and fired a crackling pulse of green energy. The energy pulse exploded against Tyranno Ranger and ripped across his armor. The Red Ranger was thrown backward like a rag doll and went crashing against the mountainside, smashing a web-shaped crater on impact.

Tyranno Ranger crumbled to the ground as Dragon Ranger charged forward. Tyranno Ranger gathered the last of his strength and shot back to his knees. He ran his hand along the edge of his blade, making the saber glow with crimson energy. He tossed the energy blade forward, knocking the weapons from Dragon Ranger's hands.

"Power Wave!" Tyranno Ranger shouted. He swung his sword downward, producing an energy wave that cut through the air. The wave vaporized the Sword of Darkness and created a shockwave that tossed Dragon Ranger backward.

Dragon Ranger rolled across the ground as his armor flashed and powered down. Tommy laid on the ground, his body battered and torn from the blast.

Jason powered down his armor as the other teens moved to his side. They looked down at Tommy, not knowing what to say or what to expect.

Kimberly looked to Jason. "Did you do it?"

Jason nodded, keeping his eyes fixed on Tommy.. "I think so."

Tommy slowly rose to his feet as the rangers took cautious steps towards him. He looked frightened. Scared. Confused. Tommy shook his head as if to clear the clouds from his memory.

He looked to the rangers. "I…" he shook his head and took a step backward, his face growing pale as the memories of the Green Ranger flooded his mind.

"Tommy," Jason started to say softly as he took a step forward.

"No," Tommy said as he narrowed his eyes. His jaw clenched, and his hands rolled up into fists. "No!"

Tommy turned and started to sprint away, as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Tommy!" Kimberly called after him.

Jason laid a hand on her shoulder. "Let him go…he probably needs time to think."

* * *

Tommy ran until his own legs failed him, collapsing beneath his body from fatigue. He shook his head and buried his face in his hands. "What have I done…"

A strange man watched from the distance. He wore a dark trench coat that matched his long black hair. A grin spread across the Dark Man's pale face. "And so it begins."

…**to be continued**


	14. Redemption

**Redemption **

The remaining three Dark Warlords - Secmet, Dayus, and Kayl - kneeled before Bandora in her palace. The three villains were eager to return to Earth and strike. They were each eager to claim their place at Bandora's side now that Dragon Ranger had left them.

"You summoned us, mistress," Secmet of Venom said.

"Yes…" Bandora said. "I want you to go down to Earth and find the Dragon Ranger."

"Empress," Kayl said with caution in his voice. "Even if you can turn him again, he might still betray you sometime in the future."

Bandora laughed. "You misunderstand me. I don't want you to bring him to me…I want you to bring me his head."

The warlords smiled.

* * *

Tommy breezed through a kata at Bear Lake in Angel Grove North. The lake was surrounded by stone paths, trees and bushes, nestled in between two bustling city blocks of gleaming white skyscrapers.

Kimberly watched from nearby, not sure what to say when she approached him. Tommy stopped in his tracks when he spotted her.

"Hi…" She failed to hide her awkwardness and slowly walked towards him. "Ummm…I'm sorry to just sneak up on you like this."

Tommy nodded, his eyes narrowed. "You don't have to worry. I'm not her slave anymore."

"I know," she said as she walked over to him. "That's why we're worried. We want to help you."

He shook his head. "I've spent the last several months trying to kill you. I won't blame you if you hate me…"

Tommy turned and started to walk away.

"Tommy," Kimberly said as she caught up with him and touched his shoulder. He turned around to face her as she spoke. "Please…you look like you could use a friend."

He shook his head. "You don't know anything about me. Why would you want to be my friend?"

Kimberly shrugged. "We just do…you're a Ranger. We look out for each other."

"I don't want any part of this anymore," Tommy said sternly.

"Okay then. Still. Let us help. We know it must be hard," Kimberly said. She could see the pain on Tommy's face.

"You don't know!" Tommy snapped.

Kimberly took a step back, surprised at his outburst.

"I'm sorry," Tommy said as he lowered his gaze. "I didn't mean to yell…"

She nodded.

"Look," he said. "You want to know what I'm going through? During Bandora's first attack, I watched the love of my life die at Goldar's hands. I wanted to avenge her so bad, but instead, I was actually fighting alongside the people that killed her. _Alongside_ them, Kimberly. And in the process, I've hurt so many people…killed innocents. I don't deserve your trust. I don't deserve your friendship, and I don't deserve to fight with you."

He turned and walked away. Kimberly stared in shock as he left.

* * *

Tommy stood on a cliff as tears rolled down his eyes. "So this is what it's come to…"

"Dragon Ranger!" a voice shouted from behind him. Tommy turned to see the three Dark Warlords facing him.

"You've picked a bad time," Tommy said as he rolled his hands into fists. "I'll kill myself before I go back with you."

Venom laughed. "Bandora doesn't want you back. She wants you dead!"

"Web of Deception!" Dayus swung his prongs, which thwipped a web that wrapped around Tommy. Dayus swung Tommy backward, sending the ranger hurling through the air. He crashed behind the Dark Warlords.

The Warlords charged towards Tommy as the teen rose from the ground and slid out of the web. Tommy readied his transformation device.

"Dino Buckler!" Tommy shouted as he snapped the device open. Energy shimmered around him as he transformed into his Ranger form.

"If I'm going down I'm taking you with me!" Dragon Ranger shouted as he armed his Dragon Dagger and charged to attack the three warlords.

Dragon Ranger flying sidekicked Venom in the chest. He snapped his foot around and hook kicked Kayl across the head.

Dayus shot his spears towards the Green Ranger. The blades crashed against Dragon Ranger, sparking against his armor and forcing him back. Dayus and Venom moved in with their swords, dashing forward, and slashing Dragon Ranger across his golden chest shield.

"Snake bite strike!" Venom shouted as he whipped a crimson energy leash forward. The leash exploded against the ground with a violent blast that Dragon Ranger leapt over.

Venom and Dragon Ranger dashed sideways while facing each other.

"You've always been weak," Venom said as he readied his swords to attack.

"You've always been annoying!" Dragon Ranger shouted back. The two opponents pushed off the ground and leapt through the air towards each other. Dragon Ranger slid his dagger beneath Venom's armor and punctured through his heart.

Venom's lifeless body collapsed to the ground as Dragon Ranger landed on his feet nearby. The Green Ranger turned to face the other two warlords. "Who's next?"

Both warlords rushed towards Dragon Ranger with their weapons held at the ready.

* * *

Kimberly and the other four rangers sat at Ernie's outdoor café near Angel's Square. The cafe was along a wide city street of eateries and restaurants that stemmed from the hub of Angel Grove North.

"Well?" Jason asked Kimberly.

She shook her head, still shaken up by her encounter with Tommy.

Zack sighed. "Well…we can do fine without him, you know."

"It's not about that, Zack," Jason said. "We need to be there for him. Tommy's a part of this whole mess, whether he likes it or not."

The rangers' communicators toned. The teens rose from their seats and found a corner out of view from anyone nearby. Jason activated his communicator. "We read you Zordon…"

"Rangers," Zordon said, "Tommy is battling the remaining warlords on his own. It would be wise for you to assist him."

Jason nodded. "We're on our way."

* * *

Dragon Ranger spinning hook kicked Dayus across the head, causing the villain's helmet to fly off. The warlord fell dead to the ground. Only Kayl was left.

Dragon Ranger and Kayl clashed blades. Kayl moved forward with a series of vicious swings and strikes. Dragon Ranger parried each blow, keeping the warlord at bay. Dragon Ranger moved to his right and slashed the warlord's sword from his hand. Dragon Ranger knocked the feet out from underneath Kayl.

The warlord collapsed to the ground.

Dragon Ranger leaned down and held his dagger to Kayl's throat.

Kayl glared at the Ranger. "Finish me…"

The other Rangers arrived at the outskirts of the battle scene, but they kept their distance.

"No," Dragon Ranger said as he shook his head. "I want you to give a message to Bandora…tell her I'm not going to rest until she's stopped. I'm not going through with this anymore. I'm not letting her hurt anyone else like she's done to me, like she's made me do to others. I'm a Ranger now…and I'll be nothing but trouble for her."

Dragon Ranger turned and walked away. He didn't see Kayl grab his sword and rush to attack from behind.

"Tommy!" Ptera Ranger shouted as Kayl rushed towards the Green Ranger.

Dragon Ranger turned and shouted "Dragon's Fang!" He thrust his hands forward and launched a crackling sphere of green energy that blasted through Kayl's chest. The warlord, bulk of his chest blasted away, fell dead to the ground.

The Rangers ran to Dragon Ranger's side. Tyranno Ranger looked at Dragon Ranger. Words were not necessary. Tyranno Ranger extended his hand. Dragon Ranger took it.

* * *

Bandora wrinkled her brow as she watched Dragon Ranger join with the others. She pulled out one of her cards, whispered an incantation, and threw the card towards Earth.

* * *

DoraSkeleton shimmered to the scene. The six Rangers snapped into fighting stances, and the monster armed a double-edged sword.

"Let's get him, guys!" Tyranno Ranger shouted.

The Rangers leapt through the air in pairs. Ptera Ranger snapped off a pair of arrows, and Tiger Ranger tossed one of her daggers. The weapons speared against the monster with bursts of spark that forced him back a step. Mammoth Ranger and Tricera Ranger slashed their weapons across the villain's body. Dragon Ranger and Tyranno Ranger somersaulted through the air and chopped their blades across DoraSkeleton while landing. Their blades sparked on impact and knocked the monster off its feet.

One of Bandora's cards suddenly cut through the atmosphere and struck the creature. Energy crackled around the monster as it grew to giant size.

The five Rangers raised their hands into the air and shouted: "Dinozords arise!"

The Dinozords rushed onto the scene, and the Rangers leapt into their cockpits, embedded within the zords' armor.

"Dragonzord!" Dragon Ranger shouted as he held his Dagger to his mouthpiece. He played a powerful tone that summoned his mighty zord. Dragonzord stomped forward and charged towards DoraSkeleton.

"Rangers," Zordon said through their communicators. "The Mammoth, Triceratops, and Sabertooth Tiger can now form with the Dragonzord to become the MegaDragonzord."

"Alright," Tyranno Ranger called from his cockpit. "Dragonzord fusion!"

The Mammoth, Triceratops, Sabertooth Tiger, and Dragonzord ran side-by-side as energy crackled around them. The zords started to reconfigure and merge. Dragonzord reshaped to form the body of the giant Megazord, and the other three zords formed around the mighty dragon.

The five Rangers joined in the main cockpit as MegaDragonzord snapped into a fighting stance and armed its drill-tail spear.

DoraSkeleton pounced forward and swung its blade towards the Megazord. MegaDragonzord used its spear to parry the blow, stepped forward, and slamming a pair of backfist blows against the creature.

"Let's finish him!" Tyranno Ranger shouted. "Mega Spear Crash!"

The spear crackled with energy and started to spin. MegaDragonzord thrust the drill forward, piercing through the creature. The monster's body tumbled backward, its energy overloading and exploding.

The MegaDragonzord stood triumphantly as Dragon Ranger stared up at his new teammates.

* * *

Tommy stood alone in front of Zordon and Alpha.

"I am glad you have decided to join us, Tommy," Zordon said.

Tommy nodded as he traced his fingers across the new communicator on his wrist. "Yeah, well...I don't feel like I was given much choice."

Zordon nodded. "I know what you're going through, Tommy. Not only did I loose my love as a result of this war, but I lost my entire family as well."

"But you…"

"And I also used to be on the side of evil, only not under a spell, but out of ignorance."

A tear streamed down Tommy's cheek. "How did you…does the pain..."

"It does not," Zordon said. "But from this moment on, if you live every moment on, each life you save will bring you one step closer to healing. With every battle you win, you will be filled with a greater sense of purpose. It is a difficult destiny The Power has chosen to give us, Tommy. With that power, comes great responsibility. But remember, your teammates are going through similar circumstances and will always be there to help you. As will I."

Tommy nodded. "Thanks Zordon."

"Welcome home, Tommy," Alpha said.

For the first time in a long time, Tommy smiled.

…**to be continued**


	15. Young Dragon

**Young Dragon**

Tommy unsheathed his sword, and the shining katana reflected the moon light. He moved through a slow pattern of moves and strikes, twirling his blade through the forest air around him.

Sword practice helped clear Tommy's mind. Especially while in the wilderness.

But Tommy was finding it harder and harder to find calm. More difficult to find peace. He had his mind back, but his life was an entirely different story. His life was not his own.

* * *

Earlier in the day, a monster resembling a mutant snap turtle crouched in the bushes and watched the six rangers walk by. They exchanged stories of little significance to the creature. He didn't care about what they had to say or what they were doing. All he cared about was their death.

The creature, which the media would later dub ShellShock, leapt out from the bushes and glared at the rangers. The monster armed a pair of fist blades and hissed at the team. "Rangers!" the creature shouted. "I will rip the flesh from your bones!"

The teens snapped into fighting stances.

"At least he gets straight to the point," Zack said as he and the other rangers pulled out their transformation devices.

"Dino Buckler!" they shouted as energy shimmered around them and they transformed into their Ranger forms. They snapped into their individual fighting stances.

"Tyranno Ranger, Red!"

"Dragon Ranger, Green!"

"Mammoth Ranger, Black!"

"Tricera Ranger, Blue!"

"Tiger Ranger, Yellow!"

"Ptera Ranger, Pink!"

"Battle Task Force…" They shouted together: "Power Rangers!"

ShellShock opened his jaws and spat a flurry of energy blasts that exploded around the Rangers, sparking against their armor.

Tyranno Ranger somersaulted forward through the explosion while rising to his knees and drawing his sidearm. "Blade Blaster!" he shouted while firing lances of red energy that exploded against the turtle monster.

The creature was taken aback by the blasts' impact, giving the six Rangers time to regroup.

"Weapons, guys," Tyranno Ranger commanded.

But before the Rangers armed themselves, two bubble-shaped crystals emerged in the monster's shoulders. They were ruby red and sparkling with power. The lights flashed, and rays of crimson energy shot towards the Rangers. Dragon Ranger and Tyranno Rangers leapt to the sides, somersaulting across the ground to avoid the blasts.

But the rays struck Tricera Ranger, Tiger Ranger, Mammoth Ranger, and Ptera Ranger. The beams of light formed an energy shell around the four Rangers that kept them from moving.

Tyranno Ranger rose back to his feet, stood alongside Dragon Ranger, and aimed his double-edged sword at the monster. "What have you done to them!"

The creature snarled. "Just making it easier to do this…"

ShellShock pulled in his right arm and extended a new arm, tipped with an organic tri-barreled cannon. He aimed at the four frozen Rangers and fired.

"No!" Tyranno Ranger and Dragon Ranger shouted. They threw themselves in front of their four teammates. Blasts exploded against the two Rangers' armor and tossed them backward.

Dragon Ranger rose to his knees and pulled out his Dragon Dagger. "He's mine," Dragon Ranger said while charging forward to attack.

"Tommy, wait!" Tyranno Ranger shouted.

Dragon Ranger leapt forward, launching a flying reverse hook kick towards the villain. ShellShock ducked under the blow and turned to face the Ranger. The monster armed its fists blades and swung a hook punch towards Dragon Ranger's head.

Dragon Ranger sidestepped away from the blow and hopped to the side, bringing down his dagger in a hard diagonal strike. He followed with a quick upward strike that knocked the monster backward.

ShellShock stumbled across the ground as Tyranno Ranger and Dragon Ranger regrouped.

"Change my friends back!" Tyranno Ranger shouted.

The monster retaliated with a crimson energy pulse that exploded against the two Rangers.

* * *

The battle moved downtown, and the monster grew giant. Dragon Ranger and Tyranno Ranger summoned their zords. The Dragonzord and Tyrannosaurus stomped through the streets towards their opponent.

Dragon Ranger armed his dagger. "Dragonzord missiles!" he shouted before playing a battle tune that echoed across the rooftops.

Dragonzord launched a flurry of missiles that exploded against the monster. The creature was taken aback by the barrage as Tyranno moved in and slammed its tail across the creature's chest.

The monster crashed backward and slid across the street, tearing through pavement and roads as his giant shell ripped across concrete and steel. The two Rangers overpowered and destroyed the monster, breaking the energy shell that was freezing the other Rangers in place.

* * *

Tommy slammed his locker shut, taking out the frustration of his sore shoulder on the metal door. The pain itself didn't bother him. It was what the pain signified. It was a minor injury from ShellShock, and a constant, nagging reminder that he was the Dragon Ranger. A killer.

He had done so many evil things while working for Bandora. Unspeakable acts of carnage and terror. How would he ever recover?

The halls around him were filled with kids his own age. Their words betrayed far simpler thoughts: A girl's boyfriend cheating on her - with two girls at the same time no less, trouble with math classes, the latest music craze, the occasional mention of "baseball," a less-than-clever code word for pot.

He walked into a classroom. The walls were trimmed with green. Tommy had never noticed the colors before. He rolled his eyes and took a seat in the back of the room. The teacher started class. Mrs. Applebee gave a lecture on some political topic. It was all the same. All irrelevant.

Tommy's mind wandered as his eyes stared ahead at the green trimming on the walls. He felt trapped.

"Tommy?" Mrs. Applebee called, breaking Tommy out of his daze. "Would you care to answer the question?"

Tommy looked to his teacher. What was the question? Which class was this anyway? Everyone stared. Tommy - who had killed three of Bandora's warlords, battled the Rangers to a stand still, and killed innocents - knew fear.

Before he could answer, his communicator toned. The class snickered.

Mrs. Applebee crossed her arms over her chest. "Would you turn your pager off and answer the question?"

"I, uh…" Tommy stammered and rose to his feet. "I don't feel so well…"

Mrs. Applebee started to protest, but Tommy was already out the door and dashing down the hallway.

* * *

The media called it the SpitFlower: a plant monster capable of spitting venomous and flesh-eating flowers that had already killed dozens in the city.

SpitFlower had the Power Rangers at his will. The five Rangers were struggling to stay on their feet as small biting flowers covered their armor. The flowers bit down hard, weakening the Rangers despite their best efforts to fight back.

SpitFlower licked its lips. The creature was pleased with its handiwork and excited about the meal of Ranger meat he was about to ingest. He leaned forward, and his two antenna fired yellow energy blasts that exploded against the Rangers' armor with bursts of spark.

SpitFlower darted forward with his pincer hands to attack the fallen Rangers. Tyranno Ranger managed to rise to his knees and hold his sword forward, but the monster knocked the Red Ranger away. SpitFlower moved to Tricera Ranger next and slashed its claws across the Blue Ranger's armor. The creature beat back the rest of the Rangers one by one, its claws and pincers slashing against their armor.

The monster licked its lips again as he watched the Rangers squirm on their bellies like helpless animals. He opened his jaws wide, revealing a mouth full of fangs.

Nearby, Tommy was running to the scene as fast as he could. Legs pumping, he would not let the rangers down. He could not let them die. Not after all the harm he'd cause. He pulled out his buckler.

"Dino Buckler!" he shouted while morphing into his Ranger form and jumping through the air towards SpitFlower.

Dragon Ranger slammed a flying sidekick against the monster that sent the creature stumbling backward. SpitFlower snapped back and swung its pincers towards the Green Ranger's head. Dragon Ranger blocked the blow and slammed a roundkick against the monster's side.

Dragon Ranger followed by swinging upward with a diagonal strike that slashed across the monster's body with a burst of spark. The Green Ranger chopped his blade back down for another strike that cut against the creature.

Dragon Ranger skipped forward with a jump kick that knocked the monster backward. The creature stumbled off its feet and rolled out of control over the ground.

Dragon Ranger turned and ran to the Rangers. He helped them remove the fanged flowers from their armor and get back to their feet.

A streak of light shot through the sky and speared against the monster's body. Dark light enveloped the monster, and it expanded to giant size with a thundering boom.

"Tommy," Tyranno Ranger said. "We need the Dragonzord."

"Right," Dragon Ranger said. He unsheathed his Dragon Dagger and played the battle melody that summoned his zord from the sea.

Dragonzord stomped forward and charged towards SpitFlower while Mammoth Ranger, Tricera Ranger, and Tiger Ranger raised their hands towards the sky and summoned their beasts. "Dinozords, arise!"

The three Dinozords dashed forward and joined the stampede towards the SpitFlower.

"Dragonzord fusion!" Tyranno Ranger commanded from below. The four zords reshaped and merged together into one giant Megazord. The core five Rangers leapt upward and joined in the MegaDragonzord's cockpit.

SpitFlower leaned forward and fired twin yellow-energy lances that exploded against MegaDragonzord's armor. The Megazord was taken aback as the SpitFlower moved in for another attack. The creature swung its pincers towards the Megazord's head.

MegaDragonzord blocked the blow, stepped forward, and swung its other fist hard against the creature's body with a burst of spark. MegaDragonzord stepped forward again and slammed a pair of backfist blows against the monster.

SpitFlower retaliated by hacking a wad of piranha flowers that latched against the zord and bit down hard against its armor. Explosions sparked against MegaDragonzord, forcing the zord a few steps back as the SpitFlower advanced.

Zordon's voice came through the Rangers' communicators. "Rangers, focus your attack on the creature's pollen sack. The sack is his most vulnerable weak point."

"Alright, Zordon," Tyranno Ranger answered. "Mega Spear Crash!"

The drill spear crackled with energy as it started to spin. MegaDragonzord thrust the spear forward. The spear bore through the monster, causing a gaping hole in its chest, as its energy overloaded and exploded.

* * *

That night, Tommy walked through the back streets of downtown Angel Grove North. Street lights cast a pale glow across the area. Tommy hand his hands in his pockets and his shoulders slumped down, as if he bore the weight of the world.

He moved through a block of 12-story tall apartment buildings. Tommy stopped in front of a brick building to his right. Shannon had lived there.

Tommy closed his eyes and sighed. He could still hear her voice. Smell the scent of her hair. Feel the touch of her skin. God, he missed her. She had been so vibrant and full of life. She found excitement and joy in the simplest of things. And she was a brilliant musician on the piano. The piano had been her escape.

Shannon's father had been an abusive drunk. Her mother stood by and did nothing, pretending that all was right with the world. Pretending that her husband didn't cheat on her weekly or make her daughter cry.

Shannon had lived a hard life. She didn't deserve to die. Tommy was going to take her away. Far away from all her problems. They were going to start a life together. Raise a family. But they never had chance.

Tommy walked over and sat on the steps leading up to the apartment building. His mind flashed back to when he and Shannon had started dating…

* * *

_Shannon leaned on her knees while sitting on the steps next to Tommy. She moved to her left, resting her head on Tommy's shoulder. A smile crossed her face. "Do you ever wonder what we're supposed to be doing?"_

"_It depends on who you ask," Tommy said. He placed a hand over her shoulder. "What do you mean, anyway? You-and-me we or we in-the grand-cosmic-sense we?"_

_She smiled and shrugged. "Both."_

"_Well," Tommy said. "You-and-me-we are supposed to be reading about the exploits of our forefathers for history."_

_She playfully shrugged him in the shoulder. "Don't be a dork, Tom."_

"_My bad," he said. "Now…as to your question…ready for the serious answer?"_

"_Yeah," she said, readjusting herself to look up into his eyes. _

"_Well," Tommy said, "I think that some people have destinies…fate decides what they'll do. Other people, like you and me, we make our own destines. We're above all that fate crap."_

"_How so?" she asked._

"_I don't know," Tommy said, his face turning slightly red. _

"_Oh…come on," she said, giving him another playful nudge. "Tell me."_

"_Well…it's almost like we're out of place, ya know. The life we're on now, the track we're on now, doesn't fit us. So we can branch off, and make our own track."_

"_Where would the track take us?" she asked._

"_Wherever we wanted it to," Tommy said. "To the east coast, where you could start your own recital hall, and I could open a martial arts school. Maybe over to Europe and do some traveling. I love traveling…although I've never actually left the city…so I guess I should say I would like to travel."_

_She smiled and nudged him playfully again. "If we're making our own destinies we need to think bigger."_

"_How much bigger?" Tommy asked._

_Shannon shrugged and leaned back, looking up into the sky. The city glow blocked out a view of the stars that shone above. "As cliché as it sounds…I want to see the stars. Up close, not from this blotted up view."_

"_How come?" Tommy asked._

"_Because," she answered. "The stars make me realize that…there's more to life than what happens in this city. Or even the world. There's more to life than you, me, or anyone. There's something greater out there."_

"_You mean like God?" Tommy asked._

_She shrugged. "I don't know…I just know that…if we ever really want to find ourselves…we have to reach for the stars."_

* * *

Tommy's communicator toned. It was morning. He had fallen asleep on the steps. The communicator toned again. He rolled his hands into fists. The tone was a reminder. Now and forever, the tone was a reminder.

* * *

DoraGourd had a body of twisted plant vines and a rotting pumpkin for a head. The creature had the five Rangers wrapped in a thick vine. DoraGourd sent charges of jade-tinted energy along the vine, and each pulse exploded against the Rangers' armor with a series of ripping sparks.

The Rangers struggled to break free. But blasts of energy stopped each attempt to escape from the vine.

Dragon Ranger suddenly somersaulted through the air. The Green Ranger chopped his dagger through the vine, cutting it in half, and setting the Rangers free. The monster fell backward and stumbled across the ground.

The rest of the Rangers regrouped behind Dragon Ranger as he snapped into a fighting stance while holding his Dragon Dagger forward.

"Thanks, Tommy," Tyranno Ranger said.

Dragon Ranger simply nodded. His mind was filled with anger. Bandora's monster had attacked at a really bad time.

"I'll hold him down while you guys get the Power Blaster ready," Dragon Ranger said. He didn't wait for them to answer. Dragon Ranger held his Dagger high and charged towards the monster.

DoraGourd rose back to its feet and fired an optic blast from its eye socket. Blasts exploded around Dragon Ranger, but he continued his advance, determined to vent his rage against the monster.

Dragon Ranger dashed forward and slashed his blade diagonally across the monster's body. He followed by slamming the end of his dagger against the creature's head. Dragon Ranger pushed forward and slammed a roundkick against the creature's side. The Green Ranger followed with a hook kick against the monster's head.

Dragon Ranger grabbed hold of the monster, despite its struggling, and held the creature still while he looked back at the Rangers. "Do it now, guys."

The Rangers brought their five weapons together to form the Power Blaster. "Fire!" they shouted as they launched a massive burst of concentrated energy.

Dragon Ranger glared at the monster. "Later, squash brain." He kicked the creature aside as the energy blast ripped through its body. The monster fell backward and exploded.

Dragon Ranger lowered his dagger. _One more down…how many more to go?_

* * *

Bandora sent DoraApe to attack the next day. The white-furred primate had metal spikes running down its head and blood-red eyes.

The Rangers snapped into fighting stances and faced off with the creature.

"Tyranno Ranger, Red!"

"Dragon Rangers, Green!"

"Mammoth Ranger, Black!"

"Tricera Ranger, Blue!"

"Tiger Ranger, Yellow!"

"Ptera Ranger, Pink!"

"Battle Task Force…" They shouted together: "Power Rangers!"

DoraApe armed a double-edged spear and charged to attack the six Rangers. Tyranno Ranger and Dragon Ranger moved in to attack first. Tyranno Ranger swung his sword downward, but DoraApe parried the blow and slashed across the Ranger's chest.

Dragon Ranger moved in low and slashed his dagger across the monster's chest. He turned and slammed a roundkick against the creature's back. DoraApe snapped his body around and cut across the Ranger's armor.

Mammoth Ranger chopped down with his axe. The monster deflected the blow and slashed the Black Ranger across the chest. Tricera Ranger speared his lance against DoraApe, knocking the monster backward.

Ptera Ranger dropped into a crouched position and launched a trio of arrows that exploded against DoraApe. Tiger Ranger leapt downward and slashed her twin daggers across the monster's body.

DoraApe leaned down and launched a volley of head spikes that shot out and exploded against the six Rangers' armor with a flurry of sparks and explosions. The Rangers were still worn down from a battle earlier in the day…

* * *

Earlier that day, a creature resembling a heavily-armored armadillo tore through the city streets of Angel Grove North while firing energy spikes that exploded against nearby buildings and cars. Tommy was walking nearby with his 9-year-old brother Teddy when the attack happened.

Tommy held his kid brother by the arm and ran across a walkway arched by concrete pillars covered with vines. Citizens were running in panic towards the nearest shelter.

"Tommy…" Teddy said as they hurried along the walkway. "What's going on? Is it one of those monsters on the news?"

"Yes," Tommy answered. "But you'll be fine. I won't let anything happen to you." _Not like what happened to Shannon_, he thought to himself.

Tommy led his younger brother inside the nearest shelter. "Stay here. I'll be back for you."

Tommy turned to leave, but Teddy called to him. "Tommy wait!" He grabbed onto his brother's arm. "You can't just leave me here…"

Tommy's heart sank. Could he really abandon his little brother? Did he even have a choice? "I'll be back, Teddy. I'm going to just find a phone and call mom. To tell her we're okay. I'll be back for you."

Tommy ran towards the shelter's exit. A guard blocked his path. "Hold on, kid. Just sit tight here until things calm down."

Tommy narrowed his eyes at the guard. "I have to leave. It's an emergency."

"Of course it's an emergency, kid." He placed a hand on Tommy's arm. "That's why you're here."

Tommy grabbed the guard's wrist and twisted while knocking the man's feet out from beneath him. The guard slammed against the ground, and Tommy sprinted off.

* * *

DoraMadillo crossed his arms over his chest while aiming his forearm spikes outward. A volley of energy spikes shot forward and cut through the air towards the five Rangers. The spikes exploded against their armor and knocked them off their feet. They slammed through parked cars and crashed against nearby buildings.

The Rangers rose to their feet and slowly regrouped as the monster stalked towards them. The creature was prepared to strike again with another volley of explosive spikes.

A green blur of motion streaked down from the air. It was Dragon Ranger. He slammed a flying sidekick against the monster, and the creature stumbled backward across the ground. Dragon Ranger landed in a fighting stance as the monster rolled back to his feet.

Dragon Ranger armed his Dragon Dagger and charged towards the monster. He moved in close and slashed downward, his blade sparking while cutting across the creature's armor. He slashed horizontally and jump kicked the monster against the chest.

Dragon Ranger moved forward to slam an elbow against the monster, but the creature retaliated by swiping its razor-sharp nails against the Green Ranger's armor.

The other five Rangers armed their Blade Blasters and fired lances of crimson energy at the creature. The monster rolled up into an armored sphere while the blasts exploded harmlessly against the creature's shell.

The monster bounced off the streets and started to ricochet across the roof tops.

"After him!" Tyranno Ranger shouted as he and the other Rangers jumped towards the rooftops.

* * *

Teddy paced back and forth across the shelter floor. What was taking his brother so long? Tommy started acting strange after Shannon's death, but recently, it almost seemed like a different kind of strange. Teddy couldn't quite think of a better way to say it.

His mind flashed back…

* * *

_Teddy sat in front of his television. A control held firmly in both hands, he played the recent version of a Playstation Final Fantasy game. His parents were in the adjoining dining room, quietly discussing their fears about the previous day's attacks, the same attacks that had killed Shannon and injured their son._

_The living room door slowly opened. Tommy stepped in. The teenager's hair was disheveled. His eyes constantly narrowed. His hands clenched into fists._

_Teddy raised his gaze up towards his older brother. "Tommy, are you-"_

_Tommy used his leg to shove his younger brother aside. _

"_Tommy!" his mother by adoption scolded. "I know you're upset, but that's no way to treat your brother…"_

"_Upset?" His voice was like ice as he narrowed his eyes at his parents. "You know nothing…don't pretend to understand."_

_Tommy turned away from the living room and headed upstairs towards his bedroom. His parents were stunned silent._

* * *

Teddy shivered at the memory. Tommy had seemed so dark after Shannon died. He almost seemed scary at the time. But things were different now…

* * *

_Teddy knocked on Tommy's door again. His older brother had not left the room all day. "Tommy! You missed school. Mom is going to kill you dead."_

_Teddy knocked again. He knew it was a futile effort. But he loved his brother. He worried for him. "Tommy, come on…" He leaned his forehead against the door. _

"_Leave me alone, Teddy…" Tommy said quietly, his voice shaky. _

"_Come on, big brother," Teddy said as he knocked again. _

_Tommy swung the door open. He leaned down and placed his hands on his younger brother's shoulders. "You don't understand, Teddy. I need to be left alone. My life…my whole life…is gone. Turned upside down and shaken so hard that it's shattered. I need to be left alone."_

_Tommy let go of Teddy and shut the door. _

* * *

Teddy's eyes slowly opened. He had fallen asleep in the shelter. He looked up to see Tommy reach his hand down. "It's okay, little brother…it's safe now."

* * *

Dragon Ranger swung his dagger upward, breaking DoraApe's blade in half. He followed with a sidekick that slammed against the monster's chest, causing DoraApe to stumble over his own feet and collapse to the ground.

The Rangers regrouped around Dragon Ranger as a streak of dark light struck the monster's fallen body. Bandora's card infused DoraApe with energy, causing the monster to expand into giant size.

The five Rangers raised their hands into the air. "Dinozords, arise!"

The five armored beasts charged towards their opponent. The Rangers leapt into their cockpits.

"Dragonzord!" Dragon Ranger used his dagger to play a battle melody that summoned his zord from the sea.

He stood alone, playing his dagger while his teammates battled above. He watched through his visor as the battle started to unfold. He was removed from it. The five Rangers were fighting as a team.

But Dragon Ranger stood alone.

…**to be continued**


	16. The Scorpion's Trap

**The Scorpion's Trap**

Goldar stood alone in his dark chambers. He watched through a crystal ball as Tommy taught Simon a series of martial arts movements. Goldar tightened his grip on his sword and snarled his teeth. "Foolish boy…"

His mate Scorpina walked over to him. The warrior woman had a fiendish grin on her face. Her golden armor moved naturally across her body with each step. She wore the armor like a second skin.

She grabbed Goldar's face and kissed him deeply. Goldar was taken aback. He was not used to such displays of affection. "What…?" he asked, his head in a daze.

"I have a delicious plan." She kept her body pressed against the simian. "It will allow us to prove we are superior to Bandora…and we can get our revenge against Dragon Ranger at the same time."

Goldar's snout raised. A fang-filled smile crossed the Titan warrior's lips. "I'm listening…"

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly sat at an outdoor coffee shop called the Daily Grind. The coffee shop was in the center of a wooded park filled with ornate sculptures and decorate fountains. The park was nestled in between towering skyscrapers in Angel Grove South.

"So where does your dad live?" Tommy asked after taking a sip of his pumpkin-spice latte.

Kimberly shrugged. "Who knows. I never hear from him. Hmph, I hardly hear from my mother. And I live with the woman."

"I'm sorry," Tommy said softly.

Kimberly glanced up at Tommy. She was eager to change the subject. "You never talk about your parents."

Tommy sighed. "Well…I'm adopted."

"Really?" Kimberly asked.

Tommy nodded. "Yeah. They took me in when I was about four, after my parents died."

"Oh…" Kimberly said. "How did they…?"

Tommy shook his head. "I don't know."

Kimberly felt sympathy for him. There was so much pain inside Tommy. "That must be hard."

Tommy shrugged. "That's life, I guess. But anyway, my adopted parents are cool, I guess. And they have two kids: Chelsea, who's my age exactly. Same birthday and everything. Then there's Teddy, my little brother."

Kimberly smiled. "Is that why you're good with kids?"

Tommy blushed. "What do you mean?"

"I've seen you with Simon," Kimberly said.

Tommy nodded. "I'm helping the kid out."

Kimberly smiled. "I know."

Their communicators toned. Tommy ran his hand along the wrist device. "I never realized how annoying this must have been for you…"

* * *

The six rangers walked through the woods just south of the city. The wide corridor of trees formed a natural border between Angel Grove and Stone Canyon.

"Well…" Jason said as he and the others looked around, searching for any sign of trouble. "I don't see anything…"

"It could be a trap," Tommy said. "Be careful."

Rock soldiers suddenly leapt from the ground and pounced towards the rangers. The six teens struck back immediately, still managing to get their strikes in first despite the enemy's element of surprise.

Tommy slammed a reverse sidekick against a soldier's chest. He stepped forward and slammed the back of his fist across the grunt's face, causing the soldier to stumble backward.

Jason jump kicked a soldier in the face. He stepped forward and slammed a double punch against that grunt's chest, knocking the soldier backward. He turned to his left and blocked another soldier's blow before round kicking the grunt in the side.

Billy flipped a soldier over his shoulder. The grunt slammed to the ground, and Billy leaned down, punching the fallen soldier in the chest. Billy moved to his left, keeping low as he swept another soldier's legs out from beneath its body.

Trini launched forward with a flurry of kicks that bashed against a trio of soldiers. Each movement was fluid and graceful, along with efficient and deadly.

Kimberly backflipped while kicking a soldier upside the head. She landed and stepped forward, slamming an elbow against the soldier's chest, sending the grunt tumbling backward.

Zack jump kicked a soldier in the face. The grunt was forced a few steps back as Zack pressed forward with a jumping roundkick that slammed against the soldier's side and knocked the grunt over.

Through the corner of his eyes, Tommy noticed a humanoid scorpion monster shimmer into view. "That's one of Scorpina's pets," he said as he reverse crescent kicked a rock soldier to the ground.

"Whatever it is," Jason said, "we're taking it out." he sidekicked the final grunt away as he and the other rangers readied their morphers.

"Dino Buckler!" the six rangers shouted as they snapped their morphers open. Their Power Coins flashed with energy as light enveloped them, morphing them into their Ranger forms. They snapped into fighting stances.

"Mammoth Ranger, Black!"

"Tricera Ranger, Blue!"

"Ptera Ranger, Pink!"

"Tiger Ranger, Yellow!"

"Dragon Ranger, Green!"

"Tyranno Ranger, Red!"

"Battle Task Force…" They shouted together: "Power Rangers!"

The scorpion monster fired a volley of poisonous darts from various pores and holes in its body. The Rangers armed their blades and deflected each dart.

Dragon Ranger flipped through the air and slashed his blade down across the creature's chest with a burst of spark. Dragon Ranger slammed a sidekick against the scorpion and followed with a hook kick across the creature's head.

The scorpion quickly grabbed Dragon Ranger by the neck and tightened its claws. The scorpion lifted the Green Ranger from his feet and tossed him backward, sending him arcing through the air towards a tree.

Dragon Ranger managed to somersault through the air and land his feet against the tree trunk, using it as leverage to leap back towards monster while unsheathing his Dragon Dagger.

"Dragon's Claw!" He swung the blade, which emitted a bright wave of jade-colored energy that exploded against the monster and knocked it backward.

Dragon Ranger landed back on the ground and snapped into a fighting stance as the others regrouped around him. The scorpion creature hissed with anger while dragging itself back to its feet. The creature extended its claws and charged forward towards the six Rangers.

The scorpion slammed against the Rangers. It sprouted another pair of arms from its sides, swinging them outward in an 'x' pattern that thrashed across Tyranno Ranger and Mammoth Ranger's chests. The two Rangers were knocked backward as Tricera Ranger and Dragon Ranger moved in to attack.

Tricera Ranger swung a spinning heel kick towards the creature. The kick slammed against the scorpion's head, but the monster retaliated with a quick slash from its claw. The claw sparked across the Ranger's armor upon impact. Dragon Ranger dashed forward and slashed his dagger across the monster's shell-like armor.

Dragon Ranger adjusted the dagger in his hand to strike again. Through the corner of his visor, he saw Scorpina standing in the midst of the foliage. She stepped behind a tree and vanished from sight.

"Scorpina!" Dragon Ranger shouted as he ran towards her direction.

"Tommy, wait!" Tyranno Ranger yelled, but before he could go after his green-armored friend, he was struck across the chest by one of the monster's claws.

Dragon Ranger ran through the trees until a flash of light enveloped him. He vanished and reappeared in a desert-like area dotted with rugged mountains. "Whoa…" he said as he stopped in his tracks.

The eerie wind blew around him, sending a small cloud of dust that twirled across the ground like a miniature cyclone. A voice came from behind him. It was Goldar. "Welcome Dragon Ranger," Goldar said as he readied his sword. "I've waited a long time for this…"

Dragon Ranger snapped into a fighting stance and held his Dragon Dagger forward. "I could say the same thing."

The two opponents circled around each other. They shifted stances, analyzing each others' defense for weaknesses.

Goldar snarled his teeth. "I was Bandora's prize warrior…then you showed up. And how did you repay her? By betraying her!"

"She deserved worse," Dragon Ranger snapped back. "And besides…you killed Shannon."

Goldar smiled, revealing a mouth full of fangs. ""I've killed many people."

Dragon Ranger tightened his grip on the Dragon Dagger. He screamed with rage and charged forward to attack. Dragon Ranger skipped ahead and swung his short blade downward. Their swords clashed against each other, sparking upon impact.

* * *

The scorpion creature opened its jaws and spat toxic venom that exploded against the Rangers' armor with a shower of sparks. The Rangers fell to the ground.

"That venom…" Tricera Ranger said as he and the others tried to rise to their feet. "It's burning through our armor."

The scorpion pounced forward and thrashed against the Rangers' armor. The creature reached forward with four pincers, grabbing Tyranno Ranger, Mammoth Ranger, Tricera Ranger, and Tiger Ranger by their necks.

Ptera Ranger leapt towards the monster's back and cocked an arrow to shoot forward. The scorpion creature extended its tail, swatting the Pink Ranger from the air.

* * *

"Golden Flame!" Goldar fired a stream of molten-gold energy from his sword.

Dragon Ranger braced himself as the molten stream exploded around him. The Green Ranger's chest shield absorbed most of the blast.

Dragon Ranger hopped through the blasts and armed his blade. "You'll have to do better than that, Goldielocks!"

Goldar growled, snarled his teeth, and charged forward. He held his sword high. "I'll kill you!"

"You're welcome to try!" Dragon Ranger shouted as he dashed forward.

Dragon Ranger launched a spinning heel kick that Goldar ducked underneath. Goldar stood back to full height while swinging his blade upward, slashing diagonally across the Green Ranger's chest.

Dragon Ranger spun with the blow to soften its sparking impact and sliced horizontally across the Titan warrior's chest armor. Dragon Ranger followed with a sidekick against Goldar's chest, and a sidekick against Goldar's face.

* * *

Tyranno Ranger was thrown through the air and went splintering through a nearby tree trunk. The Red Ranger went tumbling across the ground.

"That's it!" Tyranno Ranger rose to his feet and armed his Tyranno Sword. "Enough is enough. Let's bring 'em together guys!"

The five Rangers joined their weapons together. They formed the Power Blaster and aimed the cannon towards the scorpion creature.

"Power Blaster…Fire!" They fired a combined energy blast that streaked towards the scorpion monster. The blast ripped through the scorpion, causing its energy to overload and explode.

One of Bandora's cards streaked through the skies and stabbed against the scorpion's remains. The scorpion rippled with energy as it grew to its giant-sized form.

The five Rangers raised their hands towards the air. "Dinozords, arise!"

The five zords materialized and charged forward to attack the gigantic monster. The Rangers leapt into their cockpits.

"Dinozord fusion!" Tyranno Ranger shouted. The five zords shifted shape and merged into one armored warrior. The Megadinozord landed and snapped into a fighting stance.

Megadinozord stepped forward and slammed a pair of backfist blows against the monster's chest. The creature stumbled backward as Megadinozord stepped forward, slamming a fist against the villain's face.

The scorpion opened its jaw and spat toxic venom at Megadinozord. The venom exploded against the Megazord and knocked it backward. Sparks ripped across the Megazord's armor.

The Megadinozord collapsed to the ground.

"We can't get up," Tiger Ranger said.

Tyranno Ranger clenched his jaw beneath his helmet. "Man, where's Tommy?"

* * *

Dragon Ranger and Goldar continued their heated conflict. The Green Ranger pushed forward with a series of thrusts and swings, but Goldar parried each blow. The Titan pushed back and swung his blade down hard like an axe. Dragon Ranger stepped aside and slammed the end of his dagger's handle against the warrior's snout.

Goldar was taken aback as Dragon Ranger spun forward, jamming his dagger underneath Goldar's chest armor, and puncturing through the simian's thick skin. Dragon Ranger twisted the blade, opening the wound wider.

Goldar growled and took a few steps back in pain as blood seeped from his wounds. Dragon Ranger pressed on his attack.

"Dragon's Blade!" Dragon Ranger swung his blade, which emitted a green energy wave that knocked Goldar backward. The simian fell back onto his knees from the violent impact of the explosion.

"Run away, Goldar," Dragon Ranger said. "It's what you're good at."

Goldar growled and kept a hand placed over his injury. "I will see you again, Ranger. Next time…I will be the victor!" He shimmered away.

* * *

The scorpion monster stalked towards the fallen Megazord. The creature came to a halt when the sound of the Dragon Dagger echoed through the air.

"Alright, Tommy!" Tyranno Ranger shouted.

The Dragonzord stomped through the streets. Dragon Ranger stood on the rooftops, commanding his zord to continue the charge. Dragonzord spun forward and whipped its tail across the creature. The zord dashed forward and slammed its head against the creature. The Dragonzord's head blade cracked through the monster's armor.

Dragon Ranger played a tune on his Dagger, commanding the Dragonzord to open fire with a missile barrage. The zord opened fire with its fingertip missiles, which exploded against the scorpion.

The Megazord rose back to its feet. The zord armed its double-edged saber. The blade crackled with crimson energy and prepared to deliver the final blow. "Megadinozord saber…Battle Crash!"

Megadinozord swung its saber downward. The sword ripped through the monster, causing the creature to stumble backward. Its energy overloaded and exploded with a massive sphere of flame.

* * *

Goldar leaned against the stone walls of his private chambers within Bandora's palace. He nursed his wounds while watching Dragon Ranger through his viewing crystal. "I will kill you, Tommy…I will…"

…**to be continued**


	17. Struggling with Revenge

**Struggling with Revenge**

Jason kneeled at his sister Janet's grave. He laid a bouquet of flowers down near the stone. "I know I haven't been here in a while…I'm sorry. I've been busy. I think you'd be proud of me though. We've done a lot of good."

The Rangers had destroyed half a dozen monsters during the last week, saving hundreds of lives.

Jason sighed and shook his head. His sister's death weighed down his shoulders. "I'm feeling a little better. My friends helped a lot. Even Zack, who apparently is over his drug problem." A tear made its way down Jason's cheek as the wind started to blow. "I miss you."

* * *

Jason and Tommy slowly walked through the night-lit city. The two rangers were quickly becoming friends, a startling development since they were mortal enemies no more than two months earlier.

"It's been kind of quiet tonight," Jason said. His gaze drifted up towards the moon.

Tommy nodded. "Trust me though…they're always up to something."

Jason nodded. Before he could answer, he saw something that made him stop dead in his tracks. He stared down a dark alley, noticing a mark of graffiti against the brick. The symbol was a dark-purple dragon. "That sign…"

Jason sprinted down the alley and moved into the darkness. He stopped beneath the gang sign and looked up.

Tommy ran to Jason's side. "What is it, Jase?"

"That gang sign…" Jason rolled his hands into fists and narrowed his eyes. "It's the same one we saw that night…when Janet…"

"This must be their turf too," Tommy said. "We'd probably better move on."

"Good idea," a voice said from the shadows. A punk dressed in a black leather jacket stepped forward. The punk's fellow gangsters stepped out and surrounded the two rangers.

The lead punk tilted his head while looking to Jason. "I remember you, blondie. Didn't you learn your lesson last time?"

"Bastard!" Jason lunged towards the lead punk.

A group of gangsters stepped forward to protect their leader. They were hungry for action, although they'd soon regret it. Jason spun forward and slammed an elbow blow across a gangster's head while snapping a hook kick across a second fighter's head.

Three of the gang members pulled out knives and tried to sneak up behind Jason's back. Tommy intercepted them. He grabbed a punk's weapon arm and twisted the fighter's wrist. The knife dropped to the ground, and Tommy slammed a palm-heel blow against the fighter's chest.

Tommy grabbed the next fighter by the arm and hurled the teen off his feet. Tommy flipped the fighter and slammed him to the ground. Tommy turned to the right and slammed a sidekick against a third fighter's face.

One of the gangsters pulled out a gun and aimed towards Jason.

"Jason, duck!" Tommy shouted as he dashed forward and pushed Jason to the ground. A pair of bullets whizzed by them. Tommy grabbed a trash can lid and hurled it forward like a throwing disk, knocking the gun from the gang member's hand.

Some of the fighters ran away, fleeing from the alley. The gang leader hesitated and glared at Jason. "You want to fight, blondie? Meet me here tomorrow night. Alone."

The leader turned and ran away from the alley. Jason's frustration exploded inside him. He turned and slammed his fist against a brick wall.

* * *

Jason was outside his sensei's dojo the next day. It was almost night. He was punching and kicking a tree wrapped in tight rope. Roundkick. Knifehand. Reverse punch. Low roundkick. High roundkick. Each blow shook the branches and splintered bark beneath the rope.

Tommy slowly walked onto the dojo grounds and quietly approached Jason.

"What?" Jason asked as he slammed another pair of kicks against the tree.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Tommy said, his arms crossed over his chest. "Let the police handle it."

"Screw the police," Jason said as he slammed another kick and punch combo against the tree. "They didn't help then, they won't help now. I'm putting those guys out of business."

"This isn't like fighting Bandora," Tommy said. "We're bound by the law in things like this."

"Screw the law," Jason said. He slammed another kick against the tree and rattled its branches.

"If you need me…" Tommy pointed to his communicator. "You call. I'll bring in my Dragonzord if I have to."

Jason stopped and turned to face Tommy. The ranger relaxed for a moment and nodded. "I will."

* * *

Jason walked back through the dark alley. No one was in sight. A light cloud of fog hovered above the streets. He stopped in the center of the alley and rolled his hands up into fists. "I'm here!"

The gang leader stepped forward. The rest of his punks surrounded Jason and formed a circle. The leader had a smug grin on his face. "I didn't think you'd actually show, blondie."

"My name is Jason." He stepped into a fighting stance.

The leader laughed and raised his fists. "Mine's Logan."

The opponents circled around each other. Jason's glare was cold as ice and hot as fire. Logan had a smug grin on his face. Jason was anxious to wipe the grin off.

Logan launched forward and swung a flurry of punches towards Jason. Each punch was sloppy, and Jason dodged the blows with ease. Logan threw a right hook punch. Jason grabbed Logan's arm and punched the punk to the ground.

Logan started to rise back onto his feet, but Jason slammed a swift kick upside the punk's head. Logan fell back, crashing against his spine.

Jason leaned down, lifted Logan slightly by the shirt, and started punching Logan repeatedly in the face. The punk's nose cracked beneath Jason's knuckles. Jason hesitated for a moment, noticing the punk's blood-soaked face.

Jason had almost killed the teen. He had lost control.

"Do it…" Logan said.

Jason shook his head and tossed Logan to the ground. "No…I'm better than that…better than you…"

Logan spat blood from his mouth. "Pussy."

"I just let you live," Jason said. He turned and started to walk away. The gang members stepped aside out of fear and allowed Jason to pass.

A group of rock soldiers appeared out of nowhere, dropped from the shadows, and split up while slamming blows against the gang members.

"Not here!" Jason shouted.

A rock soldier swung an arm blade towards his head. Jason sidestepped and slammed a knifehand blow against the back of the grunt's neck. The other grunts split up, slamming kicks and punches against the gang members.

A grunt leapt forward, aiming its arm blade down towards Logan's head. Jason instinctively pushed Logan out of the way, getting slashed across the back in the process. Jason slumped against the ground.

Logan rose to his knees nearby. "What the…Why…"

"Like I said…" Jason said. A bat monster shimmered onto the street further down the alley. "I'm better than you…"

Jason rose back to his feet, despite his injured back, and moved towards the monster while arming his morpher. "Dino Buckler!"

Tyranno Ranger snapped into a fighting stance and faced off with the monster. "Tyranno Ranger, Red!"

Logan's eyes opened wide with shock. His fellow gang members ran off with fear, except for the ones who were frozen with terror.

Tyranno Ranger charged towards the monster with his sword held high. He swung the weapon hard through a horizontal arc. The blade slashed across the villain's chest with a shower of sparks.

Tyranno Ranger brought his blade back down towards the bat's neck. DoraBat parried the blow and grabbed the Ranger by the neck. The bat pulled Tyranno Ranger closer and tried to bite down on his neck.

Tyranno Ranger screamed as the monster's fangs bit down. The teeth tried to push through the armor around the Red Ranger's neck. Tyranno Ranger struggled, but he could not break free from the monster's grasp.

Dragon Ranger suddenly appeared and slammed a flying sidekick against DoraBat. The creature was knocked backward and went crashing against the alley's brick wall.

Dragon Ranger moved over and stood next to his teammate. He reached down and helped Tyranno Ranger back to his feet. "I told you to call."

"I was a bit preoccupied," Tyranno Ranger said as he rubbed his injured neck.

The monster shrieked as it charged towards the two Rangers. Tyranno Ranger and Dragon Ranger leapt to the side as the monster lunged between them.

"Dragon's Claw!" Dragon Ranger swung his emerald blade, which fired a green energy wave.

"Power Blade!" Tyranno Ranger swung his weapon downward. The blade emitted a crimson energy wave.

The two energy waves combined with a brilliant flash of power that exploded through the creature, incinerating him completely.

Tyranno Ranger and Dragon Ranger turned to face the fallen gang leader, Logan. The teen's face was pale, and his breathing quick and shallow. He was afraid. The two Rangers slowly walked towards him.

Tyranno Ranger glared down at the punk. "You killed my sister. And you've probably killed others…I suggest you turn yourself in."

"Or…or…" Logan swallowed and rose to his knees, struggling to regain his confidence. "Or what? You won't kill me…"

Dragon Ranger moved forward in a blur of motion and lifted Logan from the ground. The Ranger slammed the punk back-first against a brick wall and held his dagger to Logan's throat. "I will."

Logan nodded. Dragon Ranger released the punk. Logan scurried away as fast as his legs could carry him.

* * *

A week later, Jason kneeled at his sister's grave. He laid a flower on the ground and put a newspaper next to it. "Well…I hope this makes you rest easier, Janet. He'll be spending his life in prison."

He shook his head. "Maybe I should have…no…you hated violence. I'd like to think this is what you would have wanted." He smiled as tears streamed down his cheek. "It is…"

…**to be continued**


	18. The Green Candle

**The Green Candle**

Bandora stood on her balcony and faced the Earth. She closed her eyes and whispered an incantation while moving her hands over a hovering crystal ball. Her eyes suddenly snapped open. "Yes…" she hissed as a smile crossed her face. "I've got it, finally."

A slender green candle appeared on a pedestal behind her. Its wick ignited with jade fire. Bandora smiled as the candle's flame flickered in the artificial wind.

* * *

Kimberly and Tommy walked along Bear Lake. They laughed with each other and joked about whatever crossed their minds. Their attraction to each other was palpable. But they would not admit it to each other.

"So, Tommy," Kimberly said. "My school is having a dance this Friday…"

"Oh," Tommy said. His face turned slightly red. Was she asking him? And even if she was, what would he say? She deserved more than him. He had tried to kill her. "That sounds cool…"

An army of rock soldiers suddenly flipped through the air. People in the park ran away in panic.

"I'm getting sick of these clowns." Kimberly snapped into a fighting stance.

Tommy stood by her side and snapped into a fighting stance. The rock soldiers circled around them. "I think the feeling is mutual…"

The two rangers plowed through the villains. Tommy slammed a sidekick against a soldier to his right, turned, and reverse hook kicked another soldier across the head.

Kimberly flipped backward while kicking a soldier upside the head. She leaned back and slammed an elbow against a second soldier. A rock soldier moved towards her. She snapped an outer crescent kick that knocked the soldier aside.

More soldiers appeared. Kimberly slammed a knifehand strike against a soldier's neck. She pulled her buckler free to transform. One of the soldiers slammed a front kick against her wrist. The buckler was knocked from her hand and went bouncing across the ground. "Tommy, my buckler!"

Tommy flipped a soldier over his shoulder and reached for his own transformation device.

"Dino Buckler!" he shouted as he snapped his morpher open. His Power Coin flashed with jade energy as green light covered his body. He transformed into his armor.

Dragon Ranger unsheathed his dagger and swung upward, slashing across a soldier's chest. He followed with a jump kick while moving towards Kimberly. The kick cleared the soldier away as another three took its place.

Kyra suddenly appeared in midair behind Dragon Ranger. "Star Light Scream!" she shouted as she spun her twin blades. The blades shot jagged blasts of crimson energy that exploded against Dragon Ranger's back and tossed him forward.

Dragon Ranger regained his footing and turned to face Kyra. But Gurail appeared and slammed a drop kick against the Ranger's back. Dragon Ranger went flying off his feet and skidding across the ground.

Kyra landed and moved towards Kimberly. She grabbed the ranger by the hair and pulled back. Kyra and Kimberly shimmered away.

"No!" Dragon Ranger shouted as he rose back to his feet. He glared at Gurail. "Bring her back, Gurail! Now!"

Gurail laughed with insanity. He was amused by Tommy's despair. "Why should I?"

"Gurail, don't do this!" Dragon Ranger shouted. "What if it was Kyra, how would you feel!"

Gurail laughed again. "I would take it with much more self dignity. I must say Dragon Ranger, you never seemed like the type that would beg."

Dragon Ranger shouted at the top of his lungs and charged towards Gurail. The Green Ranger held his dagger high and pounced forward. He dashed towards Gurail and swung down his blade.

Gurail parried the blow and slammed his heel against Dragon Ranger's chest. Dragon Ranger was knocked back, but Gurail snapped out his chain. The chain wrapped around Dragon Ranger's neck. Gurail pulled the Ranger forward and slammed a knee against the Green Ranger's gut before tossing him aside.

Dragon Ranger went skidding across the ground.

Gurail disarmed his chain and blade. "I don't have time for this, traitor," he growled to the Ranger. "Bandora has other plans for you…"

The villain shimmered away.

* * *

"She's doing it to get back at me. I know it." Tommy paced back and forth across the Command Chamber's stone floor. The other rangers stood with him as Alpha and Billy searched for Kimberly using one of the control consoles.

"Relax, man," Zack said. "How do you know?"

Tommy turned. His eyes narrowed. "Because I know the way her sick and twisted mind works, Zack."

"Billy," Jason walked over to his friend. "Have you found anything on her yet?"

Billy shook his head. His eyes were fixed on the control console in front of him. "Negative."

"Ay-yi-yi," Alpha said with frustration as he turned to face Jason. "We can't find her anywhere!"

A thought suddenly struck Tommy. He kicked himself for not realizing it sooner. "I know where Kimberly is."

Alarms suddenly blared in the Command Chamber. "Rangers," Zordon said, "observe the Viewing Globe."

The rangers faced the globe. Through the images inside the crystal sphere, they saw a green-skinned hulk of a monster rip through the city streets. Spikes ran down its back. Its eyes were blood red. The creature was attacking Angel Grove South, near the Starr Institute of Technology.

"I'll get Kimberly," Tommy said. "You guys take care of the Thorlack."

"The what?" Zack asked.

"It's what the monster is," Tommy said impatiently.

Jason shook his head. "No way you're going alone."

"I have to," Tommy said. He would never understand why Jason would be worried about his safety. He used to be the Rangers' greatest enemy. "It's my fault in the first place."

Jason reluctantly nodded. He knew it was useless to argue. He pointed to his communicator. "If you need me…you call."

Tommy nodded and reached for his buckler.

* * *

Tommy approached the mouth of a cave outside of Angel Grove. The inside was dark and damp, just like he remembered. "This is it…"

Tommy slowly stepped forward and entered the cave. His mind flashed back…

* * *

_Tommy awoke to find himself inside a dark cavern. Beads of sweat dripped down his forehead. His skin felt hot, but his insides were chilled. _

"_Where…" he said as he struggled to catch his breath. "Shannon…"_

_His eyes darted back and forth across the empty cave, but he saw nothing through the dense cloud of darkness. _

"_Tommy…" a wretched voice said from the shadows. _

"_Who…?" Tommy said as he instinctively tried to take a step back from the voice. But it was futile. The voice surrounded him, sending chills creeping down his spine. _

"_She's dead, Tommy," the voice he would later recognize as Bandora's said. "But you can avenge her…"_

_Tommy wrinkled his brow as anger welled up inside of him, fighting off the cold, heating his body with rage. "How…"_

"_The sword…" Bandora's voice said. "The sword…"_

_A double-edged blade suddenly appeared in front of him. _

"_The sword…" she said again._

* * *

"I should have taken that sword and crammed it in her ass when I had the chance," he said as he crawled through a tight space in the cave. He descended further before dropping down a hole, flipping, and landing in a crouched position.

He looked up and saw that he was in a dimly-lit room. Fog hovered above the ground. A single spotlight cast a pale glow on a dull-golden pedestal. The pedestal had a green candle on it. The wick's jade flame danced in the artificial breeze.

Gurail stepped forward from the shadows and stood behind the candle.

"So…" Tommy said, not at all startled by the villain's appearance. "Are you Bandora's new number one?"

"There wasn't much competition after you killed her warlords," Gurail said with a smug grin on his face.

"They gave me little choice," Tommy said.

"You enjoyed it," Gurail said.

"Oh, please," Tommy said. "You think your sweet talking can turn me evil when Bandora's hokey spell couldn't even keep me that way?"

"You are evil, Tommy," Gurail said. "But that's not why we're here…it's the candle. "

Tommy wrinkled his brow. "What?"

"This candle has a link with you, Tommy," Gurail said. "It's siphoning power through your coin…through you…Soon the Dragon Ranger will be no more."

The villain tilted his head back and started laughing.

Tommy pulled out his transformation device and snapped it open while shouting "Dino Buckler!" He transformed into his armor with a burst of green light.

Dragon Ranger lunged towards the candle, but he passed through it and crashed against the ground.

"It's not really there, you fool," Gurail said. "It's in Bandora's palace. This is just a projection."

Dragon Ranger unsheathed his dagger and swung towards Gurail, but the villain shimmered away before the dagger could connect.

Dragon Ranger shouted into the shadows. "I don't care about my powers! Where's Kim?"

No one answered. Through the side of his visor, Dragon Ranger noticed a tunnel in between two wedged pieces of rock. He ran through the tunnel.

* * *

The other four Rangers appeared behind the Thorlack. Tyranno Ranger armed his double-edged sword and pointed the weapon towards the creature. "Hold it right there!"

The creature turned and snarled at the Rangers. The monster's tongue hung loose between its razor-sharp teeth. The Thorlack howled and spat a swirling vortex of jade energy from his jaws. The energy blast exploded around the Rangers, kicking up debris as the team dove for cover.

The Rangers slowly rose back to their feet. Tyranno Ranger led them in a charge towards the green-skinned monster.

* * *

Kimberly was tied down to a slab of rock that sat across the cave floor. She was in a small section of the cave, where the rocks appeared midnight blue. Kyra sat besides the ranger and watched Kimberly struggle to break free from the straps around her wrists and ankles.

"Why do you do this?" Kimberly asked.

"You deserve it," Kyra said.

Kimberly wrinkled her brow. "Why?"

Kyra looked off. Her eyes glazed over. "Because you do…"

Kimberly rolled her eyes. Kyra was starting to give her the creeps. "Tommy told me about you," Kimberly said. She was not going to give up. She had to somehow trick Kyra and escape. "He said you're not like the others."

"I am like them," she said. Her gaze was still empty. "Like Gurail."

"You love him?" Kimberly asked.

She nodded.

"I find it hard to believe someone like you is capable of love," Kimberly said.

"I am," Kyra said.

Kimberly rolled her eyes again. "You have issues."

* * *

The Thorlack slammed its fists against Tyranno Ranger's chest. The Red Ranger went flying off his feet, crashing back-first against a stone column, making a web of cracks along the concrete pillar upon impact.

Mammoth Ranger swung his axe towards the creature's head. But the villain bit down on the axe and ripped the weapon from Mammoth Ranger's hands. The villain followed by slamming the back of his fist across Mammoth Ranger's helmet.

Mammoth Ranger slammed through a lamp pole and skid across the ground towards Tyranno Ranger. Mammoth Ranger rubbed his nearly-broken shoulder and rose to his knees. "That's one buff monster…"

Tiger Ranger and Tricera Ranger leapt towards the creature. They armed their blasters and fired lances of crimson energy that exploded against the monster's body with a shower of sparks. The creature retaliated with red optic blasts that exploded against the Rangers' armor.

One of Bandora's cards streaked down from the skies in a stream of dark light. The card struck the monster's body and enveloped the creature with a rippling wave of power. The creature expanded with a thundering boom and grew giant.

"Dinozords arise!" the four Rangers shouted as they raised their hands into the air. The four armored beasts stomped through the streets and charged towards the giant monster.

The Thorlack opened its jaws and launched a torrent of swirling jade energy from its mouth. The energy blast exploded against the Tyrannosaurus, knocking the beast backward and sending it sliding across the ground.

The Sabertooth Tiger pounced forward, aiming high as the Triceratops moved in to tackle against the creature low. The monster swatted the Tiger aside and kicked the Triceratops away.

"This is nuts," Mammoth Ranger said as he moved his zord forward.

"We can't form the Megazord without Kimberly," Tiger Ranger said.

* * *

Kimberly continued to struggle against her bindings as Kyra watched. "Why do you keep staring at me like that?"

"I wonder why you struggle," Kyra said. "There's nothing you can do."

Dragon Ranger burst into the cave room. "Kyra! I don't want to have to hurt you."

"Dragon Ranger…" A smile crossed her lips. She stood and armed her two sai. "Star Light Scream!"

Jagged blasts of light-red energy lashed out from her blades and exploded against Dragon Ranger with bursts of spark. Dragon Ranger ignored the blasts and charged to attack.

The Green Ranger slashed Kyra's blades aside and spun forward with a reverse sidekick that slammed against Kyra's chest. The blow tossed Kyra back and slammed her against the cave wall.

Kyra moaned with pain and rubbed the back of her head as she struggled to stay on her feet. Her legs collapsed, and she fell to the ground.

Dragon Ranger ran to Kimberly's side and untied her. He helped her up from the stone slab. "Are you alright?"

"I will be," she said. The Green Ranger handed Kimberly her morpher. "Dino buckler!" Pink energy swirled around her as she morphed into her Ranger form.

"Let's get out of here," Dragon Ranger said. "The others need us."

The two Rangers ran past Kyra and left the cave room. Kyra moaned and pulled herself back to her feet. "Tommy…"

* * *

The Thorlack stomped towards the fallen Tyrannosaurus. The creature charged its eyes with crimson energy as it prepared to deliver a final blow to the zord. Before the creature could strike, the armored Pterodactyl swooped down from the skies and fired swirling beams of energy that exploded against the monster and knocked it backward.

The tune of the Dragon Dagger cut through the air. Dragon Ranger stepped onto the ledge of a nearby roof and summoned his zord from the depths of the ocean. The green-and-gold armored Dragonzord stomped through the streets towards its target.

"Alright," Tyranno Ranger said. "Dinozord fusion!"

Dragon Ranger watched as the five zords combined into one. He was about to use the Dragonzord to lay down covering fire when a crippling wave of pain overwhelmed him. His legs failed, and he collapsed to all fours.

_What's happening…to me… _he tried to keep from panicking. His armor fluctuated as if its energy strands were being unwoven. Several of the strands were loosening. Rings of energy traveled along his arms. Power crackled along his chest shield. His powers were unstable.

"Megadinozord Saber…" he heard his friends command. "Battle Crash!" The saber cut through the giant monster. The villain's energy overloaded and exploded.

Dragon Ranger's armor fluctuated again. It looked like a spotlight was shining over him, casting a green-grid light pattern where his armor was weakening.

* * *

Bandora stood in her palace and watched the green candle burn. Green strands of The Power were weaving a sphere above the candle.

"Burn, candle, burn!" she shouted. The Green Ranger's end was at hand.

* * *

The Rangers gathered around Dragon Ranger on the rooftops. His armor was losing stability.

"Tommy, what's wrong?" Ptera Ranger asked.

"My powers…" Dragon Ranger said. "The candle…"

"What candle?" Tyranno Ranger asked.

"Get me to Zordon…" Dragon Ranger said.

* * *

Tommy sat on the Command Chamber's bio bed as Alpha scanned him. He looked up towards Zordon. "How can she be stealing my powers?"

"She likely placed a curse on you and your Power Coin while you were in her service," Zordon said. "The curse appears to be linked to this candle. When the candle burns out, she will control the Dragon coin's power."

Tommy shook his head.

"We have to get that candle," Jason said.

"I'm afraid it is too late, Jason," Zordon said.

"What?" Kimberly said.

"The only way to keep the Dragon power out of Bandora's hands is to strip Tommy of his powers, remove the coin's connection to the One Power, and place the coin in the hands of another ranger," Zordon said.

"Isn't there another way?" Tommy asked.

"I am afraid not," Zordon said.

Tommy rose and stumbled. Zack and Billy helped him to his feet. Tommy pulled out his Power Coin and held it in his palm. Mixed emotions ran through him.

"Here," Tommy said as he held the coin up towards Zordon.

"Tommy no," Kimberly said.

"There's no other choice, Kim," Tommy said.

"Are you ready Tommy?" Zordon asked.

Tommy nodded. He looked to Jason. "I want you to take the coin."

Jason nodded. His face was stern.

Zordon closed his eyes. "You may feel some discomfort."

Zordon's image vibrated as a powerful hum filled the Command Chamber. Tommy's body started to flash with a green hue as his Power Coin began to pulse. Then it all stopped.

Tommy nearly collapsed to the ground, but Jason caught him. Tommy pulled himself back to his feet and leaned on Jason's shoulder for support. Tommy placed the coin in Jason's hand. Jason formed a fist around the coin as it pulsed from green to red.

"It is done," Zordon said.

Tommy almost collapsed again. His entire body felt like clay. He groaned in pain as what seemed like a lifetime's worth of old injuries stung him.

"Will he be okay?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes," Zordon said. "It will take his body some time to adjust from being separated from The Power."

Tommy and Kimberly looked into each others eyes. What did this mean for them?

"I'm sorry, Tommy…" Jason said. He placed a hand on Tommy's shoulder.

* * *

"No!" Bandora yelled. The energy hovering above the green candle faded away. "They stole my power! This can't happen!"

* * *

Tommy sat by Bear Lake and threw stones into the water. The stamp of Bandora's evil was gone. His only source of redemption was gone. Kimberly was gone. What the hell was he supposed to do?

A man dressed in a dark trench coat walked up behind Tommy.

"Can I help you?" Tommy stood and turned around to face the man.

The Dark Man shook his head. "No…but maybe I can help you. It must be hard…"

"What are you talking about?" Tommy asked as he wrinkled his brow.

"Losing your powers," the Dark Man said. "The Dragon Ranger is no more."

"Who are you?" Tommy asked. He rolled his hands into fists. "One of Bandora's goons?"

The dark-haired man laughed. "Oh, Tommy. Your true war goes far beyond your little conflict with Bandora."

"Who are you? I'm not going to ask again!"

"So much anger, Tommy…just like your father…"

"What?!"

"I must be going." The man stepped behind a tree. Tommy followed the man behind the tree, but he was gone.

…**to be continued**


	19. The Golden Shield

**The Golden Shield**

The media called it the Hatchasaurus, although no one could figure out why. The giant creature swung its clawed paw across the Megadinozord, scratching across its armor with a shower of sparks.

The Rangers had destroyed the monster twice. But it kept resurrecting.

"Jason," Ptera Ranger said, "we need help…"

"Right…" Tyranno Ranger said. He knew he would have to use the Dragon power eventually, he just didn't think it would be so soon. "I call on the Dragonzord!"

Tyranno Ranger raised the Dragon Dagger and played the battle melody that summoned Dragonzord from the sea. The colossal zord stomped forward to face off with the Hatchasaurus. But Bandora had other plans for the zord.

One of her spells streaked down from the skies in a stream of crimson energy symbols. The energy strand wrapped around Dragonzord. Dragonzord struggled to break free, but the energy strand paralyzed the zord.

Tyranno Ranger played a battle tune on the Dragon Dagger, but the Dragonzord could not move. The armored beast's arms were pinned down. The zord's legs could not find their balance. Dragonzord roared weakly as the strand overpowered him. The zord tumbled onto the ground.

"What's wrong with the dragon?" Mammoth Ranger asked.

"I don't know," Tyranno Ranger answered. "Looks like we're going to have to do this without him."

The monster fired crimson energy blasts that exploded against the Megazord. Megadinozord was forced a few steps back as the Hatchasaurus slammed its body against the zord. The short spikes along the monster's body radiated with energy and exploded against the Megazord's armor with a shower of sparks and explosions.

"Megadinozord Saber!" Tyranno Ranger commanded.

The zord armed its double-edged blade. Megadinozord swung the saber forward, but the monster swatted the sword aside and slashed its claws across the Megazord's armor. The creature stepped forward and speared its beak against the zord's head.

Tyranno Ranger narrowed his eyes beneath his visor. Zordon had told them about the monster's core, a heart-like mystic computer than operated the entire creature. Tyranno Ranger knew he had to enter the monster and destroy its core.

"I'm going in, guys," Tyranno Ranger said.

"Into what?" Mammoth Ranger asked, hoping his leader wasn't actually thinking of entering the creature.

Tyranno Ranger didn't answer. He leapt out of the zord's cockpit, flipped through the air, and dove down the monster's throat.

* * *

Tyranno Ranger landed inside the creature. A pale red hue permeated its body. Tyranno Ranger turned to see the giant heart, pulsing with deep power. Tentacles connected the heart to the rest of the monster.

The Red Ranger armed his Tyranno Sword. Tyranno Ranger dashed forward and swung the blade towards the heart. But the tentacles sprang to life and wrapped around the Ranger's wrist. Tyranno Ranger started to struggle, but another six tentacles wrapped around him and lifted him from his feet.

Each tentacle tightened. Tyranno Ranger could barely breath. He instinctively lifted the Dragon Dagger and started playing, hoping the Dragonzord would be able to break him free. Hoping the zord could overcome whatever force was binding it.

* * *

_**Earth: The dinosaur age**_

_Goldar hovered above the jungle village and extended his sword. The simian fired bursts of fiery energy that exploded through huts and barns, sending the villagers running in panic._

"_Demon-spawn!" a voice called from below. Goldar looked to see the six rangers running towards him. They pulled out their bucklers and thrust the devices forward. "Dino Buckler!"_

_Energy shimmered around the six warriors as they transformed into their armor. Each suit of armor was identical - even the Green Ranger's. This was a time before the golden Dragon Shield. Only their helmets were different, each resembling a different beast. The Rangers snapped into fighting stances. _

"_Tyranno Ranger! Geki!"_

"_Mammoth Ranger! Goushi!"_

"_Tricera Ranger, Dan!"_

"_Tiger Ranger! Boi!"_

"_Ptera Ranger! Mei!"_

"_Dragon Ranger! Burai!"_

_Together, they shouted: "Kyoryu Sentai! Zyuranger!"_

* * *

_Burai was wounded. The battle with Goldar was a costly one. His arm was nearly ripped from its socket. His ribs were cracked and bruised. Geki had saved him. Geki…Burai felt a strange torrent of emotions when facing Geki. There was something familiar about the Red Ranger. _

_He shook his head and dismissed the thought. It didn't matter. Few things did._

_A voice tugged at the back of Burai's mind. It was the voice of his father, the Black Knight. When he was only a child, Burai had watched his father's murder. Burai was helpless as the Yamato King slaughtered the Black Knight._

"_Burai…" his father said in the back of his mind. "You are weak. How am I to be avenged when you can not stand alone against a mere ape?"_

_Burai had no answer. He knew his powers were meant to protect and not to seek vengeance, but at the same time, he could make his father's killer pay 10,000 fold with the strength of his Power Coin. _

"_No…" his father said. "You are weak…You are nothing but a pawn, one of six. Alone you are worthless."_

"_No!" Burai shouted into the air. _

_His father was wrong. He had to be. Burai had trained every day of his life to be the perfect fighter. The perfect warrior. The power he now possessed was his chance to rise to an even higher level of perfection. He would be able to wipe out the entire Yamato Clan! _

"_It is what you are meant to do," his father's voice said. "This Bandora is of little consequence. Avenge me…"_

_Yes, Burai thought. A vision flashed before his mind's eye. Beyond the Etofu and Sharma tribes, past the great valley of dinosaurs spanning half the island, and near the base of the Daimu volcano - he saw it. A lone weapons' forger. A survivor of the first Great War that fractured the kingdom and left hundreds dead._

_His name was Barza. His only companions were a pack of tamed Raptors. _

"_I must find him…" Burai said as he set out on his journey. _

* * *

"That's it!" Tyranno Ranger shouted. He refused to lose to a heart with tentacles. He refused to lose at all. Tommy gave him the Dragon power for a reason. It was time to use it. "Dragon Power!"

The golden Dragon Shield flashed onto the Ranger's chest with a burst of green-grid light. Golden braces formed along his upper arms. Tyranno Ranger lifted the Dragon Dagger and played a powerful melody.

On the streets outside, the Dragonzord felt the ripple of power traveling along the melody. The zord summoned all of its strength and fed on power from Tyranno Ranger to break free from Bandora's spell bindings.

The Dragonzord roared and aimed its hand missiles towards the heart of the monster. Dragonzord fired a missile salvo that ripped through the creature's chest. The heart and Tyranno Ranger spilled out of the wound and stumbled through the air, falling onto an acre of parkland below.

Tyranno Ranger used his sword to steady himself as he rose back to his feet.

The heart hovered above the ground and lashed out with its tentacles, determined to kill the Ranger. Tyranno Ranger chopped the first two tentacle strikes away, but a third tentacle whipped across his chest, sparking across his armor and sending him stumbling across the ground.

Tyranno Ranger rolled back onto his feet and armed the Dragon Dagger. He held the Dagger forward in his right hand and the Tyranno Sword back in his left hand. Tyranno Ranger charged towards the heart. He skipped forward as his chest shield flashed with green energy. A jade-tinted hue enveloped the dagger as crimson energy surrounded the double-edged sword.

Tyranno Ranger swung the Dagger downward diagonally in a streak of green light, cutting through the heart. He spun forward while swinging his sword horizontally, slashing through the heart a second time. The monster's core crackled with power before overloading and exploding.

* * *

_Burai walked through the great valley near the Daimu volcano. He carried only his Dragon Dagger and small pouch of water. He refused to bring any other supplies. He was strong enough to make the trek alone. He had to be. _

_Burai moved through a thick wall of jungle, using his dagger to hack his way through leaves and branches. He stopped in his tracks when he heard a rustling sound come from behind. Whatever it was had two feet. It moved with stealth. It was a hunter._

_Raptors, Burai realized. They always traveled in packs. _

_One of the reptiles pounced through the brush towards the ranger's side. Its feet were stretched outward and its claws ready to strike. Burai spun backward, out of the way while slamming the edge of his dagger's hilt across the raptor's head._

_A pair of raptors leapt towards Burai from behind. He rolled beneath them, rose to his feet, and slashed his dagger across both of the raptors' backs. The reptiles bashed their tails against Burai, sending the ranger flying off his feet and tumbling through the brush. _

_The ranger crashed onto his back. A raptor landed on top of him._

* * *

Jason and Trini walked across the pathway through Valley Creek, where the Rangers had first learned that Tommy was the Dragon Ranger. Jason had his hands in his pockets and his shoulders down low.

Trini looked at him with concern. "So are you going to talk about it?"

Jason looked up at her. "It's Tommy. Every time I have to fight with his shield…there's just so much history with that shield. It stands for everything that's happened to him…happened to all of us."

Trini didn't say anything. She wanted Jason to continue and knew he would fill in the silence.

Jason sighed. "Bandora killed his girlfriend, then turned him into a murder…he's killed right in front of our eyes, Trini. She did that to him. Then he broke free, and his powers, his shield, became the only thing that held him together. It was his way of making up for his mistakes."

He continued. "It's just strange. That shield stands for everything Bandora has done to us. To all of us. At the same time, it stands for Tommy, and him trying to make things right. But he can't now."

"Jason," Trini said, "it's not your fault."

"Yes it is," Jason said. "I'm the leader. He was my responsibility."

Their communicators toned.

* * *

The Rangers found themselves facing a twisted version of a black unicorn. The five Rangers fought DoraUnicorn - along with Goldar and Scorpina - at an industrial plant along the rim of the city.

Mammoth Ranger and Tricera Ranger moved in to battle Goldar. They used their Blade Blasters to attack close, swinging hard towards the golden-armored warrior from Titan. The simian parried their blows and swung his sword horizontally, the strike sparking across both Rangers' armor on impact.

Tiger Ranger and Ptera Ranger faced Scorpina. Scorpina swung her boomerang-shaped blade upward in a strike that sparked across Tiger Ranger's chest, sending the Ranger slipping backward off her feet. Ptera Ranger leapt through the air and snapped a volley of arrows. Scorpina swatted each arrow away and extended her hand, firing a golden-flame blast that exploded against Ptera Ranger's chest.

DoraUnicorn leaned towards Tyranno Ranger. The creature's horn fired a volley of energy pulses that exploded against the Red Ranger and knocked him away.

* * *

_The Raptor and Burai stared at each other. Neither moved. What was the creature doing? Burai wondered. _

_Burai heard the sound of two hands clap together in the distance. The Raptor stepped off of Burai. Its brothers and sisters stepped forth from the brush and surrounded the ranger. Each made threatening hissing noises and growls._

_Barza stepped past the Raptors and smiled at Burai. The weapon maker had flowing white robes wrapped around his body and carried a wooden staff. _

"_Barza…" Burai said, now recognizing the weapon master's tame pets. "I have come a long way to find you."_

_Barza nodded, a look of a sorrow in his eyes. "I know. I've known you would come. Ever since the day your father was killed."_

* * *

_Barza led Burai deep into a cave at the base of the volcano. Chains hung from the stone above them. Vats of melted steal lined the cave walls. The heat was intense and made it difficult for Burai to breathe. But Barza appeared unaffected. _

"_Why is it you ask for a weapon, ranger?" Barza asked. _

_Burai narrowed his eyes. "I thought you knew-"_

"_I want to hear it," Barza interrupted._

"_My father was killed," Burai said. "I must avenge his death."_

"_Go on…" Barza said. _

_Burai took a deep breath and stood firm. He had no desire to discuss his private emotions, but he knew that if he wanted the weapon, he had no choice. "I'm not powerful enough to enact vengeance alone. I may be crazy to say it, but my own father's spirit told me so. He told me to seek you out."_

"_What is it he would have me make?" Barza asked. "A sword to stab in the heart of his killer. An axe to grind against his skull."_

"_Anything," Burai said. _

_Barza set to work. He poured vats of steel, lit mystic candles, and sprinkled powder across the cave as he told Burai a story about the Great War that shattered the empire into separate tribes across the island. _

"_A young prince named Akessell desired nothing more than to be a warrior. He had been shunned his whole life."_

_Barza poured liquid fire and a sort of melted gold into a vat in front of him._

"_Akessell was small. Weak. And his friends spared no time telling him just that. One day, Akessell attempted to prove his worth to his peers. The boy entered the ancient shrine of our peoples, determined to learn the secrets within. Secrets that would give him enough strength to be respected."_

_Barza sprinkled dust in the vat. The liquid inside started twirling like a whirl pool. Flares of golden flame ignited from the vat._

"_The boy etched into the ground an ancient spell he found in the texts of our people. He sat in the center of the symbol and whispered an incantation. He tried to use a spell to reach out to the spirit plane and summon an entity from another realm. His spell was weak, but powered by jealously and pity."_

_Barza poured a crystal-clear liquid into the vat. Energy seemed to vibrate within the cave itself. Burai's power coin started to pulse with jade energy. He summoned the spell from his buckler that transformed him into his Green Ranger armor. _

_Barza continued. "An evil spirit not far from our own realm heard the boy's cries. That spirit found Akessell laughable, but useable. The boy got his wish. The spirit started its journey to our realm and used Akessell as it harbinger. The boy attacked every warrior who had looked down on him, everyone who had cast him a mocking grin, everyone in our realm. The empire itself crumbled under the ensuing war."_

_The vat flared. A swirling sphere of golden energy burst forth, and the energy started to take shape._

"_The evil spirit's name was DaiSatan. He was pleased with the boy's work, so he granted Akessell a painless death. DaiSatan spread across our realm with a fury. Those who feared DaiSatan, including our king, became his followers, the Ka'zuul, and the resulting civil war shattered our kingdom. The First Great War ended with the king's death, but the madness of DaiSatan continued to spread. If not for the arrival of Zordon, we would all be long dead. All of this is because of a boy and his quest for power."_

_The sphere of energy shot forth and splashed against Dragon Ranger. His entire body radiated with golden energy as a grid of bright glowing power appeared over his chest and wrapped across his upper arms. He screamed with pain as the power surged through him. _

"_Power comes with a price, Burai. Since the day I was born, Fate has granted me a special gift. The Sight. I can see the tapestry she is painting, down to her final brush stroke. The shield I make for you, Burai, comes with a price. The person who wears this shield will be responsible for the destruction of the entire universe. I have seen it with my own eyes. They will call him the Dragon."_

_The energy materialized into a golden diamond-shaped shield that fit over his chest and wrapped over his shoulders. Two golden arm bands wrapped across his upper arms._

"_That is the burden this shield places on you, and your successors. A heavy burden you will wear on your shoulders. The shield will let you enact vengeance. It will let you right all the wrongs done to you throughout your brief, meaningless existence. But the price…is dire indeed."_

_With the shield's power came knowledge. Burai saw the son of his father's killer. It was Geki! Geki was the prince of the Yamato tribe! And…Burai rolled his hands into fists. Geki was his brother._

* * *

_Burai spent the next few months fighting against his former teammates. The battle between Bandora and Zordon had intensified. Half the realm's population had been wiped out. Zordon's consciousness had been banned from his own body. _

_The Rangers would soon fall. Their leader, Geki, would die. _

_Burai shook his head as he stared down a wide valley of grass. The rangers were gathering. This would be their final battle. Why was Burai not pleased? He could not understand. Geki may be his brother, but blood ties were not as important as…as what?_

_Burai tightened his grip on his dagger. Why were his emotions so mixed? Revenge would finally be his. Burai howled at the top of his lungs and leapt into the valley. _

* * *

_Dragon Ranger and Tyranno Ranger clashed blades. Their swords sparked against each other. Tyranno Ranger focused on dodging and parrying blows. _

"_Burai…" Tyranno Ranger said, continuing to parry Dragon Ranger's frantic strikes. "It doesn't have to be like this, brother. It's not too late!"_

_Dragon Ranger pressed forward. His madness fueled his every blow and strike. He pushed forward. His thoughts and emotions were in turmoil. He had to succeed. He owed it to his father._

_Tyranno Ranger sidestepped and slapped the Dragon Dagger away. He moved forward and slammed the end of his sword's handle against Dragon Ranger's chest. _

_Tyranno Ranger felt nothing but guilt for Burai. His brother. His friend. His former teammate. The pain was clearly tearing Burai apart. Driving him mad. But that was no excuse. Too many people had died. The battle had to end. _

_Tyranno Ranger struck back. He slashed his sword across Dragon Ranger's armor. The blade sparked across the Green Ranger's golden chest shield. Tyranno Ranger swung his sword in an 'x' pattern that slashed across the Green Ranger. The Red Ranger slammed a jump kick upside Dragon Ranger's head. _

_Tyranno Ranger's sword energized with crimson power. He swung upward diagonally, and downward vertically. Explosions ripped across Dragon Ranger's armor as his body whipped backward. _

_Dragon Ranger's armor flashed with jade energy and powered down. Tyranno Ranger stepped forward and held his blade towards Burai's neck. Crimson energy flashed across his armor as Geki returned to his normal form._

_Burai was exhausted and unable to move. Geki saw the pain in Burai's eyes. _

"_Brother…" Geki said. He dropped his sword. "I can't do it…I can't kill you…"_

_Burai lunged forward and grabbed the sword. He held the blade up high and prepared to swing downward. Geki turned his back to Burai and dropped to his knees. Burai hesitated, surprised at his younger brother's actions. _

"_Do it…" Geki said, a tear streaming down his face. He looked back at Burai. "Kill me if you must…if it will help your pain go away…"_

_Burai saw the tears. What had he done? What was he about to do? Confliction raged in his head. He could not fail his father. But he could not kill his brother. Burai screamed and thrust the blade in his own stomach. _

"_No!" Geki shouted as he caught his brother and gently lowered him to the ground. Jade energy flashed across Burai as his armor wrapped around him one last time. He did not want to die looking weak. "Why…"_

_Dragon Ranger shook his head. "It had to end. All of it…" Dragon Ranger removed the coin from his buckler and handed it to Geki. Geki transformed into the Tyranno Ranger, and the golden shield formed over his chest. _

_Dragon Ranger handed over his dagger. "Take my Dagger. And my zord…brother."_

_Dragon Ranger tilted his head back and died. _

_Tyranno Ranger heard mad laughter from behind. He rose to his feet and turned to face Bandora, who stood by with her metal staff in hand. "How sad…your poor older brother…"_

_Tyranno Ranger lifted his Tyranno Sword with one hand and his Dragon Dagger with the other hand. He charged towards Bandora. His Dagger energized with jade power. His sword energized with a crimson glow. _

_Bandora extended her staff. She fired an energy pulse towards the Ranger. The pulse exploded against Tyranno Ranger's helmet._

_Geki fell backward. He knew no more. _

* * *

DoraUnicorn fired another pulse blast that exploded against Tyranno Ranger and knocked him backward. Tyranno Ranger slammed against a factory wall and slid to the ground.

"I've got to chop off that horn…" Tyranno Ranger said with frustration.

He reached down and called on the power of the Green Ranger. "Dragon Power!" Golden energy spread across his chest and upper arms. The Dragon Shield appeared, and Tyranno Ranger snapped into a fighting stance.

"You're through!" Tyranno Ranger shouted and charged forward to attack.

DoraUnicorn fired pulses of crimson energy from its horn. The energy pulses splashed harmlessly over Tommy's old shield, allowing Tyranno Ranger to close in on his target.

Tyranno Ranger skipped forward, his sword glowing with crimson energy and his Dragon Dagger radiating with a jade-tinted glow. He brought his sword down diagonally and slashed through the horn. He followed with a horizontal swing of his dagger that snapped the horn from the creature's head.

The unicorn fell backward, its energy overloading and exploding.

* * *

The Gears of Fate were turning. Six years until the end.

**...to be continued**


	20. Only Helpless

**Only Helpless**

Billy sat on Maya's bedroom floor with her grandfather's laptop computer open on his lap. He sifted through dozens of data files and journal entries. He reviewed countless streams of data. Maya sat by his side and leaned closer towards the computer screen.

"Billy," Maya asked, "do you really think my grandfather's data will have a way to bring Tommy's powers back?"

Billy nodded. He never took his eyes of the screen. "There has to be something…"

Maya nodded. "I'll keep looking…" she went to a computer at her desk and started her own data search. Her grandfather had left so much behind. Maya wondered if she would ever know how her grandfather had learned so much about Bandora and the Rangers.

A certain file caught her eye. She opened it. "This is interesting…"

"What?" Billy asked and glanced in her direction.

"I found a file that talks about the first Ranger battle," Maya said as she scrolled through the file.

Billy set the laptop aside and stood. He walked over to Maya's computer. "Against Bandora?"

"No," she said as she shook her head. "Eons before that. At the beginning of recorded time. Apparently…the galaxy was ruled by an evil tyrant named Sauron. Then the first Ranger team appeared on Eltar and defeated him. They were led by a man named Jestin."

"Huh…" Billy said. "That doesn't help us with Tommy…but still…" he leaned down and looked over Maya's shoulder to see the file. "Apparently after that battle, an order of Masters and Rangers was established across the galaxy…fascinating."

Maya looked back at him. "So there are other Ranger teams out there?"

Billy shrugged. "Who knows if they're still out there."

* * *

Someone knocked on Kimberly's door. She nearly jumped off the couch to answer. She straightened her blouse and reached for the door knob. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She had played this moment over and over again in her mind. Now it was about to happen.

She opened the door. It was Trini. Kimberly's body sank with disappointment. "Oh…hi."

Trini smiled. "I'm glad to see you too," she said sarcastically as she walked into the apartment.

Kimberly shook her head and shut the door. "I'm sorry, come in…I thought you may have been Tommy."

"Oh?" Trini asked as she perked an eyebrow.

Kimberly nodded. "I haven't seen him since…" her voice trailed off.

Trini nodded and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I know. He probably feels bad."

"I want to help him," Kimberly said. "It's not fair for him to have to go through this alone."

"Maybe he needs to," Trini said.

* * *

Tommy sat alone in Sycamore Woods park in Angel Grove North. A walking trail wrapped around the hill above him. Various pieces of wood-crafted playground equipment dotted the landscape. Towering skyscrapers of white concrete and steel were visible beyond the trees.

"Tommy!" a voice called for him. It was Simon. The young boy ran down the hill towards the former ranger.

Tommy rose to his feet and turned to face his student. "What are you doing out here?"

"I've been trying to find you." Simon shrugged. "I haven't seen you in a while. Are we going to practice?"

Tommy sighed and shook his head. "I'm not in the mood, pal."

Simon nodded. "You're sad, huh?"

"That's one way of putting it," Tommy said with a shrug.

Bandora was still waging her war. Tommy could do nothing to stop her. He could not fight to bring Bandora to justice. He could no longer keep her from hurting others like she had hurt him. He was weak. And he felt weak, a side effect of being separated from The Power.

Suddenly, Kyra and Gurail shimmered into the park. Gurail snapped his chain as Kyra twirled her sai blades.

"You two…" Tommy stood in front of Simon and snapped into a fighting stance. "I'm not a Ranger anymore, so you're wasting your time."

Gurail smiled and used his gauntlet to sharpen his blade. "I don't think so…" he tossed his chain forward. "Quake with Fear!"

The chain drilled into the ground. More than a dozen chains sprang from the earth like a web and wrapped around Tommy, lifting him from his feet and suspending him in the air.

"Simon, run!" Tommy shouted as he struggled against his chains. He saw Simon hesitate below. The chains tightened around Tommy, nearly ripping through his body and crushing his lungs.

"Tommy!" Simon shouted.

"Go!" Tommy yelled. He watched Simon run off.

Gurail stalked forward with a blood-thirsty grin on his face. "This will be too easy…I want to at least make it last."

"You're a coward, Gurail," Tommy said, "attacking me when I can't fight back."

"I'm not very picky when it comes to getting revenge against traitors," Gurail said.

* * *

Maya and Billy continued their search through computer files. Maya was at her desk while Billy sat on the floor with the laptop. Simon suddenly burst into the room. He ran over to his sister.

"It's Tommy!" he shouted and grabbed his sister's arm. "He needs help! He's being attacked and he can't fight back!"

"Where?" Billy set the laptop aside and rose to his feet.

"In Sycamore Woods!" Simon said.

Billy ran off.

* * *

Gurail leapt through the air. The villain launched a flying sidekick that slammed against Tommy's chest. Tommy was ripped from the chains and tumbled towards the ground. His back crashed hard onto the earth.

Tommy coughed as he struggled to sit up and regain his breath. "Nice kick…"

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Gurail prepared to strike again.

* * *

Goldar and Scorpina were in their private chambers. They watched through their crystal ball as Gurail taunted the helpless former Green Ranger. Goldar snarled and had to restrain himself from swatting the crystal ball off its pedestal. "This isn't fair! I should be the one to destroy the boy!"

Scorpina nodded. How could Bandora let those two lesser creatures kill Tommy? Scorpina knew she and Goldar had more than deserved that right. "My patience is wearing thin with Bandora."

* * *

Gurail kicked Tommy upside the head. Tommy went flying backward and slammed against a tree. He slid to the ground, his body bruised and battered. But he found the strength to rise back to his feet. "That all you got?"

Gurail narrowed his eyes. "Foolish boy!" he shouted as he ran towards his opponent.

The five rangers dashed to the scene and stood between Tommy and Gurail, facing off with the villain while snapping into fighting stances. Kimberly glanced back at the former Green Ranger. "Tommy…"

Jason reached for his morpher, and the others followed his lead. They snapped the devices open. "Dino Buckler!" Energy flashed across the five young teens as they transformed into their armor.

The Red Ranger armed his Tyranno Sword and dashed towards Gurail. The two opponents clashed blades, pressing against each other's weapons with a fierce display of strength. Tyranno Ranger sidestepped, using Gurail's force against him as the villain toppled forward. Tyranno Ranger spun and slashed his sword across the villain's armor as he dropped.

Kyra hovered in the air and spun her twin sai blades. The weapons vibrated with light-tinted crimson. "Star Light Scream!"

Jagged bursts of crimson lightning lashed out and exploded against Ptera Ranger and Tricera Ranger's armor. The two Rangers went crashing backward through tree branches.

Tiger Ranger leapt through the air and tossed her daggers towards Kyra. The daggers slashed against Kyra's armor and knocked her from the air. She landed on the ground as Mammoth Ranger dashed forward and swung his Blade Blaster at her. She parried the blow and slashed across Mammoth Ranger's chest with a shower of sparks.

Tommy stood by and watched. The Rangers were doing fine without him…what did that mean? Did they really ever need him at all? Was this how he was going to spend the rest of his life, standing by and watching as others had to protect him? He didn't want protection. Tommy walked away.

The five Rangers combined their weapons to form a single cannon. They aimed the cannon at the two villains. "Power Blaster…fire!"

Five streams of energy lashed out from the cannon, combined into one, and exploded against the two villains with a massive burst of fiery energy. Gurail and Kyra were blasted backward, secondary explosions ripping across their armor.

The two villains slowly climbed back to their feet. Gurail narrowed his eyes at the Rangers. "You've won this round, but don't get too accustomed to victory."

Kyra and Gurail shimmered away.

Ptera Ranger turned to where she last saw Tommy, but he was gone. She shook her head. "Where'd Tommy go?"

Tyranno Ranger shook his head. "I don't know."

* * *

Tommy sat alone at Bear Lake. He tossed small rocks into the water. _I'm useless like this…useless…_

…**to be continued**


	21. Regaining Strength

**Regaining** **Strength**

Zordon looked down at Billy. The rangers' mentor tried to absorb what Billy had suggested. It was frightening how fast Billy was learning about the One Power. "It's a risky plan, Billy…I'm not even certain it will work."

"I think we should try, Zordon," Billy said while standing alongside Alpha-5.

"We will leave that up to Tommy," Zordon answered.

Billy's ambition reminded Zordon of his own days as a youth. Only his methods were based less on science, and tempered with experience...

* * *

_**Earth: The dinosaur era**_

_Zordon sat on the stone floor. His white cloak covered his body. His hood covered his face with shadow. He had followed DaiSatan to Earth. But the evil spirit was too strong for the mage to face alone._

_DaiSatan commanded a vast army. An army he seemed to be able to turn giant at whim. How could any warrior fight a monster taller than the tallest building on Eltar? Not even a Ranger could battle a creature so large. _

_Zordon silently cursed himself for thinking he could handle DaiSatan alone. He wished a Ranger team could have helped him. But the Rangers were gone, thanks to Lord Zedd and his empire of evil. The entire order had been wiped out._

_Zordon searched within himself for answers. He sat in a deep cavern that the natives, the Ryujinn, considered their holy temple. The shrine behind Zordon had five statues modeled after the dinosaurs. The Ryujinn worshiped the dinosaurs as their gods. Zordon could understand why, having witnesses the primal power of the beasts._

_An image struck Zordon. Flashes of time danced across his mind's eye. He felt like he had been thrown into a rapid stream. He did not fight the current. He moved with it and allowed its ripples to take shape._

_It wasn't until that moment that Zordon knew the true power of Earth. The planet was ripe with energy. Energy so pure, that The Power itself seemed to be able to communicate with Zordon._

_He saw through his mind's eye: Five dinosaurs, modeled after the five idols behind him. Modeled after the great beasts of the Earth. The creatures were even larger than the dinosaurs. Their skin was thick and covered with armor unlike anything Zordon had witnessed. Armor forged by The Power. No, it was more than that. Creatures born from the One Power itself. _

_There was more. Zordon was washed further down the stream of images. Dinosaurs, wolves, dragons, apes, the phoenix, wildcats, bulls, sharks…_

_Days passed. Then weeks. Months. All in the blink of an eye. Zordon sat in the stream of mind for five years. During that time, massive armored dinosaurs appeared on the island of the Ryujinn. When the creatures of DaiSatan grew too giant for the warriors to handle alone, the mythological beasts appeared and destroyed the giants._

_The tribes called the beasts 'zords,' suspecting Zordon himself had summoned the armored dinosaurs. _

_Zordon was immersed in the river for another five years. He shared such a pure connection with The Power. A connection necessary to summon the zords. _

_Another five years passed. Zordon discovered a new way to harness the power of the armored dinosaurs. Images of six golden coins flashed before his mind's eye. _

* * *

An octopus monster covered with pines and spikes lashed out with its tentacles. The tentacles whipped across the Rangers' chests, sparking against their armor. The Rangers were thrown backward onto the plaza concrete.

Mammoth Ranger rolled into a crouched position and aimed his Blade Blaster forward. He fired lances of red energy that exploded against DoraEndos, distracting it while Tyranno Ranger and Tiger Ranger moved in to counter attack.

Tiger Ranger somersaulted forward through the air and swung her two daggers downward across the creature, sparking on impact, as Tyranno Ranger moved in. The Red Ranger spun forward while slicing his blade horizontally through DoraEndos.

The monster was knocked backward as the five Rangers regrouped. They combined their weapons into a single, powerful cannon they aimed at the creature. "Power Blaster! Fire!"

Five streams of energy burst forth from the cannon. The streams combined into a single energy beam that drilled through the monster. The creature's energy overloaded and exploded, its body incinerating in a sphere of flame.

"Alright guys," Tyranno Ranger said. "Let's go."

The Rangers ran from the battle scene. From behind a nearby pillar, Tommy stepped out from the shadows. He sighed and walked away.

* * *

The rangers stood in front of Zordon. Their mentor told them about Billy's plan. There was only one problem. "I don't know where to find him," Kimberly said of Tommy. "I haven't seen him in weeks."

"I know," Billy said. "Do you think Simon would know where he is?"

Kimberly shrugged. "It's worth a shot."

* * *

Tommy led Simon through a kata at Bear Lake. He was surprised at how quickly the boy was learning. Simon seemed to have a knack for martial arts. His skinny frame hid a well of power.

Billy and Kimberly approached Tommy and Simon. Tommy stopped and turned to face them. They stared at each other silently for a moment.

"Hey…" Tommy said.

"Tommy," Billy said. He took a deep breath. "We may have good news."

* * *

Tommy stood in the Command Chamber, a room he never thought he would set foot in again. The other rangers were around him. He held his old Power Coin in his hand. It felt surreal.

Billy was explaining his plan. "So what we do is re-establish your bond with your coin, but not the coin's link to the Grid."

"The Grid?" Tommy asked.

"The Morphing Grid," Billy said. "It's what I call The Power."

"This way," Zordon said. "Bandora will not be able to steal any energy from you, and you will still have access to your Ranger powers."

"The curse she placed on the candle was dependent on your ability to channel power from the Morphing Grid," Billy said. "Without that ability, her candle is useless."

Tommy's gaze fixed on his Power Coin. "How can I have any power if I'm cut off from the Grid?"

"The Grid uses what I call morphing energy," Billy explained. "There's still some residual morphing energy in the coin and in you."

Alpha raised a small metallic cube in the palm of his robotic hand. The device was no larger than Tommy's coin. "Using this device, we can stabilize that power enough for you to use it."

"But the effects will not be permanent," Zordon warned. "Your powers could give out at any point during any battle."

Billy nodded in agreement. "Each time the stabilization field fluxes, you'll lose more power. Eventually your powers will wear down to nothing."

Tommy sighed and stared at the coin. The coin would always be a reminder of his loss. Of his evil deeds. But it was his only source for redemption. "Well…" he said. "Let's give it a try."

"Tommy…" Kimberly had a look of caution in her eyes.

"Kimberly," Tommy said, lifting his gaze to meet hers. "I'm not about to just sit on the sidelines knowing that my friends are out there risking their lives. I may not have wanted this, but it's something I have to do…someone I have to be…"

She nodded, reluctantly agreeing.

"Well…" Billy said. "Let's go."

Alpha placed the device onto Tommy's Power Coin. He activated it. A jade burst of energy flashed over the coin and Tommy. He nearly collapsed from the strength of the pulse, but he managed to steady himself.

Tommy took in a deep breath. He felt rejuvenated. "I feel it…it's different, but it's there."

The Command Chamber's alarms blared. The rangers turned to the Viewing Globe. A four-armed bull creature was stomping through the city streets. The creature had massive tusks and spines running down its back.

"Just in time, too," Zack said.

"Let's go," Jason said.

* * *

The six teens ran on to the city streets. DoraMinotaur had just used a volley of bone darts to destroy a group of sculptures and statues. The rangers pulled out their morphers.

"Dino Buckler!" the six rangers shouted. Energy wrapped around them as they morphed into their Ranger forms.

Dragon Ranger stared through his visor at his gloved hands. "It worked…" he felt energy swirl inside of him. But at the same time, he felt smaller than before. He could tell he was not at full strength. He could tell he was cut off from The Power.

Tricera Ranger smiled beneath his helmet. His plan had worked. "I knew it…"

The monster armed a double edge-axe that he pulled from his thigh. He swung the weapon forward, emitting a whirling energy blade. The Rangers scattered, and the energy blade smashed a nearby statue to powder.

Dragon Ranger rolled to his knees and leapt forward, unsheathing his Dragon Dagger and swinging the blade downward. "Dragon's Claw!" A jade-tinted energy blade cut through the air and exploded against the monster with a ripping shower of sparks.

Dragon Ranger landed while chopping his weapon across the monster's chest, slashing the creature while forcing it backward. Dragon Ranger swung his blade upward, slashing across the monster, blade sparking on impact.

Dragon Ranger slammed a sidekick against the creature's chest. The monster went crashing backward and tumbling across the ground. It rose to its knees just as Tyranno Ranger slashed his sword across the creature's neck, decapitating the monster.

A streak of dark light shot from the sky and stabbed into the monster's remains. Bandora's card made the monster grow to giant size with a burst of power.

"Dragonzord!" Dragon Ranger played a battle melody on his dagger. The sound summoned the Dragonzord from the ocean.

The monster armed his axe and swung forward, sending a twirling energy blade towards the zord. The blade exploded against Dragonzord, but the green-armored beast continued to stomp through the explosions.

The other five Rangers raised their hands into the sky. "Dinozords arise!"

The five armored beasts stomped through the streets towards their opponent. The Rangers leapt into their cockpits, embedded in the zords' armor.

"Dragonzord fusion," Tyranno Ranger commanded.

The Mammoth, Tiger, and Triceratops combined with the Dragonzord to form the MegaDragonzord. The five Rangers joined in its cockpit.

MegaDragonzord's chest shield energized with jade power. The shield fired a massive green energy wave that slammed against the monster and knocked it backward. The energy blast ate away at the creature and dissolved it into nothing.

* * *

Kimberly was lying on her couch later that night. Her mother was out late again. She couldn't remember the last time she saw her. It was well over a week at least.

Someone knocked on her door. She slowly moved towards the door and opened it. She stood in shock at who she saw. It was Tommy.

"Tommy…hi." She shook away her surprise and tried to recover. "Come in…"

Tommy stepped in, and Kimberly shut the door behind him. He looked nervous. "Hey, Kimberly…I just wanted to apologize for just…disappearing. I-"

She reached forward and wrapped her arms around him, holding him in a tight embrace. Tommy hesitated, taken aback like never before. He slowly put his hands around her lower back. "What's this for…?"

She pulled away slightly, keeping her arms around him as she looked into his eyes. A single tear had rolled down her cheek. She smiled at him. "Because if you ever do that again, I'll hurt you…"

Tommy smiled back. "Oh really?"

She nodded. "I've come to care about you a lot…"

"Same here…" Tommy said. Their eyes lingered on each other for a moment. They leaned forward and kissed while pulling each other into a tight embrace.

…**to be continued**


	22. Kyra's Face

**Kyra's Face**

Zordon kept Tommy in reserve while the other five Rangers battled DoraRhino. The Rangers seemed to gain the upper hand within minutes of the battle. But then things took a turn for the worse. The monster emitted a swirling energy vortex that imprisoned the five Rangers in a pocket dimension.

Tommy ran to the park to save his friends. He pulled out his morpher and snapped the device open. "Dino Buckler!"

Jade energy flashed around him as he morphed into the green-armored Dragon Ranger. He stopped in his tracks as he saw the rhino monster. "Bring my friends back," Dragon Ranger said firmly. "Now."

The rhino had other plans. It charged forward and aimed its horn at the Ranger's chest. Dragon Ranger sidestepped and slammed a roundkick against the monster's back.

The rhino whipped its head around and tried to thrust its horn into Dragon Ranger. The Green Ranger grabbed the monster by the horn and slammed a volley of knee strikes against its chest.

Dragon Ranger took a step away from the monster and slammed a jump kick upside the creature's head.. The rhino stumbled backward. Dragon Ranger pushed forward with a reverse sidekick that slammed against the monster, knocking it backward. The creature stumbled across the ground.

A streak of dark light shot down from the skies. One of Bandora's cards struck the fallen monster. The creature grew to giant size.

"Dragonzord!" Dragon Ranger unsheathed his dagger and played a powerful battle melody that echoed over the city and across the ocean. The Dragonzord emerged, entered the city, and charged towards Bandora's monster.

Dragon Ranger played a melody that commanded his zord to open fire with a volley of missiles. Missiles shot from Dragonzord's fingertips and blasted against the rhino with a series of sparks. Dragon Ranger played his dagger again. A powerful sound signaled the Dragonzord to lash out with its tail. The tail whipped out, slammed against the rhino, and knocked the creature backward.

* * *

Gurail and Kyra were in their chambers within Bandora's palace. Gurail was watching his crystal ball, while Kyra strung her energy harp to make an enchanting sound of sorrow that spread across the inner halls of the palace.

Gurail narrowed his brow as he watched the crystal ball. For once, even the songs of Kyra could not sooth him. He watched the Dragonzord land another blow against the rhino. Shortly afterward, Dragon Ranger tricked the monster into spitting its cloud of mist.

Dragon Ranger rolled out of the way and energized his dagger before tossing the blade through the mist and down the monster's throat. The attack broke through the pocket dimension and freed the other Rangers. Gurail watched as the Rangers' zords defeated DoraRhino.

"This has gone on long enough…" Gurail grumbled, restraining himself from smashing the crystal ball with rage.

Kyra sat silently and strung her harp.

* * *

Later that week, Tommy and Kimberly walked hand-and-hand through the city streets. Kimberly seemed convinced she could turn Tommy into a shopping fanatic. Tommy was not too sure.

"You've lived here your whole life and you've never been to Honey Creek?" Kimberly asked with disbelief.

Honey Creek Blvd. was a street of rather expensive shopping centers housed in skyscrapers. Window displays and signs displayed store names Tommy had never even heard of and few people could pronounce. Window displays showed bizarre fashions he was sure the United States was not ready for - and not just because few Americans could pronounce the names. Book stores and art stores were amidst some of the buildings in crescent-shaped outcroppings.

"The city is five-times bigger than Los Angeles," Tommy said. "I haven't been to every corner."

"Not yet," Kimberly said. She playfully tugged him along by the wrist and moved towards the nearest shop.

* * *

Jason was walking home from his dojo. He took a short cut that wrapped around a mountainous path at the edge of the city.

A puff of dark light exploded on the path before him. Jason instinctively stepped back and snapped into a fighting stance. One of Bandora's creatures rose from the ground. The villain was a brown-skinned lizard with a crimson chest and white mane of hair flowing down his head and back.

"So much for a short cut." Jason reached for his morpher.

* * *

Tommy was waiting outside a dressing room for Kimberly when their communicators toned.

* * *

Tyranno Ranger swung his sword towards DoraLizator's neck. The creature used its forearm to block the blow and slammed a backfist across Tyranno Ranger's helmet.

Tyranno Ranger stumbled backward, his body wary. He had hit the lizard creature hard. But the monster did not seem to feel pain. It just kept coming. DoraLizator slammed a pair of uppercut punches against Tyranno Ranger's gut.

Tyranno Ranger swung his sword upward, the blade sparking across the monster's chest, but the lizard did not even flinch. The monster kicked the legs out from underneath the Red Ranger while slamming a fist against his chest. The Ranger went tumbling backward across the ground.

Arrows streaked through the air and exploded against the lizard, distracting the monster as Dragon Ranger and Ptera Ranger arrived. Tricera Ranger, Mammoth Ranger, and Tiger Ranger were at their heels.

A group of rock soldiers appeared. The gray grunts charged forward and slammed against the Rangers. Dragon Ranger moved past the soldiers and ran to Tyranno Ranger's side.

Dragon Ranger helped his friend to his feet. Tyranno Ranger leaned on Dragon Ranger for support. The lizard creature growled as it stalked towards the two Rangers.

"Stay back, Jason," Dragon Ranger said. "I'll take care of this clown."

"No way," Tyranno Ranger said. "He's too strong. Your powers won't last. We've got to…" he groaned as a sharp pain shot down his spine.

"You're hurt, Jason," Dragon Ranger said. He turned and glared at the lizard. He was not about to become the team's liability. "I'll take care of it."

Dragon Ranger charged forward. Tyranno Ranger reached out, pleading with his friend to stop. "Tommy!"

Dragon Ranger leapt forward with a spinning heel kick that the lizard ducked under. The monster straightened its back as Dragon Ranger snapped a round kick against its side. The monster did not seem to notice. The lizard slammed its knee against Dragon Ranger's gut and cross punched the Ranger in the faceplate.

DoraLizator reached down and lifted a large boulder from the ground. The villain slammed the stone against Dragon Ranger's head. The stone crumbled on impact, forcing Dragon Ranger to the ground. Dragon Ranger started to rise to his knees when the monster kicked him upside the head.

Dragon Ranger tried to ignore the pain. He shot to his feet and slammed a knifehand blow against the monster's neck. He followed with a reverse sidekick that slammed against the lizard's chest. The monster swatted Dragon Ranger's leg away and double punched the Ranger backward.

The other Rangers regrouped around Dragon Ranger as he stumbled to his feet. Mammoth Ranger placed a hand on his shoulder. "Take it easy, man…your powers."

Dragon Ranger shrugged off Mammoth Ranger's hand. "I'm fine, Zack," he said a lot harsher than he meant to. He did not want to be babied by the team. As long as he had his powers, he planned on using them.

A streak of dark light shot down from the sky and made the lizard creature grow.

* * *

"Idiot witch!" Scorpina spat. She watched the lizard monster grow through the crystal ball in her chambers. "That creature could have killed all six Rangers. Now their zords will do the fighting for them."

She kept watching. The Rangers formed the MegaDragonzord. The lizard seemed to stay on the offensive. Then the zord armed its drill. The battle was over before it began. "Idiot witch…"

* * *

Tommy stood in the Command Chamber. He felt like he was on the defensive. The rangers and Alpha surrounded him as Zordon looked down on him.

Jason crossed his arms over his chest. "You could have been hurt, Tommy. You have to be careful."

Tommy shook his head. "Jason, I saved your butt. I just did what I had to do. I know the risk with my powers. I don't need all of you to baby-sit me. My powers may be temporary, but they're still my powers. I can still use them, and I'm still going to. End of story."

"But Tommy," Kimberly said, "you could die…"

"We could all die," Tommy snapped. He shook his head and walked away.

* * *

Four days passed. Tommy walked through the grassy hills and trees of Greenfield Park on the outskirts of Angel Grove North. Jason caught up with him. The two teens had not spoken since the battle with the DoraLizator.

"Hey Tommy, wait up," Jason called to him.

Tommy kept walking and looked back over his shoulder at Jason. "I don't need to be checked up on, Jase. I'm fine."

Jason shook his head with frustration. "Man, what is your problem."

Tommy turned and snapped at Jason. "Just leave me alone. There are only so many ways to say it. I. Am. Fine."

Tommy was in denial. He was really frustrated with himself. He did not want to lose his powers again. He did not want to stand by helpless as Shannon's killers walked free. And he had to prove himself. He had to make up for the damage he had caused while a warlord. Losing his powers was not an option.

Jason was frustrated at himself. He was the Rangers' leader. If anything happened to Tommy, to anyone on the team, it would be his fault. They were his responsibility.

The two rangers were being watched. A shark fin protruded from the ground nearby and tore through dirt while ripping towards the teens. Jason and Tommy noticed the fin and leapt to opposite sides as the blade passed between them.

A hammer-head-shark creature burst from the ground at frightening speed.

The two rangers readied their morphers. "Dino Buckler!"

Energy shimmered around them as they transformed into their armor. Just as they finished morphing, the shark creature lunged towards them and extended its fists. Dragon Ranger and Tyranno Ranger raised their fists to attack the creature, but the shark was too fast. The monster dove past them, its fists slamming against the Rangers' chests, sparking on impact and whipping the two Rangers backward.

DoraShark speared back into the ground as it finished its dive.

"We have to reach high ground," Tyranno Ranger said. He started moving towards the hills. "We'll be able to spot him easier."

"No," Dragon Ranger said. He started running in the opposite direction. "We should stay low, hit him when he emerges."

Tyranno Ranger watched Dragon Ranger run off. Their paths divided. He whispered quietly. "Snap out of it, man," he said to Dragon Ranger. And to himself.

* * *

Dragon Ranger came to a stop in the middle of an open field. He had lost track of the shark creature. He shook his head with frustration and kept his eyes the ground.

Dragon Ranger muttered beneath his breath. "This was a good idea in theory…"

The fin speared up behind him and ripped forward, knocking the feet out from underneath him. The Green Ranger stumbled to the ground as the monster burst forth from beneath the surface. The shark armed a boomerang-shaped blade.

Dragon Ranger pounced forward with a jump kick. The shark sidestepped and swung his blade towards the Ranger's neck. The blade slammed against Dragon Ranger's collar bone as the Ranger grabbed the weapon, trying to keep it from pushing down further.

Dragon Ranger pushed against the blade, but the shark slipped the saber through the Ranger's hands. The blade slashed down across Dragon Ranger's chest with a burst of spark.

Dragon Ranger stumbled backward but stayed on his feet. He unsheathed his dagger and swung the blade horizontally. "Dragon's Claw!" A jade wave of energy cut towards the shark, but the monster rolled beneath the energy wave.

DoraShark pounced forward, swinging its blade upward and slashing across the Ranger's chest. Dragon Ranger was knocked backward and went tumbling across the ground.

Green Ranger felt a slight wave of vertigo wash over him. The Dragon's Claw attack had destabilized his powers. He felt his energy weakening. Subtle charges of jade energy danced across his armor like static.

Tyranno Ranger was on a hill nearby and spotted the shark. The Red Ranger armed his Tyranno Sword and leapt down towards the monster, swinging his blade like an axe towards the creature's head.

The shark parried the blow and slashed Tyranno Ranger from the air. Tyranno Ranger slammed against the ground and tumbled near Dragon Ranger.

Tyranno Ranger looked to Dragon Ranger as the two rose to their knees. "This guy is going to make mince meat out of us if we don't start working together."

"Right," Dragon Ranger said as the monster slid back into the ground and its fin started tearing towards them. "Let's combine both plans."

Tyranno Ranger nodded. "You hit him high, I'll go in low."

The monster lunged from the ground and dove towards the Rangers. Dragon Ranger jumped onto Tyranno Ranger's shoulders and pushed off, somersaulting through the air towards the creature. Tyranno Ranger swung his sword upward towards the monster. The monster parried the blow.

"Dragon's Claw!" Dragon Ranger swung his blade, which fired a jade energy blast that exploded against DoraShark and knocked the monster backward.

Tyranno Ranger dashed forward, his sword sparking through the monster on impact. He turned back towards the monster as his sword vibrated with crimson energy. "Power Blade!"

A red energy wave erupted and tore through the monster with an explosive burst of energy that shook the earth beneath their feet. The creature's energy overloaded and exploded, its body torn to shreds.

* * *

Tommy sat on a bio bed in the Command Chamber as Alpha scanned him with a small device. The battle with DoraShark had taken more energy out of the ranger than he cared to admit.

Tommy looked to Alpha and Zordon. "Well…what's the verdict?"

Alpha tilted his head. "Your powers are stable for now. But you lost a lot of energy in your last fight."

"Tommy," Zordon said. "I know you wish to help your friends, and I admire your decision. However, conserving your energy will let you fight alongside the Rangers for a longer period of time. Avoid energy projection attacks such as your Dragon's Claw and Dragon's Fang."

The alarms blared before Tommy could answer. He looked to the Viewing Globe.

"Alpha," Zordon said. "Alert the other Rangers. Kyra and Gurail are attacking opposite sides of the city."

* * *

Gurail wrapped his chain around a car and whipped the vehicle from the city street. The driver screamed as the car smashed through the window of a nearby department store. Pedestrians ran in panic as shattered glass rained down on them.

A taxi tried to swerve around Gurail. He lifted his foot and stomped on the front edge of the taxi. His stomp flipped the taxi, and the vehicle went spinning through the air before crashing to the ground and exploding with a burst of flame.

"Come out, Rangers!" Gurail shouted as he spotted his next target.

* * *

Kyra did not attack with the fury of Gurail. She struck a small city park area with deadly efficiency and grace. She hovered above the ground, skyscrapers visible over the line of trees behind her.

"Star Light Scream!" she shouted as she spun her twin sai blades. Light-tinted crimson blasts exploded through the park like lightning as citizens ran in panic. Fire erupted across the ground, and trees caught on fire.

She kept twirling her blades, a calm expression on her face as she launched another wave of crimson power that tore through the park ground below.

* * *

Tyranno Ranger, Mammoth Ranger, and Tiger Ranger ran to the city streets of Angel Grove North to battle Gurail. They snapped into fighting stances while arming their weapons.

Tyranno Ranger aimed his sword at the villain. "We've had enough of you, Gurail!"

Gurail glared at them and fired crimson optic blasts that exploded around the three Rangers as they rolled for cover. Tyranno Ranger and Mammoth Ranger rose to their knees and pounced towards the villain.

Mammoth Ranger chopped his axe towards Gurail's neck. Gurail used his forearm to block the blow. Mammoth Ranger landed and spun into a crouching position while slashing his axe across Gurail's chest armor with a burst of spark.

Tyranno Ranger slashed his sword across the villain's chest. Gurail used his chain blade to whip the two Rangers out of his way. Tiger Ranger hurled her daggers at the villain. The daggers speared against his chest armor and knocked him backward.

* * *

Dragon Ranger, Tricera Ranger, and Ptera Ranger arrived at White Oak Square in Angel Grove South. Kyra stood waiting for them in the burning park. She looked at the Rangers with the same blank stare she frequently wore.

"Kyra," Dragon Ranger said as he snapped into a fighting stance. "This is the last warning you're going to get from me…knock it off!"

Dragon Ranger had mixed feelings towards Kyra. Her music had been the only thing keeping him sane when he was a warlord for Bandora. She helped him find peace in the middle of that hell.

Kyra ignored Dragon Ranger's warnings and spun her blades. "Star Light Scream!" she shouted as streaks of crimson energy crackled across the air. The crimson energy blasts exploded around the Rangers as they rolled for cover.

Dragon Ranger rose to his feet and pounced towards Kyra with a jump kick. She blocked the blow and spun forward, twirling her sabers in a graceful display to try and cut down the Ranger. Dragon Ranger unsheathed his dagger and parried her strikes as she advanced.

Dragon Ranger twisted his dagger and disarmed her right hand. He spun with a reverse hook kick that knocked her second blade away. Kyra freed a hidden dagger from her sleeve and slashed across Dragon Ranger's chest.

Dragon Ranger clenched his jaw with frustration. His dagger vibrated with green energy as he swung the weapon towards Kyra. "Dragon's Claw!"

His dagger fired an energy wave that exploded against Kyra. The energy wave cracked her medallion as she fell back to the ground. The medallion fell from her armor and shattered.

Dragon Ranger collapsed to the ground, his legs too weak to stand. Zordon had warned him: his body no longer took kindly to energy-projection attacks. Dragon Ranger looked up at Kyra as her medallion started to crumble and dissolve. Then it happened. It was like his vision blurred back into focus.

A spell that had masked Kyra lifted, and Dragon Ranger saw her true face. "Shannon…?" He rose to his feet. He shook his head and stumbled backward. "No way! No…this is a trick."

Kyra rubbed the back of her head, injured from the fall. She looked at Dragon Ranger and tilted her head, a confused look on her face as memories started to return to her. "Tommy…? I remember now. You…" she suddenly looked panicked. She rose to her feet. "Gurail…where's Gurail?"

Dragon Ranger stood still. It was not fear in her voice when she said Gurail's name. It was affection. Concern. "Gurail?! Are you serious! What the hell is going on!"

She looked to him, her eyes wide with confusion. "Tommy, calm down. And take that armor off. It scares me."

Tricera Ranger stepped forward. "Don't trust her Tommy…"

Was it possible? Tommy thought to himself. He powered down his armor. He slowly took a few steps forward. Shannon nearly broke down at the site of him. A tear streamed down her cheek. She was confused. Afraid. What had happened to her?

"Is it really you?" Tommy asked as he wiped her tear away and ran his fingers through her hair.

Ptera Ranger turned her head, unable to watch.

"Is it really you?" he asked again.

She nodded. "I…I think so. What happened, Tommy?"

Where could he start. "I thought…I thought you were dead."

She shook her head. "I thought…I remember falling under that rubble…next thing I knew, I was Kyra. It was like my whole past life had never existed."

She put her hands over her head, unable to hold back anymore tears. She buried her head in Tommy's chest, and he wrapped his arms around her, a tear running down his face. "I know exactly how you feel. We'll get through this. The important thing is you're alive." He kissed her forehead. "Dear God, you're alive…"

* * *

Goldar wrinkled his brow as he watched Tommy and Shannon through his viewing crystal. He still remembered the attack. The day the Dragon Ranger was born. Born because Goldar seemed to have killed the Ranger's love.

"Time to finish the job…" he snarled.

* * *

Tiger Ranger slammed a kick upside Gurail's head. He struck back with a powerful swing of his blade that slashed across the Yellow Ranger's armor with a shower of sparks.

Then he heard it. He wasn't sure how, but he could hear Kyra. She was confused. Afraid. Something had happened to her. He knocked Mammoth Ranger out of his way and started to run towards his love.

* * *

Tommy and Shannon stood silently in each other's embrace. They did not want to let go. Ever. All they had been through. The confusion. The death. The fear. The sorrow.

An explosion suddenly shook the ground. Mammoth Ranger and Tiger Ranger were blasted through trees and skid to the ground besides Tricera Ranger and Ptera Ranger. Tyranno Ranger flipped through the air and landed next to them. Gurail was at his heels.

"Kyra!" he shouted as he ran towards her.

She looked up and pulled away from Tommy. Something inside of her still cared for Gurail, villain or not. "Gurail!" she called to him.

Gurail stopped in his tracks as he saw her face. She looked different. For the first time, the other Rangers noticed her face as well. Gurail shook his head. What did this mean. "What's happened?"

She shook her head, trying to keep from panicking. "I-"

Goldar suddenly shimmered into the air and used his wings to swoop towards the battlefield. "This is the last time!"

Tyranno Ranger armed his sword. "Hit him, guys!"

Tyranno Ranger leapt forward and slashed his blade upward across Goldar's armor. The strike knocked the simian from the air, but he flipped backward, landed on his feet, and charged to attack. He let his rage fuel him.

Goldar slashed Tyranno Ranger aside, parried a blow from Mammoth Ranger, and slammed an elbow against the Black Ranger's faceplate.

Tommy pulled out his morpher. "Dino Buckler!" Jade-colored energy swirled around him as he morphed into his Ranger form.

Goldar swung his blade in an x-shaped pattern to knock Tiger Ranger and Tricera Ranger away, sparks exploding against their armor on impact. Ptera Ranger snapped off three arrows, but Goldar slapped each one aside and slashed his sword across Ptera Ranger to knock her aside.

Dragon Ranger unsheathed his dagger. "Let's get this over with, goldilocks."

Goldar knocked Dragon Ranger away and darted past him. "It's not you I'm after this time, Ranger!"

Goldar lunged towards Shannon. She screamed as his blade inched closer to her chest.

"No!" Gurail shouted as he pounced forward and tackled her out of the way. Goldar's blade speared through Gurail's chest. Goldar pushed the blade farther into the villain and snarled with delight. Gurail may not have been his target, but he made a pleasant kill none the less.

"You've had this coming…" Goldar grumbled.

Gurail narrowed his eyes and stood defiantly, although he could feel his life slipping away. "Back away, dog breath…"

Gurail pushed Goldar with all of his might. The simian was thrown backward and went stumbling across the ground. Gurail collapsed, his own weight too heavy.

"Gurail!" Kyra shouted as she ran to his side. She draped a hand over his wound and used her other hand to help Gurail remove his red faceplate.

Kyra helped Gurail take off his helmet. The man had surprisingly young, sharp features and auburn hair. She ran her hand along his pale skin. Gurail had protected her in the palace. He had given her comfort. Support. Love. She new that inside, hidden deep within armor and darkness, was a good man. A good man who did not deserve to die for her.

"Kyra," he whispered. It was getting harder to breathe. "Thank you…for showing me love."

Gurail's eyes drifted away as his life left his body. Gurail went limp, and Kyra knew he was gone.

Goldar rose back to his feet and charged towards Kyra. "Now it's your turn!" he grabbed her by the arm and whipped her around, holding her back to his chest while he pressed his sword to her neck.

She screamed, and Dragon Ranger froze with rage and terror.

The years ahead for Tommy bore many challenges, villains such as Zedd, the Machines, Sauron, and countless others. But no matter who his opponent, no matter what the cause, the memory of the next few moments would be burned in his mind forever.

"Don't you dare, Goldar!" Dragon Ranger shouted.

"This time I'll do it right," Goldar snarled. "This time I want you to remember that her death is _all your fault_!"

He slit her throat.

"No!" Dragon Ranger rushed forward.

Goldar stepped back and shimmered away. Kyra continued to drop. Dragon Ranger caught her before she hit the ground. "Shannon…"

He shook his head, cradling her body as he rocked back and forth. "Not again…." He looked up into the sky and shouted at the top of his lungs. "Not agaaaaain!"

…**to be continued**


	23. Betrayal

**Betrayal**

Tommy sat at the shore of Bear Lake. He picked up nearby pebbles and tossed them at the pond. Kimberly walked up and sat besides him. They stared at the lake silently for a few moments. Life had been strange for them recently.

Kimberly leaned her head against Tommy's shoulder. Tommy placed an arm around her.

"He said it's my fault," Tommy said, his eyes fixed on the water. "My fault."

Kimberly placed a hand on his leg. "He's just trying to get at you."

"And it's working," Tommy said. "I lost her twice, Kim. I couldn't save her either time…" he shook his head. "I should have known it was her. Something was trying to tell me all along…It was the music she played in the palace. It was the only thing keeping me from going crazy at times. That's why Gurail…'loved' her. And apparently she loved him."

"She was under a spell like you, Tommy," Kimberly said.

He nodded and sniffed back a tear. "Bandora's going to pay for all this."

* * *

Scorpina was in her private chambers within Bandora's palace. She watched a bird's-eye view of Angel Grove span across her viewing crystal. She smiled wickedly to herself. "The time has come…Bandora is weak. Every attempt she's made at taking this planet has failed. I'm through with her."

She turned to her private collection that lined the walls: dozens of various scorpion creatures, all created by her magick. She pointed her boomerang blade at the creatures. "You will all go to Earth, and in the meantime, I'll deal with Bandora."

The scorpion creatures shrieked, clamped their jaws, and scraped their claws.

* * *

Angel Grove East's Party City earned its name. Clubs and bars lined streets that never seemed empty. Scorpina's pets chose those streets as their targets. The creatures shimmered down and spread havoc.

Citizens ran in panic as stingers slashed across the crowd. Some of the monsters favored lifting people from the ground and tossing them through nearby buildings and walls. Other monsters spat lines of flame, burning everything in their path.

* * *

Bandora wrinkled her brow as she stood on her palace balcony and stared down at the Earth. She watched the scorpions tear through the streets of Angel Grove. "Scorpina's pets…" she hissed. She had authorized no attack. What was Scorpina up to?

Bandora knew she had her answer when footsteps approached her from behind. The witch turned to see Scorpina standing with her blade. The golden-armored warrior raised her blade in a fighting stance. "Bandora…"

Bandora laughed at the site of Scorpina. "I see….you really think this will work?"

Scorpina aimed her blade at Bandora. The warrior stepped forward in a challenging posture. Bandora smiled and used her right hand to raise her staff in a defensive position. "My foolish child…I made you what you are today."

Scorpina narrowed her eyes. "And yet you never let me fight. You resort to sending half-string warriors to the slaughter."

Scorpina hurled her blade forward. The weapon spun towards Bandora with a high-pitched buzzing sound. The witch lifted her staff and formed an energy shield that deflected the spinning blade.

Bandora extended her other hand. She fired strands of dark-purple energy that wrapped tightly around Scorpina. Scorpina screamed as the energy tentacles crackled with electricity that coursed through her veins.

Goldar stepped from the shadows and stood in shock at the sight of his empress killing his mate. "Scorpina…"

"Stand your ground, Goldar…or die," Bandora said. "As for you Scorpina…join the fate of the underlings you have sent to Earth."

Bandora teleported Scorpina to the Earth's surface.

* * *

The six teens arrived at Party City. Most of the innocents had cleared the area. Scorpion creatures caused as much property damage as they could, crushing buildings, shattering glass, and knocking down light poles.

"It's like Scorpina opened up her whole zoo," Tommy said.

"Rangers!" a voice called from behind. They turned to see Scorpina standing with her blade boomerang in hand.

The Rangers pulled out their morphers and snapped the devices open. "Dino Buckler!" Energy washed across their bodies and they morphed into their Ranger forms.

Scorpina raised her blade and stalked towards the Rangers. Her army of scorpion creatures gathered behind her. "This will be our final battle."

"We wouldn't have it any other way," Tyranno Ranger said as he armed his Blade Blaster in short-sword mode.

The scorpion creatures shrieked and leapt to attack. Tyranno Ranger swung upward, ripped through a creature while spinning forward, and slammed a roundkick against another Scorpion's head.

Mammoth Ranger swung his Blade Blaster downward, slashing across the creature, then slammed an elbow strike against the monster's chest.

Ptera Ranger leapt forward and fired a volley of arrows that speared into a scorpion monster. She landed while smashing her bow against the scorpion's head. She snapped an outer crescent kick that knocked the scorpion aside.

Tiger Ranger stabbed a dagger in the chest of an approaching scorpion. She swung her other dagger down and chopped off the creature's mandibles.

Tricera Ranger spun forward while slashing the throat of a creature. He turned to his left and slammed a jump kick upside a second monster's head.

Dragon Ranger cut past three of the creature with his dagger and pounced towards Scorpina. Dragon Ranger swung his blade at the villain, but she parried the blow and swung her own weapon towards Dragon Ranger's helmet. Dragon Ranger used his dagger to slap the boomerang blade aside and slash across Scorpina's chest with a burst of spark.

Scorpina spun with the blow and brought her blade swinging towards Dragon Ranger's neck. Dragon Ranger blocked the blow and slammed a sidekick against Scorpina's face. Dragon Ranger snapped a hook kick that smashed across the villain's head.

Goldar suddenly shimmered to the area nearby. "No!" Goldar shouted as he ran towards the two combatants.

Dragon Ranger reverse hook kicked Scorpina, sending her crashing backward against a building. She crumbled onto the ground. Scorpina slowly rose back to her feet and charged towards the Green Ranger. Dragon Ranger sprinted towards the villain.

"Dragon's Fang!" Dragon Ranger fired a crackling sphere of jade energy from his hand.

The energy blast exploded against Scorpina, buckling through her armor and ripping through her chest while punching through her back. Scorpina's body went flying backward and landed at Goldar's feet in a lifeless heap.

"Scorpina!" Goldar shouted as he leaned over her body. The simian growled at the sight of his lifeless companion. Goldar aimed his sword towards Dragon Ranger and straightened his back to full height. "I hate you with a passion that knows no bounds!"

"Shut up and fight," Dragon Ranger said.

Dragon Ranger and Goldar held their blades high as they charged forward, each shouting a war cry. Dragon Ranger launched a flying-double sidekick that slammed against Goldar's armor. Dragon Ranger landed and swung his blade upward, sparking across Goldar's blade on impact.

Goldar wrapped his left hand around Dragon Ranger's neck and slashed the Ranger repeatedly across the chest, slashes sparking with each strike. Dragon Ranger grabbed Goldar's wrist and flipped backward, kicking both feet upside the villain's head.

Dragon Ranger reverse sidekicked Goldar in the chest and spinning hook kicked him across the head. Goldar snarled and tackled against Dragon Ranger. The Ranger was forced backward and went smashing through a nearby wall, debris scattering everywhere as they landed on the floor of a bar. Goldar was on top of the Ranger.

They had both dropped their blades. Dragon Ranger rolled backward, placing his feet on Goldar's chest and hands on the simian's collar. The Ranger pushed against the villain's chest as he rolled backward. Goldar went arcing through the air and smashed through a table.

Dragon Ranger rolled to his knees and charged jade energy in between his hands. "Dragon's Fang!"

A crackling sphere of jade-tinted energy streaked towards Goldar and exploded. The shockwave tore through the bar, splintering tables and chairs as Goldar smashed through the wall, went crashing through an adjacent building, and went sliding across the pavement outside, his armor ripping up concrete as he slid.

Dragon Ranger stalked towards his fallen opponent. The Green Ranger tried to ignore his vertigo and weariness. His powers were growing unstable. Subtle tendrils of jade-tinted energy scattered across his armor like threads starting to unwind.

Dragon Ranger extended his right fist and summoned his Dragon Dagger back with a burst of green energy. Goldar climbed back to his feet and summoned his blade back with a burst of golden flame.

Goldar charged forward, howling at the top of his lungs. Dragon Ranger stood his ground, watching Goldar come closer. Dragon Ranger waited until the last possible moment and moved down low, jamming his dagger beneath Goldar's breast plate and twisting the wound open. Goldar howled in pain as Dragon Ranger slammed a kick against the villain's back.

Goldar stumbled to his feet, blood seeping from his wounds as he took a step backward. "We will meet again, Dragon Ranger! Mark my words, next time, I'll be leaving with your head."

Goldar spread his wings and flew off like an injured animal.

"Goldar…" Dragon Ranger said, a wave of dizziness overwhelming him. "I'll be…"

He collapsed to his knees and keeled over in pain as his powers started to flux. The fluctuations looked like small spotlights dancing across his armor, each light casting a jade-colored grid. Tendrils of energy started to unweave.

He was unaware of the battle on the other side of the building. The scorpion creatures combined into a single beast that grew giant.

"Dinozords arise!" the five Rangers shouted. They leapt into their cockpits.

"Dinozord fusion!" Tyranno Ranger commanded. The five zords shifted shape and pulsed with power before combining into the Megadinozord.

The scorpion lashed out with its stinger. The stinger slammed against the Megadinozord, denting its armor and sending the Megazord toppling onto a building, bringing the whole structure down.

Dragon Ranger looked up to see his friends in trouble. The scorpion creature was firing massive blasts of golden energy that exploded against the Megazord with thundering booms.

Dragon Ranger rolled his hands into fists. By sheer force of will, he managed to keep his powers from shattering into nothingness as he rose to his feet. "Got to…hold it together…"

He lifted his Dragon Dagger and summoned the Dragonzord with a powerful battle melody that echoed across the rooftops. Dragonzord rose from the sea and stomped through the city streets. Dragon Ranger played his dagger, commanding his zord to attack.

Dragonzord armed a volley of hand missiles and opened fire. The missiles exploded against the monster, but the scorpion barely seemed to feel the blow.

Dragon Ranger keeled over in pain again. Above, the Megadinozord moved back in to attack.

"That Scorpion thing is ten times stronger than us," Mammoth Ranger said.

The scorpion lifted its stinger and fired a volley of energy darts that exploded against the Megazord's armor with a massive shower of sparks.

Help for the Rangers came as if from nowhere. A brachiosaurus-type zord rolled through the streets and opened its jaws, firing bursts of fiery energy that exploded against the scorpion, cracking its insectoid armor and knocking the monster backward.

"What is that thing?" Tiger Ranger asked.

Zordon spoke to them through their communicators. "That is the Gingabrachion, Titanus. Join your zords together with him to form the Ultradinozord."

"Alright," Tyranno Ranger said. "Ultrazord fusion!"

The Megadinozord and Dragonzord crackled with energy and merged into one. Dragonzord fit over the top of the Megazord like an outcropping of armor. The combined zord merged with Titanus to form the tank-like Ultradinozord.

The Ultrazord rolled towards the scorpion monster. The monster fired golden energy blasts that splashed harmlessly across the Ultrazord's armor.

"Ultradinozord," Tyranno Ranger and the others commanded. "Grand Fire!"

The Ultrazord fired a massive volley of white-hot energy blasts and power lances that tore through the scorpion monster and ripped the creature to shreds. The monster exploded with a final wave of white-hot energy.

* * *

Tommy sat in a bio bed in the Command Chamber. It was almost becoming second nature for him. His powers were growing weaker by the day.

"There you go, Tommy," Alpha said as he finished a scan of Tommy's body. "Your powers should be stable again…for now…"

"Thanks," Tommy said.

"That Titanus was awesome," Jason said to Zordon, eager to change the subject from Tommy's powers. Jason did not want to make the power drain any harder than it had to be.

Zordon nodded. "He will be a great addition to your team. But I fear his reawakening signals an evil turn of events about to transpire. Rangers, your final battle with Bandora is soon approaching. "

Kimberly sat down next to Tommy on the bio bed as the others talked to Zordon. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "My powers almost faded."

She placed a hand on his leg. "They'll find a way to get you to full strength."

Tommy nodded. _I hope so…_

…**to be continued**


	24. Son of Evil

**Son of Evil**

Tommy and Kimberly walked hand-in-hand along a bridge at Greenwood Park in Angel Grove Central. The bridge spanned over an artificial creek that ran through the city, connecting various acres of parkland. Elementary kids were walking home from school nearby.

The day was mostly peaceful. Bandora had not made a single attack for an entire week. It was a new record for the witch. Tommy knew she was up to something. He could feel it in the air.

He tried to hide his fears to keep Kimberly from worrying. "So, are you excited about your gymnastics meet?"

Kimberly shrugged. "I haven't had a lot of time to practice this month…"

"Yeah…" Tommy said. So much for getting the subject off of Bandora. He placed an arm around Kimberly and squeezed her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Tommy sighed and shook his head. He could not lie to her. "I don't know."

Tommy felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He was sure Kimberly felt it too, because they both stopped in their tracks at the same time. Small objects started falling from the sky. Tommy and Kimberly moved to the end of the bridge and saw the objects for what they were. Dead birds. Dead birds were dropping from the air.

"Sick…" Kimberly said. The kids nearby made sounds of disgust as well. Flowers started to whither and die all around them. The petals blackened and fell from their stems.

"This can't be a good sign…" Tommy said as he looked at the surrounding area, waiting to see what threat awaited them. He noticed a slight cloud of fog moving in from the trees to the north. "This way…"

Tommy and Kimberly entered the fog while keeping their senses alert. Whatever Bandora was planning, the two rangers were determined to stop it. The teens had no way of knowing the curious children nearby decided to follow.

Tommy and Kimberly walked slowly through the fog. The woods were abnormally quiet. Tommy rolled his hands into fists and raised his arms into a low defensive stance. A child-like laughter cut through the quiet. The laughter mocked them.

Invisible strands of energy lifted the elementary-school children who had followed the rangers. The children screamed as they were thrown back and forth, slammed against each other, and knocked into trees.

"What the hell?" Tommy said as he and Kimberly turned to see the kids flailing about.

The laughter came from above them. The rangers snapped around to see a preteen boy standing on a branch above them. He wore white slacks and a white shirt. His short hair was silver. Red veins matching the color of his crimson eyes stretched across his pale-white face.

He smiled down at the two teens. "Power Rangers…"

The boy lifted his hand and fired an invisible telekinetic pulse that slammed Tommy and Kimberly backward. The rangers went stumbling across the ground before rising to their knees. The red-eyed boy teleported from the branch to the ground in the blink of an eye.

He extended his hands. Invisible strands of mental energy wrapped around Tommy and Kimberly, pulling them to their feet. The boy moved his arms back and forth, causing the rangers to tumble across the dirt and crash into trees. The boy laughed as he tossed the rangers around like puppets.

The boy lowered his hands and released his invisible grasp on the rangers. He tilted his head and laughed at them.

"That's it," Tommy said with frustration as he and Kimberly readied their morphers. "Dino Buckler!" Energy shimmered around them as they morphed into their armor.

The two Rangers leapt to attack. Ptera Ranger armed her Blade Blaster in short-sword mode while Dragon Ranger unsheathed his Dragon Dagger. The boy lifted his hands and used his power to grab the Rangers in midair. He swung his hands down hard, and the Rangers slammed against the ground.

The child laughed and used his mental power to force the Rangers back onto their feet. The Rangers struggled but could not fight against the mental force pressing against them. The boy turned the two Rangers at each other. He made them dash forward and slice each other across the chest with a cloud of sparks. The child spun them around and made them strike each other again.

"Ha!" the boy thrust his hand forward, and explosions sparked across the Rangers' armor, knocking them backward. They splintered through tree trunks and tumbled out of control as the boy released his grasp.

The boy turned to the small group of elementary-school students. Only five remained, the others having run off. The child lifted the school children with a telekinetic web. The child and his captives shimmered away.

"No!" Dragon Ranger and Ptera Ranger shouted. Then the Earth started to shake.

* * *

The Command Chamber shook as the lighting flickered. "Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi!" Alpha shouted. "What's going on, Zordon?"

Jason, Zack, Billy, and Trini were in the Command Chamber along with Simon and Maya. They steadied themselves against control consoles to keep from falling.

The shaking stopped as quickly as it started. Lighting and power levels throughout the chamber returned to normal. Jason looked up to Zordon. "What was that?"

"A large wave of incoming energy focused towards Earth," Zordon explained.

"Caused by what?" Billy asked, already hard at work on the control console to try and find his own answers.

"I fear it can only be one thing," Zordon explained. "DaiSatan is returning to your world. I thought I had banished him for good…I was wrong."

* * *

A sphere of energy shot through space towards Earth. The sphere was made of pale light and radiated with crimson energy. The energy lashed out across space, causing disruptions in every system it passed.

* * *

Bandora's palace on the moon started to shake. Artificial crimson lightning struck the palace structure. Bandora walked towards her balcony, using her staff for balance. Where was this attack coming from? Bandora wondered. It could not be Zordon or the Rangers.

A bolt of lightning struck her balcony railing and materialized into a child. The boy stood on the railing. He was dressed in all white. His eyes were blood-red. Veins covered his pale-white face. It was the same silver-haired boy who had attacked Tommy and Kimberly in the park.

"Who dares?" Bandora hackled. She extended her staff and fired a bolt of purple-tinted energy. The boy shot up from the railing as the blast passed underneath him. He twisted through the air and landed behind Bandora.

She turned to face him and raised her staff.

"Mother," the boy said.

Bandora's face grew pale. Her eyes opened wide. "Kai?"

He nodded.

Bandora dropped her staff. She shrieked with joy. "Kai! You're alive?" She moved forward to hug him, but he floated up, slipped through her arms, and flipped to land behind her. Bandora turned and looked at him with confusion. "Kai…"

Kai crossed his arms over his chest. "I am not the same, mother…I have been resurrected by DaiSatan. I have been sent as his harbinger. Soon the Rangers will be destroyed, along with the Earth."

* * *

Tommy sat on a bio-bed in the Command Chamber. His eyes opened wide at what Zordon had told him. "DaiSatan? This is not good…"

Billy and Alpha walked over to Tommy and finished their scans on the ranger. Billy closed his portable scanner. "This is the last boost, Tommy. After your powers fail next time…"

Tommy sighed and hung his head low.

The Command Chamber suddenly started to shake as its power systems fluctuated. The rangers gathered in front of Zordon, steadying themselves against each other and the control consoles.

The shaking stopped. Trini looked up to Zordon. "Is it him?"

"No," Zordon said. "Observe the Viewing Globe."

The rangers turned to the Viewing Globe. An image appeared of the skies above Angel Grove Central. A temple of black spires descended from the clouds. Cars screeched to a halt and crashed against each other, and citizens either ran in panic or stood frozen with fear while looking up.

Bandora's palace settled against the Earth with a deafening boom that shook the city, shattering nearby skyscraper windows.

"Oh no," Kimberly whispered.

Tommy narrowed his eyes. "Bandora's palace."

"Tommy," Jason said. "Maybe you should wait here while we-"

"No," Tommy said. "You guys will need me."

"Tommy," Zordon said. "Jason is right. You must not waste your powers. Wait here until your friends need you."

"But…" Tommy sighed and shook his head. He lost the argument every time. "Okay."

* * *

The streets were in chaos. The five teens moved through a crowd of people running in panic until they reached the base of Bandora's temple. Crashed and overturned cars were strewn about the streets. Buildings were heavily damaged.

Bandora hovered down from her balcony, casting a wicked smile at the teens. "I've waited a long time for this, Rangers."

The teens armed their morphers. "Dino Buckler!" Energy shimmered around them as they morphed into their Ranger forms.

"Rangers," another voice came from behind them. They turned to see Kai hovering in the air. He lifted his hand to his face, and five flashes of light appeared on top of a nearby building. The five children Kai had kidnapped materialized. They were not moving, and their eyes were solid white.

"The kids!" Ptera Ranger shouted.

Kai extended his hand outward towards the city as Bandora extended her staff. The ground started to shake as the skies above turned gray. Red lightning slammed against the ground, creating a shockwave that nearly knocked the Rangers off their feet.

The ground tore open, and a white-armored warrior zord arose. The zord was covered with bulky white armor. It had a single eye, and a horn extended from its head. Kai and the other children teleported in streaks of dark light into the war zord's cockpit.

"Behold the power of Cyclopsis!" Bandora shouted.

The Rangers extended their hands towards the air. "Dinozords, arise!" The armored beasts ran across the dark streets towards their latest opponent. The Rangers leapt into their cockpits. "Dinozord fusion!"

The five armored zords shifted shape and merged into one. The Megadinozord took shape and landed on the streets while snapping into a fighting stance.

The Megazord stomped forward and slammed the back of its right fist against Cyclopsis. Megadinozord stepped forward and slammed a left punch against the zord, sparking against its armor on impact. The evil zord was barely dented.

Cyclopsis struck back hard. The evil zord opened two chambers of golden missiles concealed within its chest chambers. The missiles fired and exploded against the Megazord's chest armor with massive bursts of spark. Megadinozord stumbled backward and collapsed onto a building.

Cyclopsis fired its fist gauntlets, anchored to its arms by chains. The hands latched onto the Megazord and channeled electric energy through the chains. The energy exploded against the Megazord with a shower of sparks and explosions that lit the night sky.

"Megadinozord Saber!" Tyranno Ranger shouted. The sword appeared with a lance of light that cut the chains from the Megazord. The saber speared into the ground. The Megazord rose to its feet and pulled the saber free.

"Megadinozord Saber!" The Rangers shouted. "Battle Crash!"

The sword energized with crimson power and swung towards Cyclopsis. The war zord blocked the blow with his forearm. The energy feedback ignited with an explosion that slammed the Megazord backward.

Cyclopsis leaned down and fired a vertical bolt of crimson lightning from its horn. The lightning blast tore across the streets and exploded against the Megadinozord.

* * *

Tommy turned to his mentor when he saw the Megazord go down. "Zordon."

"Go," Zordon said. "And may The Power protect you all."

* * *

Tommy ran to the edge of a roof, looking out to see Cyclopsis smash its fists against the Megazord again.

"Guys!" Tommy shouted. He armed his morpher. "Dino Buckler!" Energy shimmered around him as he morphed into his Green Ranger armor.

Dragon Ranger unsheathed his dagger and played the battle tune that summoned his zord from the sea. The zord emerged from the ocean with a mighty roar that echoed across the rooftops of Angel Grove.

Dragonzord stomped through the streets and unloaded a missile payload that exploded against the war zord. Cyclopsis was forced a few steps back, and Dragon Ranger continued his zord's advance. He used his flute to make the Dragonzord lash out with its tail drill. The drill slammed against Cyclopsis and knocked the evil zord backward.

"Dragonzord fusion!" Tyranno Ranger commanded. The Megadinozord disassembled into its five components. The Mammoth, Tiger and Pterodactyl combined with the Dragonzord to form the MegaDragonzord.

The Ptera zord swooped down from the air and fired curved beams of energy that exploded against the war zord while the MegaDragonzord moved in.

MegaDragonzord armed its spear and thrust the weapon at the war zord. Cyclopsis swatted the spear aside and slammed a punch against the zord's armor. MegaDragonzord was forced a few steps back. The Megazord energized its head blade and shot the weapon forward. Cyclopsis caught the blade and hurled it back towards the Megazord. MegaDragonzord's own weapon exploded violently against its armor. MegaDragonzord went collapsing on top of a building that crumbled beneath its weight.

Tyrannosaurus fired a power wave from its jaws, but Cyclopsis held up its hands and reversed the wave back towards the zord, causing the blast to explode and crash the zord to the ground.

Cyclopsis stomped forward and stepped on the fallen MegaDragonzord. The war zord pressed its foot down, slowly crushing the MegaDragonzord beneath its feet.

"No!" Dragon Ranger yelled.

"There's nothing you can do, Dragon Ranger," Bandora said from behind him. "Your world is about to fall."

…**to be continued**


	25. The Coming of DaiSatan

**The Coming of DaiSatan**

Cyclopsis was crushing MegaDragonzord beneath its feet. Small explosions ripped across the zord's armor, which was buckling under the pressure. Cyclopsis launched two bolts from its shoulders.

The bolts, connected to the war zord by wires, attached to the fallen MegaDragonzord. Strands of energy traveled across the wires and exploded against MegaDragonzord. The Rangers were tossed around in their cockpit as showers of sparks exploded all around them.

Dragon Ranger felt helpless. He narrowed his eyes beneath his visor while glaring at Cyclopsis. "Dragon's Fang!"

Dragon Ranger fired a volley of crackling energy spheres that splashed harmlessly across the war zord's armor. He unsheathed his dagger for a Dragon's Claw attack. But he collapsed to his knees before he could strike. "No…" he said, clenching his jaw. He stabilized his powers by using his own force of will. "No…"

He rose to his feet. "Dragon's Claw!" he swung his blade, which produced a green energy wave that cut the wires free from the MegaDragonzord.

Titanus charged through the streets to aid the zords. The armored beast opened its jaw and spat fiery blasts of energy that exploded against Cyclopsis, knocking the war zord off the MegaDragonzord.

Cyclopsis stumbled backward as MegaDragonzord rose back to its feet.

"Alright," Tyranno Ranger said. He tightened his grip on his controls. "Ultrazord fusion!"

The MegaDragonzord separated. The five main zords reconfigured and formed the Megadinozord. Dragonzord spread out and wrapped around the top of the Megazord like armor. The combined zord landed in Titanus, forming the tank-like Ultradinozord.

"Ultradinozord…Grand Fire!" The Rangers shouted from within their cockpit. A torrent of energy blasts shot from the Ultrazord like a wave of lances and spears. The energy blast ripped through Cyclopsis, causing the war zord to explode.

The body of the zord was decimated, but its head flew off and crashed against the streets below like a piece of scrap metal. The five children were freed from Cyclopsis in five streaks of light.

Bandora wrinkled her brow at Titanus as the zords separated. "You'll pay!"

She extended her staff and fired a jagged pulse of dark-purple energy that circled the ground around Titanus. The streets caved in like quicksand and started pulling Titanus down. The Megazord tried to grab onto the carrier zord's neck, but it was too late. Titanus was sucked beneath the surface of the earth.

"No!" the five Rangers shouted. Bandora laughed with delight as she shimmered away.

The six Rangers leapt to the ground and landed around the five children. The kids were unconscious, but still breathing.

"They're alive," Dragon Ranger said.

"Let's get them to a hospital," Tyranno Ranger said.

* * *

"So who's the silver-haired kid?" Zack asked Zordon. The six teens had regrouped within the Command Chamber. Maya and Simon were there too. They wanted to know what was happening and help anyway they could. They also felt a lot safer within the fortress.

"And what was that pile of junk he rode in?" Kimberly asked.

"The boy's name is Kai," Zordon said. "He is Bandora's son."

"Son?" Maya asked.

"During the age of the dinosaurs, Kai disturbed the nest of a Tyrannosaurus," Zordon explained. "The mother found the nest and chased Kai to the edge of a cliff. Kai fell off the cliff and died. This event led Bandora to selling her soul to DaiSatan for the power to wipe out the dinosaurs. She summoned the asteroid that caused the dinosaur's extinction.

"Now," Zordon continued. "Kai has been resurrected by the power of DaiSatan."

Zack shook his head. They were in trouble. "Man…"

"What happened to Titanus?" Tommy asked.

"I am uncertain," Zordon said. "I do know he is still alive and in the hands of Bandora."

The teens sighed and gave each other worried glances. Things were bad. Very bad. Bandora was hard enough to handle, but now with DaiSatan coming, things were going to get worse.

Alarms blared in the Command Chamber. The teens turned to see a giant pillar extending from the city streets in Angel Grove Central. Taller than a skyscraper, the pillar had a cobra-like hood wrapped around what looked like a featureless head with two slits for eyes.

"What's that?" Kimberly asked.

"With that pillar," Zordon said, "Bandora plans to summon DaiSatan."

"Let's go," Jason said.

* * *

The six rangers arrived at the base of the pillar and looked up. Dark clouds still covered the skies. Bandora shimmered onto a low rooftop behind the rangers. "You're too late!"

The rangers turned and snapped into fighting stances. "Bandora!" Tommy shouted.

"Ah, Dragon Ranger…it's a shame you couldn't be at my side in this moment of glory," she said mockingly.

"Spare me," Tommy said.

"No," she said. She turned her gaze towards the clouds and started shouting an ancient incantation. The earth trembled beneath the rangers' feet. Black lightning scorched the skies and blasted against the pillar. Crackling strands of energy wrapped around the pillar as it vibrated with crimson energy.

The eye slits fired optic blasts that speared through the atmosphere and into space. The clouds turned blood red as a massive barrage of lightning scattered across the streets.

Then he came. The ghostly image of DaiSatan's head stretched across the skies. The villain's pale-blue face was covered in war paint. His eyes were blood red. Blades of crystal extended from his head in seemingly infinite directions. The evil spirit's mouth displayed rows of fangs.

The villain opened his mouth wide and breathed black smoke over the city. The smoke started to spread away from the battle area. Citizens across the city inhaled the gas, and immediately started coughing, hacking up black ichor. Residents across Angel Grove started to collapse as black boils dotted their skin.

"What's happening?" Kimberly shouted over the artificial wind.

DaiSatan lashed out with a volley of crimson lightning that struck the ground. The lightning started to take shape. Cyclopsis was reborn. Kai laughed sadistically as he leapt into the war zord's cockpit.

The rangers armed their morphers. "Dino Buckler!" Energy flashed around them as they morphed into their Ranger forms. They raised their hands towards the skies. "Dinozords, arise!"

The armored beasts stomped through the streets as the Rangers leapt into their cockpits.

"Dinozord fusion!" Tyranno Ranger commanded. The five zords reassembled and pulsed with energy as they combined to form the Megadinozord.

Long blades grew from the war zord's wrists. Cyclopsis swung outward in an x-shaped pattern that slashed across the Megazord's chest armor with a burst of spark. Cyclopsis slammed a kick that sparked against the zord's side, and the war zord slashed both blades across the Megazord's midsection.

Before the Rangers could arm their Megazord's saber, the war zord's horn fired a jagged burst of blue-and-gold energy that wrapped around Megadinozord and caused a series of explosions that nearly consumed the Megazord's armor.

The Megazord fell backward and crashed against a pile of rubble.

Dragon Ranger raised his dagger to his faceplate. He could barely stand but had to summon enough power to bring his zord into battle. He played the war melody that summoned the Dragonzord from sea.

Dragonzord launched a flurry of missiles that exploded against the war zord's armor. Cyclopsis ignored the Dragonzord's attack.

The war zord amplified Kai's telekinetic power. Cyclopsis used invisible strands of energy to lift the Megazord and flip it upside down in mid-air. Cyclopsis swung the zord back and forth so it smashed through buildings and skid across the streets below, tearing up pavement.

"No! Dragonzord, come on!" The Green Ranger played his dagger.

Dragonzord moved in and whipped its tail drill against Cyclopsis. Cyclopsis let go of its hold on the Megazord and turned to Dragonzord. Cyclopsis used its arm blades to sever the tail from the Dragonzord. Dragonzord roared in pain. Cyclopsis opened its chest missile chambers and fired a volley of torpedoes that exploded against Dragonzord, knocking the green-armored zord to the ground.

The Megazord charged towards Cyclopsis. The war zord slashed its blades downward, chopping through the Megazord's left arm joint and tearing the limb from the zord. Explosions ripped apart the left side of Megadinozord as it fell backward.

Cyclopsis moved to step on the fallen Megazord and crush the Rangers inside. But the Megazord raised its remaining arm and fired energy blasts from its wrist that exploded against Cyclopsis.

The war zord leaned down and fired a jagged energy blast of blue and gold power that thrashed against the Megazord, buckling armor and ripping at the very core of the beasts within the armor.

The Rangers fell from their cockpit and slammed against the city streets below. Their armor forcibly powered down after the impact. Tommy joined them, helping Jason and Kimberly to their feet. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah…" Jason said, ignoring the pain coursing through his body.

The six rangers looked up to see Bandora extending her staff towards the zords. She fired a purple-tinted energy pulse that slammed against the zords and started to envelop them.

"No!" the rangers shouted as they ran towards their zords. Piece by piece, the zords vanished from sight, as if consumed by Bandora's evil power.

* * *

DaiSatan's black smog continued to spread through Angel Grove like a blanket of disease. Citizens keeled over in pain. Cars crashed against each other. Chaos was everywhere. DaiSatan laughed at the sight of it, the evil spirit's voice causing the Earth to literally shudder.

…**to be continued**


	26. The Palace Falls

**The Palace Falls**

Cyclopsis ripped through the streets while demolishing buildings in its path. The war zord used its blades to strike down every piece of infrastructure it could find. Citizens below ran in panic as debris fell around them, and the black fog of DaiSatan spread sickness.

The six teens scattered around the streets, trying to help in whatever way possible.

A girl's leg was broken near the base of a skyscraper that was falling apart. She screamed in terror as a massive piece of debris fell towards her. Tommy dashed forward, lifted her up, and jumped away as the debris smashed against the empty ground where she was moments before.

He brought her to the entrance of a nearby shelter and dropped her off with one of the workers. Jason and the others also helped as many injured residents to the shelters as they could.

The shelter worker dropped his jaw with shock as the rangers ran back towards the chaos. "Kids! Get back here! You'll get yourselves killed!"

* * *

Bandora stood on her balcony as carnage spread over the dark streets below. Kai shimmered into the palace behind her. She turned to face him. Her face beamed with pride. She moved to embrace him. "Kai…"

Kai floated upward and slipped from her embrace. He landed on the balcony railing. "Mother…I am not the same person I used to be…"

Bandora shook her head. Her son was alive. She had to get through to him. First she had to finish the Rangers' destruction. Then her life could return to normal. She pulled a final card from her stack and held the card between her fingers. "One card left…"

She threw the card over the city streets with a streak of dark light.

* * *

The teens stumbled to the ground with exhaustion. They had moved to a small slip of parkland to regroup and get some fresh air. They weren't sure why the black smog didn't affect them. The smog only seemed to make certain people in the city sick.

"This is crazy," Zack said as he caught his breath. "Bandora has our zords."

A boomerang blade suddenly cut through the air towards the teens. The six rangers rolled out of the way as the blade moved past them and arced back towards its owner. A monster in dark-red gladiator style armor caught the blade. The creature was Bandora's last monster: DoraBlade.

A group of rock soldiers stepped into loose formation besides the monster.

The rangers rose to their feet and readied their morphers. They snapped the devices open while shouting: "Dino Buckler!"

Nothing happened.

"Why isn't anything happening?" Trini asked.

Billy looked to his morpher. "Our Power Coins draw power from our zords. Bandora must have a spell on them blocking the transference of power."

The rock soldiers charged to attack.

Jason armed the sword Tommy had given him what seemed like a lifetime ago, when Dragon Ranger was a warlord with Bandora. The double-edged gray blade had intricate markings etched along its metal. Thin strands of red cloth wrapped around the handle. The hilt had the same markings as the blade itself. The sword had belonged to Geki, the first Tyranno Ranger.

Jason parried a soldier's blow and slashed the grunt while dashing forward. He twirled his blade in a butterfly pattern while cutting through three soldiers and moving towards Bandora's monster.

DoraBlade chopped its blade towards Jason's head. Jason sidestepped while parrying the blow, and he side kicked the creature in the chest. The demon slammed a backfist across Jason's face. Jason was smashed backward and went tumbling across the ground.

Tommy slammed a flying sidekick against a soldier and spun around with a hook kick that smashed the soldier across the head. He saw Jason in trouble and jumped to help his friend.

Tommy roundhouse kicked the monster's blade and continued his spin to slam a reverse sidekick against the creature's chest.

Kimberly grabbed a soldier by the wrist, twisted, and flipped the grunt to the ground.

Zack, Billy, and Trini stood with their backs towards each other. Trini kept the rock soldiers at bay with precision strikes of kicks and punches. Zack spun a flurry of kicks that knocked down soldiers left and right. Billy moved in low, twisting his body while slamming a palm-heel blow against a grunt's chest.

Jason chopped his sword at DoraBlade, but the monster parried his blow. Jason twisted his wrist and brought the sword in low, but the creature blocked that blow and slammed a kick against Jason's chest. Jason's body flipped backward and slammed to the ground.

Tommy helped Jason to his feet as the monster stalked towards them.

In the distance, the dark image of DaiSatan turned his gaze towards the Rangers. He blew a twirling vortex of wind that lifted the rangers from their feet and sent them flailing towards the other side of the city.

The rangers landed in another strip of parkland. The sky was bright above, but they could still see the dark cloud hanging over the center of Angel Grove in the distance.

Zack spotted a water fountain. "Water…" he said. He was exhausted, as were the others. He turned on the fountain, but a stream of blood flowed out instead of water. "Sick."

Billy shook his head. "It's DaiSatan…"

The other rangers slowly climbed back to their feet.

"Guys!" a voice shouted from a nearby hill. They turned to see Maya and Simon hurry towards them.

"What are you doing here?" Jason asked. He would have preferred they stayed in the Command Chamber where it was safe.

"We were worried," Maya said.

Simon tugged on Tommy's sleeve. "What are you going to do?"

Tommy shook his head. He had no idea. "We'll think of something."

The rangers' bucklers started to vibrate with power. The teens inspected their morphers and saw that their Power Coins were glowing. The six coins pulses with energy as six spirits appeared above them: spirits of the original six Rangers of Earth.

"Whoa," Simon whispered as he took a step back. "Who are they?"

"The Rangers of the past," Jason said. "They were the ones who gave us our Power Coins."

Geki looked down at the rangers. "Bandora has your Shogozyu."

"Our what?" Zack said.

"Our zords," Billy answered.

"You must not give up hope," Geki said. "You can still retrieve your zords and defeat DaiSatan, but there isn't much time left."

"How?" Tommy asked.

Geki extended his hand. A wooden door frame appeared. The rangers saw only pitch black when they looked through the frame. "Through that door. May The Power protect you."

The spirits vanished.

* * *

Jason, Zack, and Tommy tied a rope around their waists. They had no idea what was on the other side of that door and wanted to be prepared. Jason looked to the others. "We'll go in. You three stay here and watch Maya and Simon."

"Be careful," Kimberly said to them.

The three rangers slowly stepped into the darkness. The dark was so thick that the rangers could not see their hands within an inch of their own face. Dim, pale light started to creep through stone walls as they walked through what looked a wide chamber.

Artificial wind blew through the passageway. Suddenly, spirits of Bandora's dead monsters appeared: DoraKnight, DoraUnicorn, DoraGladiator, DoraLizator, DoraNinja, and DoraTitan.

The teens snapped into fighting stances. Zack shook his head. "We've beaten all these guys before."

Jason tightened his grip on his sword. "We'll have to do it again."

Tommy pounced forward with a flying sidekick towards DoraNinja. But he passed through the dark warrior. DoraNinja snapped a hook kick that slammed across the ranger's head.

Jason swung his blade in an x-shaped pattern, but each swing passed harmlessly through DoraUnicorn. The monster slammed a backfist across Jason's head. The teen went stumbling backward and rose to his knees.

DoraKnight charged towards Jason. The ranger moved down low, swiping his sword towards the creature's midsection. His blade passed through the monster. DoraKnight turned and slammed its shield against Jason, knocking him backward.

Zack had the same problem with the DoraGladiator. He snapped a jump kick that phased through the monster. The creature struck back with six punches that slammed against the ranger's chest.

Tommy's roundhouse kick phased through DoraLizator, along with his sidekick and punch combo. "This is getting us nowhere…" The lizard whipped its tail across Tommy's body, knocking him backward.

Jason tried to parry a blow from DoraTitan, but the monster grabbed him by the wrist and tossed him over a cliff. Jason went tumbling down a bottomless chasm, his rope snapping, and pulling Zack down too. Tommy was knocked off his feet and pulled along, but he skid to a halt at the edge of the chasm.

His chest against the ground, Tommy leaned over the cliff and tried to hold onto the rope. The rope slid down his hand, burning his skin and causing his hands to bleed. He ignored the pain and tightened his grip to keep his friends from falling. "Guys!"

"Tommy!" they called from below.

The monster spirits kicked Tommy while he was helpless. The spirits took pleasure in every kick, enjoying the chance to play with their prey before the kill. Tommy clenched his jaw as the creatures kept kicking. He could not let go of the rope. He would not let his friends die.

A monster spirit pulled its leg back to kick him. Tommy rolled onto his back and used his legs to grab onto the monster's kick and toss the spirit over the cliff. The monster spirit toppled most of the other creatures, and they went spilling over the chasm. He spun back around, repeating the trick with the remaining monster spirits.

* * *

Jason, Zack and Tommy regrouped at the top of the cliff. Tommy was wrapping a torn piece of his shirt around his blood-soaked hands.

Zack shook his head. "Well that was fun."

"Let's get going," Jason said as he retrieved his sword. They spotted a slit in the wall with pale light spilling through. The slit was barely large enough for the rangers to move through. They squeezed sideways into the opening and moved along.

They entered a wide hallway of stone brick with torches blazing against the walls. A demonic symbol was etched on the floor nearby. Seven spheres of energy were suspended above the symbol. Energy ricocheted within each sphere, as if the energy was trying to escape.

"There." Jason pointed his sword towards the spheres. Their zords were trapped inside.

Explosions suddenly sparked around the three rangers as they rolled for cover. They rolled to their knees as DoraBlade appeared, his boomerang-shaped sword held in an attack position. The creature charged forward and swung its blade at the rangers.

Tommy rolled to the side to avoid the blade, and he stayed low while slammed his heel against the monster's midsection. The villain stumbled backward as Jason slashed his sword upward across the villain's armor with a burst of spark.

Jason started to rush past the monster to free the zords, but the creature grabbed him by the shoulders and tossed him backward. Jason slammed against a wall and slid to the ground.

Tommy and Zack moved in from opposite sides of the creature, snapping round kicks that slammed against the monster's face.

Jason used his sword to steady himself and rise to his feet. There was no way he was letting things end. He held his sword forward and charged while shouting a war cry. The monster stepped back into a defensive stance. Instead of attacking, Jason leapt over the monster, pushed off the creature's shoulders, and flipped towards the spheres.

He swung his sword down and shattered through a sphere. A blinding light burst from the sphere and immersed the cave with a white glow that swept the rangers off their feet while disintegrating the monster.

* * *

The three rangers landed on top of a skyscraper in Angel Grove. They pulled themselves back to their feet as the other three rangers arrived.

Trini moved towards Jason. "Did you do it?"

Jason took a deep breath and nodded. He was still trying to process what had happened. "Yeah…" he said.

The ground started to shake as Cyclopsis stomped towards them. The zord brought down its blade and chopped off the top half of the skyscraper. The rangers rolled backward to avoid the attack and rose back to their feet.

"It's time to finish this once and for all!" Jason shouted.

The rangers extended their morphers. "Dino Buckler!"

Energy shimmered around them as they morphed into their Ranger forms. They snapped into fighting stances.

"Tyranno Ranger, Red!"

"Mammoth Ranger, Black!"

"Tricera Ranger, Blue!"

"Tiger Ranger, Yellow!"

"Ptera Ranger, Pink!"

"Dragon Ranger, Green!"

Together, the six Rangers shouted: "Battle Task Force! Power Rangers!"

Bandora wrinkled her brow as she watched the Rangers. How had they saved the zords? She tightened her grip on her staff. It didn't matter. Cyclopsis would crush them.

The Rangers raised their hands into the sky. "Dinozords, arise!"

The five armored beasts stomped through the city streets and charged towards their opponent, eager for a rematch. The Rangers leapt into their zords' cockpits.

The Ptera zord swooped down and fired energy beams that exploded against the war zord's chest. Tricera zord moved in low and fired horn missiles that exploded against the war zord, knocking it backward.

Cyclopsis opened its chest missile launchers. The war zord fired a volley of missiles that exploded against the Tyrannosaurus, knocking the red-armored zord back before it could attack.

"Dragonzord!" Dragon Ranger's battle melody echoed across the rooftops. The Dragonzord rose from the sea and stomped towards Cyclopsis.

Cyclopsis extended its hands and grabbed Dragonzord in a grip of telekinetic energy. Cyclopsis lifted the Dragonzord and swung the beast towards Tyranno. Dragonzord crashed against the Tyrannosaurus as Cyclopsis released its grip. The two zords went skidding across the streets.

"Dragonzord fusion!" Tyranno Ranger commanded. The Dragonzord, Triceratops, Mammoth, and Tiger combined to form the MegaDragonzord.

The zord thrust its spear forward. The weapon crashed against Cyclopsis and knocked it backward. Cyclopsis armed his forearm blades and swung outward. The sabers cut across the zord's armor, knocking MegaDragonzord backward.

Tyranno moved in and whipped its tail against Cyclopsis. The tail crashed against the war zord with a volley of sparks.

"Changing formation," Tyranno Ranger said. "Dinozord fusion!"

MegaDragonzord split back into separate beasts. The main five zords combined to form the Megadinozord.

Cyclopsis swung its blades towards the Megazord.

"Megadinozord Saber!" Tyranno Ranger commanded. The Megazord armed its sword and swung upward, severing the blades from the war zord's wrists. "Battle Crash!"

The blade energized with crimson power and slashed across Cyclops with a massive burst of sparks and explosions. The blow pushed Cyclopsis backward.

"Titanus!" Tyranno Ranger shouted. The carrier zord rolled out. "Ultrazord fusion!"

Dragonzord separated and wrapped around the top of the Megazord. The Megazord landed on Titanus, all the zords combining to form the Ultradinozord.

"Grand Fire!" the Rangers shouted. The Ultrazord fired a massive wave of energy darts and energy lances that poured forward, blasting through Cyclopsis. The war zord's armor was stripped away as explosions tore through its body. The zord's energy overloaded and exploded with a massive burst of flame.

"Yeah!" the Rangers shouted. They leapt from the Ultrazord and joined Dragon Ranger on the rooftop.

* * *

Bandora stood on her balcony. Her body trembled with rage. She heard something fall in the palace chambers behind her.

She turned to see Kai crawling forward, blood dripping from his head. The boy was injured from piloting Cyclopsis during the explosion. He had barely made it out of the war zord's cockpit. He reached out his hand to Bandora, tears streaming down his cheek. "Momma…help me…"

Bandora fell, her body nearly crippled with sorrow as she crawled towards Kai. "Kai…" she whispered. She reached out and took hold of his hand. Kai smiled and squeezed his mother's hand before his body went limp. His eyes shut for the last time. "Kai!" Bandora shrieked. "No!"

The skies turned even darker. Bandora wailed with rage. Crimson energy slammed against the palace, attracted to Bandora's power. She looked towards the city and narrowed her eyes. She stood tall and walked to her balcony.

Bandora extended her hand and shouted an incantation, her words echoing across the rooftops.

Countless rock soldiers fell from the skies and spread throughout the city. Each soldier was fueled with Bandora's rage.

"It's not over yet," Tyranno Ranger shouted as he watched the wave of soldiers spread out across the city.

The six Rangers leapt to the streets below. The ground suddenly shook as a blinding bolt of crimson energy struck an outcropping near the middle of Bandora's palace. DaiSatan had assumed humanoid form.

DaiSatan's skin was pale blue, with black trimming along the lines of his muscles. Black war paint covered his face and bald head. Nine rows of spikes ran from his forehead, along the back of his head, and down to his side. His eyes were solid red. A ragged vest covered his body, and ragged cloth covered his waist.

Dragon Ranger narrowed his eyes beneath his helmet. "DaiSatan…." The Green Ranger knew his powers could fail him at any moment. But he had to finish this battle. For Shannon. For redemption.

Dragon Ranger ducked into an alley as the other Rangers slammed against the wave of rock soldiers.

"Tommy, wait!" Tyranno Ranger shouted. But there was nothing he could do. The wave of soldiers kept rushing forward faster than the Rangers could knock them down.

* * *

Dragon Ranger ran towards the base of the palace with his dagger in hand. A dozen rock soldiers blocked his path. He did not bother slowing down. He spun forward, slamming a spinning heel kick across a soldier while cutting another three down with his blade. He moved past the remaining soldiers and leapt up towards the palace.

Dragon Ranger landed on the outcropping in a crouched position, then he sprang towards DaiSatan.

DaiSatan extended his hand and fired a red energy pulse that exploded against Dragon Ranger's chest, knocking him backward. Dragon Ranger rolled back onto his knees and sprang forward, leaping through the air and energizing his dagger while swinging the blade down. "Dragon's Claw!"

A green energy wave tore towards DaiSatan. The villain leapt over the blast, somersaulted forward through the air, and slammed a double kick against Dragon Ranger. Dragon Ranger crashed hard onto his back as DaiSatan landed on his feet.

Dragon Ranger flipped onto his feet and thrust his hands towards DaiSatan. "Dragon's Fang!" He fired a sphere of crackling jade energy that DaiSatan dodged with little effort while charging forward towards the Ranger.

DaiSatan grabbed Dragon Ranger in a chokehold and slammed kicks against the Green Ranger's side. DaiSatan swung Dragon Ranger backward and pushed him hard against the palace wall, the impact sending web-shaped cracks along the palace surface.

DaiSatan tossed Dragon Ranger aside, and the Ranger went tumbling across the outcropping. Dragon Ranger rose to his feet in time to block a double-jump kick by DaiSatan. The Ranger followed with a round kick towards the head, but DaiSatan blocked that blow and slammed a fist against Dragon Ranger's chest.

They moved back and forth across the outcropping, exchanging a fierce volley of kicks and punches. DaiSatan slammed an uppercut against Dragon Ranger's gut and slammed an elbow on the back of the Ranger's neck.

Dragon Ranger fell and kicked the legs out from underneath DaiSatan. The opponents rose back to their feet. DaiSatan opened his mouth and spat a volley of fire bursts that exploded against Dragon Ranger with a shower of sparks.

Dragon Ranger fell backward as his power started to flux. Strands of energy seemed to unwind around his arms as power started to creep along his armor like lines of static. "Not now…" he cursed.

DaiSatan lifted the Ranger by the shoulder and slammed a round kick against his side before smashing a hook kick across the Ranger's helmet. Dragon Ranger was knocked backward.

Dragon Ranger keeled over with pain as his armor peeled away, jade energy flashing across his body. Tommy rolled over limp as his armor and powers vanished. Only his dagger and morpher remained.

DaiSatan kicked the ranger while he was down. Tommy went flailing off the outcropping and crashed back-first on a lower extension below.

DaiSatan leapt down towards the ranger. The villain aimed his knee towards Tommy's chest. Tommy barely rolled out of the way in time. The villain's knee blow smashed against the outcropping, smashing part of the rock and kicking up debris.

Tommy rose to his feet and moved forward. DaiSatan blocked the ranger's high roundkick, low roundkick, and punch combination. Tommy swung a spinning heel kick that DaiSatan ducked under. The villain laughed at his seemingly helpless opponent.

DaiSatan slammed a palm-heel strike against Tommy's chest. The ranger's ribs cracked as he stumbled backward.

Tommy rose to his knees as DaiSatan kicked him upside the head. Tommy's body flipped backward and crashed back on the outcropping.

Tommy coughed, hacking up blood as he rolled onto his stomach. His ribs were broken. His muscles ached. He was pretty sure he had a concussion. He rolled his hands into fists. He could not let himself die, not when he was so close. His friends were counting on him. The world had suffered enough because of the creature standing before him. He had suffered enough.

By sheer force of will, Tommy struggled to his feet. He would not be beaten. He glared at DaiSatan and rolled his hands into fists. "I won't let you win…"

Tommy closed his eyes and tried to draw on the last of his strength. His body started to glow with a red aura. Lines of red energy started to circle around him. Tommy felt power rush through his veins, revitalizing him, making him stronger than even his Power Coin had.

Bandora watched from her balcony. She wrinkled her brow. "He can't be…"

Tommy snapped open his eyes. He charged forward and slammed a jump sidekick against DaiSatan's chest. The villain was pushed back, surprised at the sudden show of power. The villain managed to block Tommy's first two punches. But the ranger's third punch connected beneath the villain's ribs, and Tommy swung a hook punch that smashed across the villain's head.

Tommy slammed a reverse hook kick across the villain's head and followed with a reverse sidekick that smashed the villain backward.

Tommy's veins felt ignited with power. He glared at the villain. Tommy felt like his blood was about to boil. He extended his hands while shouting: "Fire Stream!"

A torrent of fiery energy lashed out from between Tommy's hands and washed across DaiSatan. The villain's skin cracked and peeled away second before the evil spirit's energy ignited and exploded.

Tommy lowered his arms and glared up at Bandora's balcony. "Bandora…"

* * *

Tommy ran through the corridors of Bandora's palace. He slammed a flying sidekick against a door, shattering it, as he leapt into Bandora's main chamber. Bandora turned away from her balcony and wrinkled her brow at the ranger.

"I made you what you are today…and you kill my son." Bandora said, her voice ice cold.

"Don't even get me started on the pain you've caused us!" Tommy shouted as he charged towards her. He swung a roundhouse kick towards her head, but she blocked the blow with her staff. Tommy brought his leg around with a reverse hook kick, but Bandora blocked with her staff.

The witch extended her hand and fired tendrils of purple-tinted energy. The tendrils wrapped around Tommy and flashed with energy as they pushed the ranger backward and slammed him against a wall. She clenched her jaw as she poured energy onto him.

Tommy bit back the pain, refusing to give Bandora the satisfaction of hearing him scream.

Bandora lowered her hand, and Tommy collapsed to the ground.

"You sicken me," she said as she slowly walked towards him.

Tommy sprang forward without warning. "Burn Knuckle!" he shouted, his fist radiating with fiery energy as he slammed a punch that pushed the witch backward.

Bandora extended her hand and fired bursts of purple-tinted shadow power. Tommy rolled towards Bandora to dodge the blasts, and he rolled to his knees while spinning forward and slamming his dagger through her chest.

Tommy pulled his blade free, and Bandora fell to the ground. With Bandora and DaiSatan's death, the palace started to shake and crumble.

* * *

The rock soldiers turned to dust around the Rangers. They looked to the palace to see the entire structure fall. The once-great palace turned to ash that vanished in the wind.

"Oh no…" Ptera Ranger said as the ash started to spread across the streets. She fell to her knees as her armor powered down. "Tommy…"

The ash came their way and started to spread. The Rangers saw someone walk through the dust towards them. Tommy stepped forward from the cloud of ash.

"Tommy!" Kimberly shouted as she rushed towards him and wrapped her arms around him.

He returned her hug. "It's finally over…"

The other rangers walked towards him.

"You look like hell," Jason said.

"Thanks," Tommy said. They clasped hands and pulled each other into a hug.

The Dinozords above roared and looked down at the rangers. The five Power Coins suddenly flashed with energy and streaked towards the sky. The zords turned away and started to charge towards the distance, their bodies turning to energy as they streaked towards the heavens.

"They're gone," Kimberly said.

"Something tells me we won't be needing them anymore," Billy said.

Tommy checked his pocket. His powerless coin and dagger remained.

* * *

"Congratulations, Rangers," Zordon said. "Bandora and DaiSatan's forces are gone forever."

Billy looked up to Zordon. "Where did our zords go?"

"They have rejoined with the One Power that birthed them," Zordon said. "I am very proud of you all. However, I regret to inform you that Alpha and I must leave your planet immediately."

The rangers were taken aback by the abruptness of Zordon's announcement.

"Why?" Kimberly asked.

"I must return to my home planet. There is information there I must seek. But do not worry…our paths will cross again. Farewell Rangers…" Zordon said as he slowly vanished from sight.

"Good-bye my friends," Alpha vanished in a wave of teleportation energy.

The teens stood silently. The reality of the moment would not likely sink in for a long time.

* * *

The teens sat by Bear Lake. The city was starting to heal. DaiSatan's plague had died along with the evil spirit. Things were starting to return to normal in Angel Grove as the rangers tried to find themselves again.

"So what are we going to do with all our spare time?" Zack asked.

"It'll be weird," Jason said.

"Guys…we're not going to see each other as much, you know. We all go to different schools," Kimberly said. "I'm going to miss you."

"There's always the weekends," Jason said.

"Yeah," Zack said. "You guys are the only real friends I've ever had."

"Umm…" Kimberly said as she lifted her guitar from a nearby tree. "I wrote a song…for all of us. Zack helped."

She started to sing.

_"Down the road, we never know _

_what life may have in store. _

_Winds of change will rearrange _

_our lives more than before." _

Tommy smiled. He found her voice captivating. The sound made them all forget their scars.

Zack joined in, and the two harmonized.

_But you'll never stand alone, my friend. _

_Memories never die. _

_Within our hearts, they'll always live _

_and never say goodbye. _

_and never say goodbye." _

* * *

Far behind them, the Dark Man watched and smiled. "Enjoy your peace while you can... Things are only going to get harder."

**End **

**Ultimate Power Rangers continues in Year Two: "Ultimate Power Rangers: Five Stars of Heaven"**


End file.
